Love Is A Battlefield Eclare
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Clare and Eli will go the distance to save there struggling relationship. Please read this, if you do not like it in the beginning please give it a chance because this story will hit...the boiling point!
1. chapter 1

Why was I there that night? Why did I have to be late going home? Why couldn't my parents pick me up? Why did Mr. Simpson give us that assignment? Why did Fitz have to do that? Everything happened that night. I should have stayed with Ali at her house. I wish I could take that whole night back. But, I can't take back the past, it just isn't possible.

"Ali, I don't have to go my parents won't be home until 12 and its only 9. We have to finish this assignment."I laughed at Ali as she opened the door. Ali said, "C'mon Clare, get out. You have a bed time." She laughed as she opened the door to see Drew standing there at the door. "Oh, um I was just leaving…" I said as I walked past Drew. I smiled back at Ali as they closed the door. I glanced through the window and saw them kiss, well that is normal Ali.

I started walking in the pitch black, I looked at my cell phone and saw Eli, three missed calls. I started to redial. "Hey Eli what's up?" I told him as he started, "Well, Clare I looked at your English report and A plus. I give you total credit, it was even in detail. It was so you…" I smiled and giggled, "Well, I tried my best." He said, "Your best was definitely good enough."

I looked around and started walking faster, I heard footsteps. "My battery is low if I get disconnected don't worry," I told Eli. He said, "Ok Clare, fine. Listen, I got to go anyway. I will call you later." The steps got louder from behind me. Someone was following me. They grabbed my sides and I screamed into the phone, "Eli! Eli!" I screamed into the phone.

It was Fitz; he backed me up against the wall. "Clare! Clare! What's going on?" Eli screamed out of the phone.

Fitz grabbed my phone and put his mouth to the speaker and said, "Eli (long extension) , wow beating you up in front of your girlfriend was hilarious, but taking advantage of sweet defenseless Clare is just...so much better." Eli screamed into the phone, "I swear if you touch her!" Fitz responded, "What? What would you do…you don't even know where we are." I started weeping and Eli said, "You're going to take her to your house right down your block, you're in an alley way. You are planning on taking advantage of her." Fitz stared at me and said, "How does he know that?" I said, "I didn't know until you just told me!" Eli said, "You are way too predictable." Fitz put the phone to my ear and said, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend." I breathed into the phone and said, "24th!" He was going to say something when Fitz hung up the phone.

Fitz grabbed my arm, "Where are we going?" He wouldn't answer me. Fitz turned and stopped, "If you would just be quiet and stop struggling it would be a whole lot easier." I started to scream and kick. "Let Go!" I shouted. He walked me further down the alley.

At that moment I imagined my life not going any further than this. Fitz kissed me on the neck and I tried to force him off of me. He was unbuttoning my shirt. He was kissing my chest, and I tried to get him off of me by shoving him off of me. "Just stop!Please Fitz!" I screamed. Then I heard Eli's voice, "Get off of her!"

Fitz got off of me and I started weeping. I started to button my shirt. Then, Fitz said, "What are you going to do about it, punk?" Eli took out a switch blade from his pocket, I saw it. "Eli don't do this." He said, "Clare, I have to defend my girlfriend!" I said, "Put it down!"Eli tightened his fists around the knife then dropped it. Fitz said, "What are you going to do about it tough guy, I already had my hands up your girl's shirt. Let me say, she's a keeper."Eli looked at me and said, "Clare go home…now." I got my bag and said, "I am not leaving without you."

Eli looked at me and shook his head and took my hand. "We will deal with this later Fitz..." Fitz said, "Just wait, I will get you back, again." Eli opened the door for me and we drove away in his car… It was silent the whole way until he started to speak, he was angry. "Clare, I want to defend you. Not stand by the sidelines!" I said, "Violence isn't the answer Eli!" He banged his hands on the wheel and said, "So, you want me to just let Fitz corner you in an alleyway, and let him take your clothes off!" I said, "No, but just doing that back won't help any of us!" Eli looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Get out of my car…" I said, "Eli, you have to be kidding me! You aren't going back there to hurt Fitz are you?"

Eli looked at me like i was crazy. What if he got hurt? He was going to do something bad, but i couldn't stop him...


	2. Chapter 2

Eli looked at me with a straight face and said, "No Clare I promise, I won't." He kissed me on the cheek and said, "I will text you when I am home." I glanced at his green eyes as he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

I got out of the car and sat on my bed with my phone next to me. Two hours later Eli texted me, "Hey Clare bear, I got home an hour ago, but I took a shower sorry didn't text you my phone was dead." I put my phone down and fell asleep I had midterms tomorrow, I planned on not talking to Eli the whole day, I knew he lied to me…

I walked into school that morning and passed Eli in the hall like he was no one. He followed me saying, "Hey, Clare! What are you deaf! Answer me!" Eli was limping. I turned around and saw Eli. "You got into a fight, didn't you…" He said, "Clare, you have to understand! He was going to rape you!" The hallway was silent. I looked at him and shook my head and kept walking. I took my midterm that day and tried to avoid Eli whenever he came near me. Then, I saw Fitz in the hallway, he had a black eye. Fitz had a black eye, and Eli was limping. They had to fight with each other. When I passed Fitz he winked at me, I put my head down and kept walking until I got outside to walk home.

I started walking when Eli beeped the horn to his car. "Clare, get in the car we need to talk!" I said, "Why should I? You lied to me; you told me you weren't going to fight him!" Eli said, "Clare, get in the car, now." I walked around into the passenger seat, sat down in silence as he pulled away. Eli stopped the car near the park. He got out and limped to the sidewalk.

I walked with him to the bench at the park. He breathed in and said, "Clare, you need to know that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I didn't mean to do what I did last night. I was on my way home and Fitz keyed my car. I got out and confronted him. He jammed the key in my leg when I tried to defend you. So, I punched him in the face. It wasn't because of you, Clare if you are mad at me because some lowlife keyed my leg than I am sorry." I didn't know what to say.

I loved Eli. I wanted to be with him forever. "I forgive you Eli. Can we put this behind us?" Eli smirked my favorite smile of his and he put his arms around me. I smiled and sighed at him as we stared at the sun. "So, he jabbed you in the leg with a key?" I asked. He said, "Don't worry about it, just a couple of bruises, that's all." I put my hand on Eli's leg and he flinched, "Ouch, Clare don't do that." I said, "I barely touched you." He said, "I know I was just kidding, relax." Eli dropped me off at my house and kissed me on the cheek. I knew there was something wrong; Eli wasn't telling me everything that happened last night. But, I promised to let it go.

I was sitting at home going through my messages from last night. When, a text message came up from a private number. It read, "Hello Clare, I am sure you don't know who this is. But, Eli, Eli hasn't been one hundred percent truthful to you. He has a secret. You know that something more happened last night. He isn't telling you everything. It's up to you to find out. Unless, you don't want to know…Goodbye Claire." I needed to get the facts straight. I called Eli and asked him to go out to eat at the Dot. When I got in the car I noticed the car was unscathed. I sat in the passenger seat and went through my cell phone. I kept the message from the unknown text messenger.

"Eli, where's the scratch from the key on your car?" I asked him. He said, "Oh, I am good with cars, put a little paint over it, looks brand new. Well, not brand new but you know what I mean." I said, "Let me see your leg." He looked at me confused, "If you let me see your leg maybe we could put ice on it and wrap it. It will heal it." He said, "Clare I am fine with limping." He smirked. "Come inside, I'm not that hungry. We could just hangout." Eli said, "Wow, sounds good."

Eli and I sat in my living room and watched some movies. "How about we watch the Notebook?" I asked smiling at Eli. He sighed and said, "Whatever makes you happy." My parents went to a church retreat for the weekend so Eli could stay late. It was already ten. When, The Notebook finally ended. He said, "Wow, that wasn't so bad. Every guy rips that movie. Well, watching it with you helps me because you distract me." I said, "Oh, really…" Eli leaned in and kissed me. He put his arms around me as we "hooked up." If I could get him out of his pants, I could see if he has a scar or even a cut from the limping.

We were kissing when I started to unbuckle his belt. "Clare…you don't want to do this." I said, "You don't want me to?" He said, "No…it's not that it's just you are going to regret it." He looked at me with a serious face.

I said, "Please Eli, just stop being a party pooper and have fun." I leaned onto Eli. Then, he started to take off his pants as he took off my shirt. I glanced at his leg, there was a bruise. It was huge; he wasn't lying about the bruise, but the car… Then, he had his hands going up my back. "Eli, I can't do it…I thought I could. But, I can't. I'm not ready." He got up and pulled up his pants as I put my shirt back on. He sat back down next to me, put his arms around me and said, "Clare, I wasn't ready either. I was going to back out, because, if we did this it would ruin what we have right now. And, what we have, I love." I said, "Me too Eli." Eli looked at me and said, "Clare, I have never felt the way I do when I am around you. You fill me with life. Every time I see you smile, I know everything is going to be ok. Clare, I love you." I smiled but didn't know what to say. "Eli, I love you too." We fell asleep in each other's arms. Eli couldn't have lied to me, he told me he loved me and he is honest. I fell asleep knowing I was protected by Eli. Every breath he took that i felt on my neck was like a sigh of relief. Eli will do anything for me because he loves me…but what about that text message


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around ten o'clock. I got up and it was ten. I threw a pillow at Eli. "Wake up sleepy head." I sat next to him as he rubbed his eyes. "Wow, we slept late. You keep me awake; I waited until you fell asleep to go to sleep." He told me as he smirked. "I love you Eli." He kissed me and I pulled away, "Morning breath…" I said. He jumped up and went into my fridge and drank a can of Pepsi. "Get's me going in the morning!" He smiled as he drank. "I have a question…I got this text message last night from a private number and its warning me about you…" I handed Eli the phone and he was at a loss for words. I looked at him and he slammed the phone on the counter, "Clare do you believe this?" I said, "I don't know what to believe…I didn't see a scratch on your car….but your leg? Your leg was all bruised up. And, a secret, what aren't you telling me?" Eli blinked a couple of times and shook his head, "I didn't want to bring you into this Clare. I was trying to protect you!" I said, "Stop trying to protect me by lying to me! Tell me the truth!" He looked at me and breathed in and said, "Clare, I think it's better if I keep it to myself. It isn't about you, or last night. It's my past. My past was pretty rough; it was only me and my mom. My dad left us all alone, and I kept to myself. That's really it, I kept to myself and I was just depressed that my dad left and I didn't have a male figure in my life." Clare said, "That's it?" He said, "Clare, I never revile my feelings about my father to anyone…It's hard for me. I loved my dad, and he…he…just left!" He started crying for the first time in front of me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's ok Eli…I won't leave you, ever." He backed off of me and put his arms to my side and looked me in the eyes and said, "I don't want to lose someone close again. I loved my dad we did everything together and now I have you Clare. You are my world. I love you and don't want to lose you." I kissed him and wiped the tear from his cheek. "I won't leave you as long as you don't leave me." I wrapped my arms around him and he left soon after that. He was going to cool down at his house and I was alone in the house.

I called Ali. "Hey Ali, do you want to come over to hangout?" Ali said, "I'll be over soon, with Drew?" I said, "Ali…" She said, "C'mon Clare invite Eli like a double date except we are going to hangout." She laughed and I couldn't refuse. "Fine Ali, see you soon." I called Eli and he thought it would be good to get his dad off his mind. All four of us were sitting down and it was kind of awkward. Until Ali got up and said, "Why don't all four of us play a game?" Eli said, "Well knowing you, actually knowing you, you just want to hook up with Drew?" Drew nodded and said, "I don't mind…" Ali smiled and said, "No, Clare I want to talk to you in the kitchen quick." I said, "Ok…"I got up and I grabbed a fruit pouch. "So, what's the game?" Ali said, "Never have I ever." I said, "Ali that doesn't sound so…good. It doesn't sound like a good idea." She said, "What you haven't seen Eli stripped down to his boxers yet?" I said, "Yes, but not exactly. Fine let's play!" I walked into the living room with Ali. I sat near Eli and he put his hand on my leg and smirked. Ali said, "Ok, now we are playing Never have I ever. Now a person starts off the sentence with never have I and then you add something you haven't done like for instance someone could say never have I ever had sex. If you had sex you have to take a piece of clothing or anything you have on. And we work our way down, to nothing but boxers, bras, and panties!" Drew laughed. "Ok, well whatever Eli you go first."

Eli looked at me and said, "Ok well never have I ever hooked up." Eli took off his jacket, Drew took off his belt, Ali took off her earrings, and I took off my necklace. Then, it was Ali's turn. "Never have I ever cheated on someone." Drew unbuttoned his shirt and smirked at Ali. Eli and I did not take off anything. Neither did Ali. Drew got up and said, "Never have I ever sexted." Ali took off her shoe. Eli looked at me and said, "Don't you want to share?" I slapped him lightly on the stomach and said, "No, do you?" He laughed at me. Eli said, "Well, since no one is shedding clothes except for Ali, Never have I ever eaten chicken nuggets." Everyone took off something. Eli took off his shirt, Drew took off his pants, and Ali took off her shirt. They were waiting for me to take something off… "I never ate chicken nuggets." Eli looked at me and said, "You have got to be kidding me…Shed some clothes Clare!" I took off my sweater. Then, Drew's cell phone rang, he had to go home.

Ali left with Drew around four o'clock. It was just me and Eli for the rest of the night. Eli didn't put his shirt back on. He was sitting there, and I said, "You know my parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow morning…" Eli said, "Really?" as he leaned into kiss me. We were kissing; when we were kissing his hand went up the back of my shirt. I started to unbuckle his belt to his jeans. He grabbed my hand and said, "Are you sure?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm sure."I giggled at the sight of his smirk. Then, things started to happen… Eli had protection on, but, I still knew I shouldn't be doing this. But, it felt right, because I was with him. Then, I saw Fitz. Fitz face was on Eli, I shook my head a couple of times until he disappeared. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, perfect, I'm fine." I kissed him and his mind was completely off of it. When we finally stopped we were sweating, tired, and crazy in love. Eli faced me and put my hair behind my ear and stared into my eyes, "I love you Clare…" I said, "I love you too, Eli." I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around my body.

I was dreaming about Eli, when my alarm rang. It was almost twelve; my parents would be home any minute! "Eli, Eli, Wake up!" I screamed as I shook him. "What, what happened?" He asked. "My parents are going to be home any minute, you have to go." Then, I heard the living room door open, "Hey Clare bear, we are home!" I said, "Coming mom!" Eli and I started putting on our clothes, rushing as fast as possible. I took out my book bag and threw papers across the bed. Then, I heard my mom near the door. We picked up papers, "So, the Declaration of Independence was signed by thirteen members." Eli said. I said, "Oh hey mom, we are just doing some review for social." My mom said, "Oh ok, no problem, I will let you guys be. I am going to make lunch. Do you want anything, Eli?" Eli said, "No, I am fine." She smiled at him and closed the door I sighed loudly, "Ah, thank god. That was so close…" I said. Eli said, "Well, it was exciting." I said, "Eli!" I lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Clare…I really do. I don't ever want to lose you." I crawled up next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "You won't lose me, I promise you." Eli smirked at me and I knew I would never regret that night…

When Eli left, I was thinking about the possible consequences of what we did last night. I shouldn't have to worry, but it's something that I should keep in mind. We did that together and he used protection, but that doesn't always work. I didn't know how to tell Eli that we have to make sure I am not pregnant in about two weeks. But, I can't go two weeks without talking to him; I have to talk to him. I decided to have dinner, sleep and go to school tomorrow as if it never happened…

Today, Eli offered to drive me to school, which is an offer I usually cannot refuse, but I didn't want to go to school with him. I was in my locker going through my stuff, looking in my mirror when Eli was in the reflection. I jumped and turned around, "You scared me…" I told him. He said, "Sorry I didn't know, Are you ok? Because, you haven't been yourself, you always ride with me to school and meet me in the morning…" I said, "Yeah, well I needed the exercise so I walked, that's all." I shut my locker and kept walking, "Clare…Clare what's wrong?" I kept walking without anything to say. I sat down in English next to Adam, with Eli in front of us. When Mrs. O was taking attendance Adam passed me a note. It said, "Hey why are you so pissed at Eli?" I wrote back, "I'm not pissed at him, nothing's wrong."

ELI'S PERSPECTIVE

"Dude, what did she say?" I asked Adam as we walked through the hallway. "She said there was nothing wrong." I said, "Well, we did it and now she is like not acting herself." Adam shook his head at me and said, "Maybe it's something you did…" I said, "That's the thing! I think I did something wrong and now she doesn't want to talk to me." I stopped at my locker and grabbed my textbook. "Dude, you never know…just ask her straight out," Adam said. "Alright, fine. I will ask her. Just, let me give her some space." Adam said, "Yeah dude, alright, booya!" We did our handshake and I decided that I should get Clare flowers. I am not the romantic type, but, I think Clare would like it.

I parked my car outside her house the next morning. I didn't talk to her all day yesterday. I held the flowers in my hand and waited for her to come outside. Then, the door opened and Clare walked out. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and started to walk. I jumped out of my car and walked towards her. "Clare!" I yelled. She kept walking as if she couldn't hear me. "Clare, please give me two minutes." I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. "Let go…" she told me. I let go as she stopped. "Clare, I do not know what happened that night that made you so upset. But, I bought you a present. I bought you flowers." She smiled at the sight of the flowers. My plan was working…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat next to her on her steps. "Clare, I want to know what I did wrong. I mean you seem so mad and you keep ignoring me. You won't even let me touch you without you jumping. Please, just tell me so I could fix it." Clare pulled her beautiful hair behind her ear and looked at me with her big blue eyes and said, "Eli, I am just scared…" I said, "Scared? What are you scared of?" She said, "I could be pregnant Eli. And, if I am I could end up alone, taking care of a child." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Clare, If you were pregnant I would help you no matter what. I would never leave you…that's ridiculous. You don't have to be scared. I am here with you every step of the way. We will just get you a test in two weeks and see if you are pregnant or not…that's all. But, I am pretty sure you aren't." I rubbed her shoulder as she cried in my arms. "It's ok Clare, don't cry…please. Everything will be fine." She looked at me and said, "I love you." She cried in my arms for an hour that day. I could imagine if she was pregnant what she would do…oh god.

2 WEEKS LATER

I didn't know if I should be the one getting the pregnancy test or should I send someone to go get it? Then, a light bulb turned on in my head, Adam…They knew it wouldn't be for him and no one would know that Clare and I did it. It's perfect, now all I have to do is convince Adam to go buy me four pregnancy tests. I saw Adam in the hallway and pulled him aside. "Hey…Adam do you want to do me a huge favor?" Adam said, "Depends…how huge?" I said, "Buy Claire pregnancy tests. Here is the money!" I handed him forty bucks. "Dude, I don't want to do that. I don't have time." I said, "Please, Adam I will do anything. I don't have time." I said, "Please, I gave you the money just go for me!" I was begging by now. "Come on do it for Clare." I said. "Alright, which ones do I need to buy?" I looked at him with the blankest stare. "How do I know Adam?" Adam said, "Well you knew how to …you know. I assume you would know what pregnancy test you want." I looked at Adam and said, "I don't know…the very first one you see down the aisle." Adam said, "Ok, when do I get it give it to Clare?" I said, "No! No when you get it come to my house and drop it off and then I will give it to her." Adam said, "Alright, I will get the tests after school." Then Fitz walked by, "Tests?"

I was so screwed. This ass had to walk by at that moment. "Scan-tron tests from the lab." I said. He backed Adam up against the locker and said, "What tests? Or I will beat the crap out of him or her!" I pushed Fitz off of him and got him on the ground, I was punching him repeatedly in the face. Adam was trying to get me off of him. But this kid made me so mad! And, I figured why not beat the crap out of him. Adam was trying to get me off of him... Then, at the corner of my right eye, I saw Clare. I looked at her for a split second and then boom! Fitz punched me in me where a guy should never be punched! I was on the floor in the hallway, holding my nuts because of frigging Fitz. Clare came over and bend down near me, "What do I do?" I held my hand out and said, "Don't touch…anything…" She said, "Alright, well you deserved it. I told you not to fight with him." Adam said, "Clare he started with us first! It wasn't Eli's fault." Clare said, "Ok, fine just stay out of trouble for once." Clare walked away from us as Adam helped me up, "Dude! That was so close!" I said, "Yeah, now go get the tests numb nuts!" The bell rung and I went home to sit on the couch, watch T.V. with a pile of ice on my junk. This was just like I dreamt my life would be like.

I waited for Adam to come, left him hundreds of messages. Then, finally my doorbell rang. It was Adam. "Dude, what took you so long?" Adam said, "There were so many, I didn't know which to choose." I said, "I told you just pick the first four you see!" Adam said, "Ok, well I was just making sure…that's all." I said, "Alright, thanks dude. I am going to go to Clare's house now." Adam said, "No problem bro, anytime." He said sarcastically. I hopped in my car and drove off to Clare's house.

I put the tests in my book bag just in case the parents answered the door. Clare's mom answered the door, "Hello Eli, Clare is upstairs." I said, "Thank you." I ran upstairs to Clare's room. I closed the door behind me and said, "Clare I got them, well Adam got them." I gave her the four tests. She said, "Ok, so give me a couple of minutes." Clare was in the bathroom for nearly fifteen minutes. I got up and knocked on the door, "Clare, are you ok?" Claire opened the door and brought me into the bathroom. I saw four tests, done. All were negative. "So, negative…means good, right?" I asked her. She said, "Yes!" She smiled and jumped into my arms. "So, the old Clare is back?" I asked her smirking. "Yes…She's back." She smiled and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were fresh and tasted like cherry, my favorite. I took the pregnancy tests to throw them out in the dumpster near my house.

I walked to the dumpster with my book bag. I took the plastic bag out and chucked it into the garbage. I didn't hear it hit any garbage. "What the hell?" I said out loud. I looked in the garbage and Fitz was sitting in the dumpster. "Wow, sitting in dumpsters not surprised, but not amused." I told him. He was holding the bag of pregnancy tests. "Well, it was worth being in here. So, pregnancy tests, why do you have them? You knocked Clare up?" I said, "You know, why can't you just mind your own business?" Fitz looked at me like I had six heads. "So you did?" I said, "Did you know you have been really getting on my last nerve? You try and take advantage of my girlfriend and then you expect me to talk to you like you are a human being. Well, news flash you aren't you're an animal." He got up and hopped out of the dumpster and got all in my face, like he was going to do anything. He took out a knife, "Dude, what the hell? Are you crazy?" I said. "Maybe, or maybe I am just going sane." He told me. Then, I saw Clare. She walked up to me, "What's going on?" I stood in front of her. "Well, I was throwing out my garbage and this lowlife is in my way." He swiped the knife towards me and it ripped my shirt. "Clare run, call the police!" I told her. I didn't keep my eye of the knife. "Just put it down…You don't want to do this." Fitz started running, he was going after Clare.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran after Fitz, "Clare run! Keep going!" I ran after Fitz and jumped on his back and got him on the floor. Clare was still here, what was she doing! "Clare go!" She said, "I can't leave you!" Fitz threw a punch and Fitz looked at me and said, "You know you aren't protecting her if she gets hurt." I said, "What?" I looked at Clare and screamed, "Go!" Fitz jumped up faster than I could manage to get up quick enough. Fitz grabbed her leg and wrapped his arm around her neck. He pointed the knife her neck. "You move she gets it. You know I will do it." Clare, what if Fitz actually did it? "Fitz, come on let her go. This is between me and you don't bring her into this." Fitz held her closer to himself and said, "That's right but, since I have her, I basically have you. She's everything to you. Taking her away from you is like taking your life." I tried talking, but it wasn't working. Clare never got the chance to dial the police. She started weeping. "Come on dude, stop." I stepped forward and the knife touched her skin. "Stop don't touch her!" I screamed. Then, I saw Adam. Adam was coming up behind of Fitz. "Fitz, see I always win." He said, "What? I am winning right now, who had your girlfriend? Me, not you." Then, I smirked at Clare and her face was healing. The fear in her eyes was torture to look at. To see it slowly go away meant the world to me. Fitz put her hands around her throat. "No! Stop!" Clare said as she was being choked. Then, Adam jumped on Fitz, "Get off of her." I ran towards Clare. She was breathing heavily. "This is nothing Eli, be prepared." Fitz told me as he walked away and put the knife away.

Clare was wheezing. Adam and I were sitting next to her on the floor. "Clare look at me…right here. Adam go get some water." Adam said, "Ok…be right back." I said, "I was so scared Clare. Stay awake." Adam handed me the water and I splashed it on her face. "Eli..." She said as she grabbed onto my two arms. "It's alright Clare we are her. Fitz is gone, don't worry." She put her hand to her neck and felt the hand marks. I said, "Here drink this… and keep breathing." She drank the water and Adam said, "I think I am going to get going…call me if you guys need anything." I stood up and said, "Thanks Adam, I owe you." We did our handshake and he left.

"Come on Clare let me get you back to my house. You need to rest." I told her. I helped her up and I held her close to me. "Ok, you can lie on my bed and I'll go get more drinks." She said, "Ok, let me just call my mom." I said, "Already got it covered. Your mom knows you are at my house doing a project." She said, "Come here…" I lay behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Her scent was just as good as that night. Once she fell asleep I placed my fingers over Fitz hand marks. He did this to her. It was so quiet; all I could hear was the sound of her heartbeat. How could I let this happen to her? Why couldn't I just pull her away from Fitz? I want her to be safe; I told her that I would never get her hurt. I told her everything would be ok. But, a day later, she gets choked. I need to protect her like she is gold. I love her and don't want to hurt her, ever.

I got up and closed the door behind me. I figured I would let her sleep. She needed it more than me. I needed to think. I grabbed a water bottle and looked at my computer. Maybe, I will just relax and do some homework. I re read Clare's assignments and they were all fantastic. I went through mine, well depressing and happy, that's me.

I was typing my homework when I heard a bang. "Clare?" I screamed for her upstairs. "Are you alright?" I screamed. I left my water on the counter. I ran upstairs and walked into the room. "What the hell?" I said. She wasn't in there! What the hell? My heart was racing. There was a note on the bed, and the window was wide open. If Fitz took her I swear to god this is it, he is dead. The note read,

"Eli,

I told you not to mess with me. Now, I am messing with your life. I took Clare the only thing you have, away… Just seeing Clare's frightened face puts a smile on mine. She's dead to you now. I know you want to probably kill me, but if you kill me that means you kill Clare. Think before your actions. Try and find us. -Fitz

P.S. We left Adam somewhere after we taught him a lesson, I saw police reports about a missing kid, I think it's Adam. Well, you should know where to find him. Remember where you left him? And, if you call the police Clare goes first.

I need to find Claire…


	6. Chapter 6

He could hurt her even more, how could I let my guard down? Even if it comes down to it, I will take a bullet for her. She is the only thing I have. But, what about Adam, where did we leave him? When Fitz left he probably waited for Adam to leave and they beat him up. When he said "we" beat him up that means it was his whole crew that beat him up. It wasn't just Fitz. He isn't working alone. Clare must be terrified. But, he won't do anything until I find them, right? I have to find Adam first I will search where we left him, near the steps in the alleyway, by the dumpsters.

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

Where was Eli? What did he do? He left me in the room alone and Fitz came through the window. The last thing I could remember was Fitz telling me to be quiet and covering my mouth as he pushed me out the window and a group of guys caught me. I can't remember anything else. But, right now I am in a basement. They locked me in a basement? It had old photo albums and everything was dusty. They tied my hands behind my back and attached to the chair. "Hello?" I screamed. "Hello?" Then, the door opened, my heart was pounding. There were more people than just Fitz. I heard there footsteps. They were so loud. Then, I saw Fitz.

I felt like I was a victim in the mob. "Hey Clare, so you know the deal. If you try to escape then, you're dead. We just have to wait until your little boyfriend comes to save you. I left him a note. So, he will be here soon. But, in the meantime why don't we have a little fun?" I said, "Fun? What's fun?" He said, "Guys out! Watch out for Eli" His crew stared at me as they left and walked up the basement steps. "Well, last time I never got to finish the job. But, your boyfriend has to save your friend." I said, "Adam? What did you do to Adam?" He said, "Don't worry about Adam…He will be fine, hopefully for your sake anyways. Just concentrate on now." I looked at him as he got closer to me. He glided his hands on my neck as he kissed my neck…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Looking for Adam, that was step one. It was dark outside when I looked for Adam. I turned to the alleyway near the dumpster. I saw Adam. "Adam!" I screamed. He was lying down on the floor. "Adam! Can you hear me?" I ran towards him, Adam, he could be hurt. It is one thing messing with Clare, but messing with my best friend too. He is pushing his limits too far. I ran towards Adam. I lifted his head to the wall; he was still on the floor. His marks were indescribable. His shirt was ripped and there was blood seeping through. His pants were ripped and he had a cut lip. Poor Adam, I needed to get him up. "Adam, eh, Adam…Eh buddy come on!" I kept shaking Adam lightly. "Come on buddy! Let's go! You're ok. It's Eli! Come on…" I started to actually cry as I lightly shook him. Then, his head started to shake. "Eli…" He said. "Eh dude, come on it's me, try and focus." He moved his hand to his head and held his head. He rubbed his eyes. "Are you ok? Can you move anything?" He started to stretch when he screamed. "Ah! It's my leg! Eli, it's my leg." He reached for his left knee as he screeched in terror. "Can I roll your pants up?" I asked him. "Dude, just get me to a hospital." I rolled it up anyways. There was a gash, it was huge. I rolled it back down, "Ok, well, you need a hospital." I leaned his shoulder around mine and got him in the car. "Eli, it burns! Hurry up!" He told me. "You have to call Drew. Tell him to be at the hospital, please." I got out my phone as I drove. I put it on speaker. "Hey Drew its Eli, pick up your phone man. It's Adam; he was beat up by Fitz and his crew. I am taking him to the hospital on forty Fifth Street. Ok, it's serious, hurry up!" I left him a voicemail. "Stupid Drew doesn't answer the dumb phone!" Adam screamed. "It'll be ok buddy, just don't move that much try to stay still." Adam screeched, "Eli, if they won't let me talk to you I need, ugh, to tell you now. Fitz took Clare. They took her to a basement somewhere. I don't know where. He told me to tell you there was a hint, and the hint, the hint…" I said, "Adam what the hell is the hint?" He said, "Ah! It's number twenty four." I said, "Twenty four…the street." I slammed my hands on the wheel of my car. I started zooming when my phone rung, "Hey Eli, what's wrong with Adam? Is he ok? I am at the hospital where are you?" Drew asked me so nervous. "We are coming we are on forty second street. Adam will explain everything." I hung up the phone before he could even talk. I saw Drew and pulled over. Before I got out, Adam grabbed my arm, "Be careful, please." I smirked at him and said, "I never get hurt. Get better." I helped him out of the car and handed him off to Drew as he limped inside the hospital screeching. "Thanks man," Drew yelled out. Now, that I have Adam safe, I have to save Clare…

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

He looked at me and said, "Wow that was, amazing. You are, amazing." I stopped crying by this time, because tears don't work on monsters. He said this as he put his pants back on. My hair was messy; my buttons on my shirt were broken. "Are you satisfied now?" I asked him as I quivered. He looked at me and said, "Pretty much, didn't you have fun? Well, I know I did. I guess Eli didn't get here quick enough to get you through that." As that moment when he finished that sentence Eli smashed through the door. "Clare!" He ran towards me, when a gun shot was fired. It was deflected as Fitz held a gun. "Get away from her!" He yelled. Eli held his hands up and backed away from me. "Ok Fitz you won…you had Clare down here. Wow, big deal. Just put the gun down." Fitz smiled at me and laughed at Eli, "Clare, why don't you tell him what we did together?" Fitz asked me. Then I flinched as Eli looked at me, "He…ugh…he…" Fitz said, "I raped her!" Eli's face went from dark to sheet white. His face was drained of color.

"I raped her…and I had fun! I am sure she loved it too." I flinched at the words he was saying. "It was horrible, Eli." I said. "Clare, get up. Let's go!" Fitz faced the gun towards me, "Stay down! Don't move or I will shoot." Eli flinched towards me and the bullet was shot. "No!" I screamed! The bullet hit Eli in the chest. "Ah!" Eli screamed as he dropped to the floor. Fitz dropped the gun. I ran towards Eli. Everything was moving so slowly. I was hovering over Eli. "Eli, Eli! Please, no!" "What did I do?" I heard Fitz mumble. Eli said, "Come here…" I put my ear near his mouth. "Clare, I am going to go to a better place now…I just…" I shook my head and cried, "No Eli. You can't, you promised me you wouldn't leave me." He grabbed my hand and I was shaking. Eli said, "Romeo and Juliet end up in the afterlife together. And, we will be together again someday. I will wait for you, I could never feel the way I feel about you every again. I love you Clare…I will always be with you no matter what I am here." I said, "Eli, I can't lose you…" I cried as he brought my head to his chest. He kissed me on the head. I said, "You aren't leaving me now, we are growing old together. We will live together and love each other forever…" Eli's hand was shaking when he smirked and it started to fade. I said, "You aren't leaving me!" I got up and faced Fitz, "You did this! Now, you fix it! Call 911!" Fitz did what I said. "We are on Twenty Fourth Street downtown in the basement. Someone was shot in the chest, we need assistance now!" He hung up the phone and said, "They say do mouth to mouth, good luck." I ran over to Eli. I did mouth to mouth resuscitation until he would breathe again. The blood was oozing. "Eli…" I cried. I can't lose him, he is all I have…


	7. Chapter 7

Then, I heard sirens and before I knew it Eli was on a stretcher. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. He wasn't breathing at all or showing any improvement. They were trying so hard to restart his heart. Then we were in the hospital they rushed him into the emergency room. I ran in with them. "Eli!" I screamed as the nurse said, "M'am you can't be in here." I had to be forced out of the emergency room. I sat outside of the emergency room and filled out papers about Eli. When I sat there for hours, not knowing what was going on…I saw at the corner of my eye, Adam. Adam was in a wheel chair. "Adam…" I said. "Hey what are you doing here? What happened?"He looked at me and said, "I was beaten up by Fitz and his gang. They gashed my leg open with a knife and I got thirty stitches. It hurt, but I got through it thanks to Eli. If he didn't find me in that alleyway at that time I could have bled to death." I said, "Yeah he was brave…he got shot Adam." Adam looked at me and he was speechless, "Is he going to be ok?" I said, "They haven't told me anything since I was here. He wasn't responding to me…I think we lost him Adam." Adam started to tear and then I broke out into tears. Adam wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. Then, I saw the nurse, she walked over to me, "You are with Eli right?" I said, "Yes, tell me he is ok?" The nurse said, "He is recovering. He is in and out of sleep. He is responsive. The wound was very close to the heart. But, miraculously the bullet missed any vital arteries and organs. You can see him now, but I think he is sleeping. Just stick to short and easy things to talk about. Don't get him upset, keep him upbeat." I didn't know what to expect when I turned the knob of this door.

As I walked in I sat in a chair next to his bed. Eli was hooked up to tubes and it was so quiet you could only hear the sound of the heart monitor. I grabbed his hand and it was freezing. I looked at his chest. His chest had a big covering and blood was seeping through. He was sleeping, but he had the same smirk on his face. I loved him so much. I rested my head next to his hand. I drifted off into a sleep, when I felt something on my head. It was Eli's hand rubbing my head. I slowly looked up, "Eli…" I said. "Clare how did you save me? I thought I was dead." I said, "It wasn't your time to go. I need you." He smiled. I then smiled in return and he laughed and held his hand to his chest and screeched in agony. "Is Fitz in jail?" He asked me. "Let's not talk about him. Let's just focus on getting you better. I think you have someone who wants to see you?"

I asked him as I opened the door and Adam rolled into the room on his wheel chair. Adam said, "Eli, I told you not to get in trouble. You scared us both man." Eli said, "That's what I do best." Adam looked at him and said, "Dude, I really want to thank you. Without you I wouldn't be alive right now. The doctors told me that I could have died if you didn't find me when you did." Eli held out his arm so Adam banged it and Eli said, "That's what friends are for." I smiled and then Eli asked me, "Do you guys know where Fitz is?" I didn't answer him because the nurse told me to keep him calm. "So, how do you feel?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "Clare, why can't you just tell me?" I said, "We don't know." Eli said, "Did you tell Adam what he did?" Adam said, "What happened?" I started to tear. "Clare, come here don't cry." Eli told me. "Do you guys need some time alone?" Adam asked. I was going to say no but, Eli said, "Yeah just give us a few minutes." Adam said, "Good, I am going to get food…" as he wheeled out.

Eli called me over and said, "Come here Clare…Sit here." I slowly sat on the bed and I leaned on his chest slowly. "There you go." He said. He then continued, "Clare, I want to know what he did to you, I want to know everything…If it gets hard to say you can stop…" I said, "He…he told me that you were coming, but he side tracked you. He said that he didn't finish what he was doing in the alleyway that night when you saved me. Then, he ugh, he took off his shirt, and he surrounded my body. I…I felt trapped." He put his arm around me and said, "Clare, its ok. I won't let him touch you, ever again." I continued, "He ripped off my shirt and he told me to calm down. He told me that this would never compare to what you did with me. He said that he would be so much better to me." Eli's nostrils began to flare. I continued, "He started kissing me, and I just I don't want to say anything else about it." Eli said, "Its ok, that's enough. Did he…use protection?" Eli waited impatiently for my answer. "Clare did he put a condom on or not?" I hesitated and said, "No…" Eli said, "NO! Why not? What's wrong with him? Clare, were you on birth control. I know you were on it when we…did it. But, what about then." Eli was mad now, "Eli, what was I supposed to do? Say oh wait don't rape me I have to take my birth control? What the hell is wrong with you?" I got up and he said, "Clare, stop." I stopped at the door. "Please come back here…" I turned around, "Come here Clare, I love you, I am sorry." I said, "Eli, he didn't use anything, I didn't take the pill and I am probably pregnant." He breathed in and out, "Ok, well we can't do anything about it. What about an abortion?" I said, "Eli, are you crazy? I can't kill a defenseless baby. It didn't do anything." Eli said, "I know, it was worth a shot. If you are pregnant, I will raise it as if it's my own." I smiled and said, "When you get out of here, we can go to the doctor and I can see if I am pregnant." Eli said, "I will be with you, no matter what. I promised you that and I promise that after this is all over we will be happy." I said, "I love you Eli." I looked at him and he leaned into kiss me…We locked lips for what felt like the first time.

I left Eli after visiting hours were over. I went home to rest and just gather what just happened in my mind. I am just so glad that Eli is so supportive over everything. He would even raise a child who isn't his. That's one of the many things that I love about Eli.

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I can't believe what I put Clare through. These past few weeks have been horrible. I got shot because I tried to defend Clare, but Clare still gets hurt. That isn't supposed to happen. Fitz wasn't even smart enough to protect himself. He is the most retarded rapist ever. I am madly in love with Clare and don't want to hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her. But, being around her gets her in more danger. If I wasn't with her then Fitz would have never targeted her. I couldn't break her heart like that. I promised her I would never leave her and I would always be in her heart if anything ever happened.

I needed to talk to Adam, I need advice about Clare. Adam rolled in on his wheel chair and he looked at me up and down. "Man, what happened to you?" He asked me. "After, I dropped you off at the hospital; I went to go save Clare. Fitz had her trapped in a basement. He…did some stuff. And then I went in there and Fitz shot me, in the chest. I was telling Clare all of this stuff, of how we will always be together. And, now I am questioning us being together." Adam looked at me with his mouth open as if he saw a ghost. "You are going the wrong way about this. After what you brought her into. You brought her into this and now you want to just push her to the curb. You can't do that! How could you even think that?" I shook my head and said, "Adam, I am just thinking of reality. Us being together won't work right now. Every time I am around her, Fitz will pop up out of nowhere and hurt Clare. And, the worst part about this is every time I try to protect her, I get hurt and then she gets hurt." Adam searched for words to say, "Then, eliminate Fitz." I continued, "Do you think I haven't been trying? Clare is stubborn about that. She wants me to stay away from being violent. And, I don't think I could do that. Fitz aggravates me to no end. He is in my head now, and I need to get him out. But, I could never tell Clare." Adam said, "Dude, don't be like that. Just, ignore Fitz and stay with Clare. She needs you now more than ever…" Adam made a point about that. "I shouldn't just abandon Clare. If I did that she would resent me forever, and I can't live without her." I told Adam, I was pouring my heart and soul onto Adam. "Dude, I'm sorry you have to listen to this. Let's talk about you. So, when are they letting you out of here?" I asked Adam. Adam smiled and said, "Three to five days…"e

I said, "Well aren't you lucky?" Adam said, "Dude, you will be out of here soon, you just have to heal, that's all." I winced at him and said, "They told me I have two weeks in here until I can go. But, until then I can't move from this bed unless I have to pee. This is like prison. And, I only get three hours of visiting time." I was so frustrated.

Adam looked at me and smirked, "Don't worry time will fly. It won't be so bad." I laughed and said, "It won't be that bad. Adam, everything in my life is horrible except for knowing you and dating Clare…everything else, is bad. And, to be truthful, I think everything happening with Clare is a sign. It means that I shouldn't be happy, I don't deserve it." Adam slapped my leg and said, "Stop being all depressed and be happy. You have good friends and a perfect, caring, beautiful, girlfriend. What more can you ask for?" I thought about it and said, "You're right Adam. Listen, I am going to call Clare and apologize for everything. And, I am going to start off on a fresh plate." Then, all of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest. "Ah!" I screamed loudly. It felt like something was tearing through my chest. "Someone help!" I heard Adam scream as everything around me started to slow down…


	8. Chapter 8

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

I knew Eli meant no harm, but he hurt me when he mentioned an abortion. I wish he would clear everything up.

I wish Fitz could disappear and I could turn back time to the first day Eli and I first met. He told me I had pretty eyes and I was left speechless. From that moment, I knew we were destined to be together. Eli was the one for me; he was the other half of my heart. He completed me, and I complete him. I couldn't sleep knowing Eli was in the hospital and I wasn't there. I felt obligated to be with him at every second, by his side. But, the nurse had to send me home. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting, I don't know what I was waiting for. There was nothing to do, but sulk.

Then, my cell phone rang. The number was unfamiliar. "Hello?" I said. The person responded, "Hello, this is the Community hospital located on forty Fifth Street and I am speaking on the behalf of Eli Goldsworthy. We were given this number incase anything ever happened." I said, "Yes, this is his girlfriend. Is Eli ok?" The nurse sighed and said, "Eli is…stable. He was fine when you left. But, Adam was there and then he had a panic attack and fell into cardiac arrest. I think you and your friend fed him too much information that got him upset. We warned you not to upset him and to keep him on simple terms. But, he is ok now. Do not worry; I want you, for his sake to just let him rest for a couple of days. Just give him about four to five days to rest." I said, "Oh ok, I won't come until Wednesday then…" The nurse said, "Thank you Clare, for understanding." I hung up the phone. I hope Eli was ok, I hope they tell him that I can't visit so he won't be mad…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Why hasn't Clare visited me in two days? She is probably mad at me. I apologized and everything. I don't get it, she is so difficult. What if Fitz took her? What if Fitz has her, and I can't help her. The people here won't listen to me if I told them. I haven't even heard from Adam. Is Adam mad at me too? What did I do to him...Then the nurse walked in and broke my chain of thought.

"Hello Eli, how do you feel?" She asked me with a smile. I said, "I am good." She said, "Give me your arm, let me check your blood pressure." She took my blood pressure and said, "Are you sure you are ok? You pressure is pretty high." I said, "Nothing, just worrying." The nurse said, "For your own sake I would just rest and don't worry about anything…" The nurse was halfway out the door when I asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen Clare? The girl I was with before…" She said, "Nope, I haven't seen her in a couple of days…" She walked out of the room before I could ask if she called my cell phone. I banged my hands on the tray and all my food fell off onto the floor. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think without Clare…

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

I have to go to school tomorrow and act as if nothing ever happened. Fitz isn't in school; no one knows where he is. He vanished as if he wasn't even there. I should just go to school the next few days and live with it. Just, go to school and hopefully it will distract me from everything and then on Wednesday I will go see Eli…

The next day came, and I felt like a black cloud was following me around. I sat at the lunch table alone, Ali and Drew went out for lunch and I just saw alone and minded my own business.

Then, while I was sitting down Owen sat at the same table as me and smiled. "Hi…" I said awkwardly. He looked at me and said, "Look I just felt bad about the whole thing that happened with Fitz. He sent me to apologize for him. Because, he wants to speak to you alone …" I said, "No way, do you think I am stupid?" Owen looked at me and said, "Listen, Clare, Fitz likes you, a lot."

I got up and walked into the hallway. He said, "Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you…" I turned around, "Did he tell you he raped me? Did he tell you that?" He said, "He was angry at Eli and he took it out on you. Eli has you wrapped around his finger so tight. The only way to get your attention is to take you away." I said, "Take me away? Are you crazy?" He said, "Just come with me after school and we can go to Fitz." I said, "If you take me there, I will call the police. Just, go away tell him to leave me and Eli alone. Or I am telling the police, everything…about how we had to tell the police Eli shot himself by mistake. That it was an accident that he was cleaning it and the bullet went off… We lied to the police because he would come and kill him!" The hallways were so empty. "You don't know Fitz like I do… he takes things to extreme levels, but he would never do anything he is all talk." I said, "All talk! He isn't all talk! He shot Eli! He shot Eli in the chest and I had to stand there and watch him suffer. That was one of the most devastating things I have ever had to watch." He said, "Fine, just please do it. Just come with me to talk to Fitz. He won't do anything to you…I will make sure he won't touch you."

I said, "There is nothing to do or say. Leave me alone." I turned around and walked away from Owen, "I warned you! Now, he is going to take you away…" He grabbed me by the arm and said, "He is going to take you. But, if you go with me I will make sure you just talk. No touching and I will take you back home. Just, please do it." I said, "Will he leave us alone?" Owen nodded. What was I doing?


	9. Chapter 9

I went into Owens car and he said, "I have to put this on you." It was a blindfold. "I might trust you, but Fitz doesn't. He doesn't trust you that you won't tell the police where he is." I said, "Ok…." Then, I thought of Eli as Owen placed the blindfold over my eyes. Then, the car stopped after about fifteen to twenty minutes. "Ok, now just be calm and listen and we will be out of here soon." I walked somewhere and I sat on a chair. "Hello Clare, its Fitz. I needed to see you and apologize for everything." I said, "It's not accepted." Someone touched my face and removed my blindfold. Fitz kissed me on the cheek and I slapped him across the face. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. Owen said, "Come on man, you said you just wanted to talk to her. Just talk…" He put his arms up and said, "Ok, calm down. I guess, I kind of deserved that." I said, "Deserved that? You should be in jail! You should be killed! You shot Eli! You raped me!" He said, "Clare, baby you make it sound, so bad." I said, "Bad? Go to hell!" I said as I kicked him in the nuts. He was on the floor wheezing as I turned around and he said, "Owen!" Owen grabbed me and sat me down, "Just shut up and listen so he won't go crazy…" He whispered in my ear. "Clare, you are hard to please. But, I want you to know, I like you. I was using you because of Eli. I wanted us to be even. But, turns out he just gets beat." I said, "I will never do anything with you! I will never date you! Just leave me alone!" He stood up and said, "You are going to break up with Eli! Just break up with him!" I crossed my arms and said, "Why the hell would I ever even consider that?" He said, "If you don't break up with him the next time you see him, I will finish him off. He is already on his last leg. I was surprised he didn't die when I shot him. I missed his heart by a couple of inches, he was lucky." I said, "If you wanted him to die, than why didn't you let him die? Why did you call the police?" He said, "I couldn't stand to see the look on your face. The fear I saw in your eyes. It would kill me, but now that it doesn't bother me, I don't care if he's dead." He then continued, "Go break up with him or he will die. It's a life for a life. You break up with him; he is out of the picture." I said, "Ok…" I gulped and Owen walked me out. "Goodbye Clare…" Fitz told me as Owen put the blindfold over my face. Owen told me not to cry, he told me not to do it…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Five days went by and no sign of Clare, I left messages and nothing. I was worried and all I wanted to do was just …die. Then, as my mind trailed off I saw Clare and she knocked on the door. I was going to keep calm and act normal. "Hey stranger…" I said as I smirked. She was upset. "Clare what's wrong? Why haven't you called me? Or, returned my text messages…" She sat down in the chair next to me and said, "Well, after you went into Cardiac arrest I got a phone call from the hospital. They told me not to contact you in five days. But, then it gave me time to think." Time to think? She is going to break up with me; I have to talk her out of it. "I need some time away from you Eli. My life would be better without you. All my life…" She started crying as she forced the words out of her mouth. "All my life I wanted a person to hold on to forever. But, it's not you. I am sorry." She was weeping historically. "Clare, why are you doing this to yourself? If you really wanted to let me go, you wouldn't cry. I know you and you don't want to do this." Clare looked at me as I pressed my fingers against her tears and whipped them from her face. "Clare…please don't do this." She said, "I have to go…Goodbye Eli." She got up and I screamed, "Clare! Come back! Clare please!" It feels like someone just broke my heat in half. I ripped out the needles hooked up to my arm and ran after her. "Clare!" I grabbed her hand and turned her around. I faced her eye to eye. I kissed her on the lips. "Please, don't do this…" I started to tear. She said, "I have to, I have to do it. I have to do it to protect you!" I said, "Protect me! What happened?" The nurse ran into my room and said, "Eli what's wrong with you? Get back into this room, right now." I said, "Just come back in the room with me…" Clare followed me back into the room. "Who told you to do this? Fitz did?" She stood up and said, "Yes…and we have to do it…or he is going to kill you!" I said, "Ok, then if he wants a break up, then we will give him one." She looked at me very confused… "We pretend to break up and he thinks we are over. Then, we see what he does." Clare said, "Ok, that's a good idea." I said, "Clare, I just want you to never be afraid to tell me anything, especially something as serious as this." Clare said, "I know Eli, I am sorry, I am so sorry." I opened my arms and said, "Come here…" I wrapped my arms around her as she stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

I fell asleep when, someone shook my arm. It was the nurse; she told me that I had to leave because someone else was here to see Eli. I assumed it was Adam and left. I kissed Eli on the cheek and was on my way. I left him a note explaining what happened and how I had to leave. I went home to a quiet house. My parents were sleeping, and I just lay on my bed and closed my eyes…

ELI'S PERSPECTIVE

I rubbed my eyes and noticed Clare was gone. She left a note on the side of my bed. "Eli, I tried to consider being together without Fitz knowing, but it is too risky. I have to go my own way now. It's too dangerous for you, the last thing I want to do is get you killed. I love you and I will never love a person as much as I loved you. But, you have to let me go. I want to forget about everything we had together. If you see me in school, don't confront me. Just, leave me alone and give me enough time to forget you… -Clare." I sat there holding the note as time stopped. My heart was racing and tears started to fall from my face. Clare, she would never say this. But, she had too. I can't do things she doesn't want me to do…So, I will leave her alone until she realizes she misses me and can't live without me.

Then, as I was thinking the nurse said, "You have a visitor!" I said, "Clare?" "No, it's a boy…" The nurse said as she walked away. Oh Adam, great now I have to explain why I am crying to him. I was looking at the door waiting for Adam to wheel in through the door. I saw two feet appear and I glared up, Fitz. Fitz walked in and closed the door. "Eli, I'm not here to hurt you, I am just here to…make sure you are ok." I said, "I am fine..." I smiled just to piss him off. "So, why were you crying?" I said, "She broke up with me…because of you." He said, "Well, break ups are hard. But, I am sure you'll get over it." I said, "Let's go back to what you did to Clare…" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I did it with her man. And, ever since then I can't get her off my mind." I said, "Fitz she was mine. She was my girlfriend and she didn't do it with you. Did you ask her if she was ok with it?" He said, "No, I didn't need to ask her that, I knew she wanted it." I said, "Fitz, news flash! She did it with me, because we love each other. I asked her if she was ok with it and then the outcome wasn't as great as I planned. But, that's not the point you raped her. You had sex with her by force. It wasn't because you both wanted to! And, Fitz what else did you do wrong about that?" He looked at me confused and said, "I shot you…after?" I said, "No Fitz! You didn't put a condom on!" He smiled and laughed, "I did that on purpose…" My nostrils flared and my blood pressure went up. My heart monitor was going crazy. "I want her to be pregnant with my child so then she will have to have me in her life, forever." He told me. My anger level went from calm to pissed in a matter of seconds. "Dude, don't you know if you really care about someone you think, before you do. If you thought that for one second she would love you, wrong. And, have you thought about how this baby would ruin her life? She would be walking around school resenting you even more than she is now. She has to walk around being pregnant in high school." I tried to explain to him about what he did bad, but I think talking to a wall would have been easier. "You had sex with her too?" He questioned me with a smirk. "I did it; I mean we did it because we loved each other! And, I put protection on and she was on birth control. And, on top of that I was careful…" Fitz got up and said, "Well, since she broke up with you, like I told her to you aren't a problem anymore. I am the solution. I am going to be the father of her baby no matter what you say." I said, "There is a possibility she isn't pregnant." Fitz said, "Oh, she is pregnant all right…all thanks to me." He smiled at me and walked out.

I needed to talk to Adam. Adam walked in, "Hey buddy, haven't seen you in forever. How are you feeling? The hospital let me out two days ago." I said, "Wow, lucky you. Well, they won't let me go until next week because I went into cardiac arrest. But, that is the least of my problems right now. Fitz is forcing Clare to break up with me so he could have her all to himself. Adam, I don't know what to do…" Adam saw the worry in my face and said, "Clare will do what's right. Eli, you have to trust her. She knows what she is doing…" I said, "She broke up with me Adam. I might have just lost the most important person in my life, again…" Adam looked at me and said, "Don't say that! In a week, Clare is going to the doctor's right?" I nodded and said, "Yes, where are you going with this?" Adam said, "Surprise her and be there with her. That would probably make her day and then just tell her how much you love her and all of that gooey stuff I don't care about." I smiled and did our handshake and he said, "Feel better dude." I said, "I'll call you."

ONE WEEK LATER…

I got out of the hospital the day Clare was going into the hospital for the pregnancy exam. I figured I would leave and then come in when she is in the room. I was walking into the hospital with a bouquet of flowers. And, I bought her chocolates and a teddy bear. What I wanted to say to Clare was replaying in my head. I asked the nurse, "Excuse me where is Clare Edwards?" She said, "Room 171, right around that corner." I walked around the corner and walked in the door smiling. I saw Fitz and Clare holding hands. She was sitting on the table as the doctor brought up the picture of the baby. "It's a boy!" The doctor said. Clare wrapped her arms around Fitz body. "Clare what are you doing?" I said as I dropped the flowers on the floor. "What are you doing here?" Fitz said, "Get out of here!" Then, she turned to Fitz and hugged him and kissed him. The doctor walked out and Clare said, "I told you Eli, we weren't meant to be together…" She and Fitz walked right by me laughing and smiling holding hands. Then, I saw Adam. "What the hell was that?" I asked Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam looked at me as if I was clueless. "You don't know? They are like totally in love. Everyone says they are the cutest couple at Degrassi." I said, "In love, they were never together! She would never do this to me!" Then, I looked at Fitz and Clare. Fitz got down on one knee. Clare put her hands over her mouth. She was smiling and happy. "What's going on...?" I asked Adam. Clare smiled and Fitz put the ring on her finger. "She said yes to marrying that jerk!" I told Adam. Adam said, "He isn't a jerk, you raped Clare… You're a jerk…" I said, "Me? He did it!" I screamed running after Clare, "He did it Clare! I didn't do it!"

I screamed and screamed but I couldn't catch up! She was too fast for me. Then, I fell and I woke up sweating. "Just a bad dream…" I said as I got up and splashed my face with water. "Oh my god…that must have been the worst nightmare ever." I told myself. I looked in the mirror and knew what I had to do. I had to do everything in my power to get Clare back.

I was up all day and the night after that nightmare. It just seemed so real, as if I had seen the future. Clare, she can't turn her back on me. After what we have been through, and the feelings I have for couldn't have been explained more clearly than I already did to her. My first step was getting the hell out of this hospital. Once I am out I can get a hold of Clare, and fix everything. I think telling her about an abortion was one of the worst things I could possibly do. I knew she was upset, when I said that word, it was a mistake. When I said it, the color in her face faded to a pale white. That was my first mistake… I think saying I loved her, probably put too much pressure on Clare. And now, I don't know how I could let her get pregnant with someone else's child. I am so stupid.

As I was thinking I saw Clare. She was in the room. "Clare…" I whispered as she smiled. I said, "Why did you decide to come back?" She just kept smiling and then she was holding someone's hand. Then, Fitz appeared behind her. "What is he doing here?" I screamed as I blinked a couple of times and noticed she wasn't even there. I was screaming at the nurse, and the doctor was behind her. "Eli, are you ok?" I said, "Yes, I am fine. I just need to get out of here. Being here alone is making me go insane!" The doctor said, "I know Eli, its tough. Nurse, can you give us some time to talk." The nurse left and the doctor sat in the chair that Clare sat in before she broke up with me.

"Listen Eli, I was in your place, believe it or not when I was your age. Bullying is a horrible thing, and your girlfriend. See, Eli here is a tip you shouldn't do what she doesn't want you to do. Just, tell her how you feel." He told me. I was so creped out by this doctor but in a strange way I was thankful that he knew what I was dealing with. "I will let you out of the hospital tomorrow, on one condition," he told me. I said, "Anything…" This doctor was like an angel. "You have to get the girl back." I smiled and said, "Definitely…" I am pretty sure the doctor letting me out of the hospital early is illegal. But, it isn't my fault if he did. He told the nurses I was fine to leave tomorrow. They placed my chart in a basket and I was allowed to leave tomorrow morning at ten in the morning…Here I come Clare!

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

I had to tell Eli we were broken up for good. I had to protect him. Even though I am hurting the one person I love, I need to do whatever it takes to keep him alive. If I am pregnant with Fitz child I can't just ignore that. I have to tell Fitz. But, from here on in if I am pregnant I am on my own. But, as they say when the going gets tough the tough get going. I need to be strong, for myself and the possible baby. I made an appointment for tomorrow. My parents won't know because they will think I am at school. And, by the time I get home I will erase the message from school. They will never know I was absent. It was a perfect plan, except, I was starting to think like Eli…and I liked it.

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Finally, I was out of the hospital. I stood out of the hospital and took a deep breath in and breathed out. It was like breathing air for the first time. I smiled at the world. Then, I started to walk when I saw Adam...Adam was driving my car. "Hope in…" He said as he patted the passenger seat. "How did you know I got out today?" He said, "I have my ways, don't worry about it. Don't ask how I got the keys to your car either…" I laughed and said, "Well, just take me home." Adam said, "Why don't I drop you off and then you promise me you will rest. The doctor let you out early and it means you could be unstable. So, for everyone's sake be careful with what you do and just rest for the rest of today." I looked at him and said, "Fine, as long as you promise to come over tomorrow night. I am going to go to Clare to the doctor's appointment." Adam said, "You are finally doing the right thing."

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

My appointment for today was at ten but, I decided to go early and read the pamphlets in the waiting room. I got there and my heart was racing. I was so nervous and I didn't want to know what the results of this test will be. I was here all alone with no support. I had to do this on my own… I was reading a pamphlet when the door opened. It was Eli. Eli was standing at the door and my heart beat started to slow down. Eli made me calm. He sat down next to me and said, "I told you that no matter what you said in that note, I would be here today, with you." I was confused, what did I say in the note? "I only told you that the nurse woke me up and she told me to leave…" He said, "But, I got a note from you saying you were breaking up with me." I shook my head, "I never left you that note…" Then, the nurse called, "Clare Edwards…" I got up and Eli held out his hand. I placed my hand together with his and my heart was racing again…

I sat on the table and Eli stood right beside the table. "It'll be ok…" He said. He was so calm. The doctor came in, "Clare Edwards, sixteen years old, one hundred and twenty pounds, how long has it been since you've had intercourse." I stuttered and said, "Two…Two weeks." Then he said, "Ok, so now I need you to pee in this cup and I will test it. Then, we will know in a couple of minutes if you are pregnant." I nodded as he handed me the cup. I walked to the bathroom door and turned to glance at Eli and he said, "Go ahead Clare. I will be waiting out here."

After I did what the doctor told me to do I went back to the table. I sat there and Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's ok…" He told me. I said, "Just stop, stop being so positive. It isn't normal." He looked at me confused and said, "What am I supposed to say?" I was thinking and said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You are just trying to help…" Then the doctor walked in with a file. My head felt so heavy…What was the doctor going to tell me? He sighed, and said…


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor flipped through the file and said, "so, Clare…it turns out you are pregnant." I turned to Eli and he cradled me in his arms. I started hysterically crying…I couldn't find words to say.

ELI'S PERSPECTIVE

"Come on Clare, don't be upset." I told her as I rubbed her arms and back as she cried. "I will leave you too alone for a while," the doctor suggested. I bent down to her eye level and looked at her. "Clare, this is something we should be happy about. We are going to raise a child together; we always wanted to do that. But, we are just doing it out of order. We are going to get through this Clare." She just kept crying and crying. She never said a word to me, she hasn't said anything. We were in the car and I drove in silence as I heard her weep.

I got her inside my house. I walked her in and sat her down on the couch. She hasn't stopped crying for two hours. I got her water and I opened it. I bent down and said, "Clare, if you aren't going to talk, than at least stay hydrated." I told her this as she wiped the tears from her face.

Then, she finally started speaking. "Eli, I can't do this alone…I can't be alone." I sat next to Clare and put my arms around her. "I love you Clare, even if you didn't want me to be around you I would have still been around. I am here for you, to be with you. I am here so you won't have to worry about being alone." Clare nodded and smiled at me, "Eli, I don't know what I would do without you…" She told me. I smiled and she fell asleep in my arms…

The next day we decided that we had to tell Adam. We invited Adam over to play video games and hangout. But, what we were about to tell him, he had not expected. "Adam, Clare is pregnant…" Adam's video game made a noise and he died in the game. "What?" He asked nervously. "She is pregnant, with Fitz child." Adam looked at Clare, "You cheated on him?" I said, "No Adam, she didn't cheat on me." He looked at us all confused, "So, then how is the baby's Fitz's'?"

I winced at him and he said, "Oh Clare, I am so sorry…" Adam said to Clare as he said, "Eli, how can you let him do that? How isn't Fitz dead yet?" Clare got up and left the room. I said, "How could I let him do that? I had to save you…before Clare. That's when he did it. Clare won't let me hurt Fitz… Clare won't let me touch her anymore after this pregnancy test. This morning I tried to put my arm around her, and she just moved. Last night, she cried for hours and I was comforting her. But, now it's as if I mean nothing to her. So, in the end Fitz wins, again…" Adam said, "But, you are going to help Clare, right?" I breathed in and said, "Of course, I would never leave her even because of this. I want to help her through this so then she will know in her heart that no matter what I am here for her." Adam said, "Dude, she is just going through a really rough time with this. Just, my advice would be giving her space and when she wants you she has you." I said, "You are right Adam, but if I spend time without her than, that gives Fitz all the more reason to hurt her and the baby." Adam stood up and he helped me up. "I am here for you guys if you need me," Adam told me. Clare walked up to Adam and hugged him. "Thank you Adam…" She told him.

Adam left and it was just Clare and I together. I needed her to know, I am here. I don't want to be invisible. I was downstairs making dinner and then Clare said, "How am I going to tell my parents?" I said, "We can tell them together…" Clare shook her head, "They would kill me…Eli, I'm not supposed even have sex until I am married…" She made a good point, but, she has to go home some time. "Listen, I will tell them. This is my fault. I will tell them it's our child and I am the father." Clare said, "Ok, Eli…" She must have thrown up three times since she has been here. I sat by her side near the toilet. She would cry and puke all over the bathroom. Then, when she was done she would lay down as I wiped the leftover puke off the floor. I think she threw up more than she ate. "Tomorrow morning we could head over to your parents house and tell them," I told her. "Sure, why not…all I want is for this to be over. The puking is just horrible…" I said, "I second that, cleaning up after you isn't what I imagined but, I did read the pamphlets from the office and it says it was expected…" Clare smiled for the first time in a while and said, "What else was…expected?" I said, "Cramps, excessive vomiting, mood swings, and crying." She said, "That doesn't sound so pleasant." I nodded and said, "Well, they say everything is pretty bad, but as long as you have your partner with you they say things should be better." Clare said, "Really?" I touched her arm and I smiled. She jumped a little as I gently rubbed her arm. "It's ok Clare; I would never hurt you…" She said, "I know Eli…" She looked into my eyes and we started kissing. This is the first time we kissed in what seemed like forever. Then, she backed away. "What, does my breath smell?" I asked her. She put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. I laughed and followed her into bathroom. She barfed into the toilet, "its ok, just think of blue skies and rainbows…" I told her. I tapped her on the back as she threw up. This was going to be the longest nine months of our lives…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

Well, all I feel I have been going is sleeping, eating, throwing up, and crying. But, no matter what Eli was there. He stayed by my side in the bathroom and sat with me when I cried. He made it seem like everything is going to be ok. I had to keep positive, for the baby and myself. I needed to tell my parents today that I was pregnant with Eli's child. But, Eli always told me to stay strong and that we were doing this together.

I walked into my house with Eli. "Mom, Dad, we need to talk." I told them as they got up from the couch and sat at the table. My heart was racing, I wasn't sure if I could do this. "Is this something about the project?" My mother asked smiling. I said, "No…No mom it isn't. It is about me and Eli." I said, "Eli and I…" I couldn't find the words to tell them. "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, your daughter and I did something together. And now…" Eli told them and he continued, "I am in love with your daughter, sir. And, now your daughter is…" I said, "I am pregnant." My dad stood up and said, "What did you do to my daughter you animal?" Eli stood up, "Mr. Edwards you have to understand. I am going to help Clare with this baby." My mother didn't say a word. "Clare get to your room and you get the hell out of my house. I don't want you to see him, ever again!" My dad screamed as he pointed to Eli. I grabbed Eli's hand and said, "No! Dad, if you can't accept this, than…I am leaving." My dad said, "With him? No you are not. You are staying here and he is leaving." I don't know what I was doing, but being in this house was not good for any of us. "I am leaving. I will be out in five minutes Eli, go to the car." Eli went outside, but before he did, he kissed me on the cheek. I ran upstairs, "Clare! Clare what are you doing?" My dad screamed. I ignored him as I packed my bags, and packed everything I needed. I packed everything in Eli's car. I looked at my house. Eli was behind me he wrapped his arms around me and said, "We have to do everything we can do to keep this baby safe. This isn't a good environment for the baby. I love you Clare, and I will take care of you…Don't worry." I turned around and hugged him as he helped me into the car. I felt, free…

After this, I lived with Eli in his house. We still had to go to school until I was six months along. Then, I had an excuse to be out of school. Everyone knew I was pregnant. There were wise cracks being said and words that hurt. Ali avoided me because of what happened. I only had Eli and Adam. Fitz told everyone that I cheated on Eli with him. I could not say otherwise, because if I did, he would hurt Eli. We are together and even in front of Fitz. He couldn't do anything because I was carrying his child. I wanted to tell everyone what really happened, but I can't.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I started showing, my stomach was slowly starting to pop out. I must have had to leave class twenty times to vomit. I was taken out of school because I was too sick to stay in school. I told them I couldn't get home unless Eli drove me. I had to explain the whole situation with my family and Eli. They strangely understood everything. They called Eli out of class. He ran down the hall into the office, "Hey what happened? Are you ok?" I said, "I'm fine, just nauseous." He said, "Ok, let me take you home. Is that ok?" I said, "Yeah, they said it was ok. Just, get me home." We walked into the car and I fell asleep on the way home. "Clare, come on you can sleep inside the house." I said, "Ok…" I got up and I fell asleep the second I hit the pillow.

I woke up and I had massive pain in my back. "Ah!" I screamed. "Clare?" He screamed. I heard Eli's footsteps get louder and faster. Then, he came in the room. "Clare what's wrong?" I said, "It's my back, it hurts!" He said, "Let me look." I turned around and stood up. He lifted the back of my shirt and he said, "I don't see anything, but I think we should still go to the hospital to make sure everything is ok." Eli dialed Adam and told him to meet us at the emergency room. Eli and I rushed into the car as the pain got more intense…


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I APOLIGIZE FOR ALL THE SUSPENSE AND , THE THING IS DEGRASSI IS ALL ABOUT INTENSITY. BESIDES, I HAVE TO LIVE UP TO MY NAME (CLIFFHANGER GIRL) **** ENJOY.**

This is the day that I regret everything or anything that I did wrong. Let me go back to that day, the worst day of my life…

"Come on…" Eli said as he held my hand walking into the doctor's office. Eli sat me down and I said, "Hurry up Eli." Eli ran up to the desk and said, "My girlfriend is in pain, she needs a doctor now." I screeched out in pain as I felt like I just got kicked in the stomach. Then, I saw blood. "Eli…" I said. Eli turned around and said, "Come on Clare here is the room. We go down the hall and he is in the room." Eli helped me up and helped me walk. Every time I took a step it got harder to walk. The doctor and Eli assisted me to the room. "Where do you feel the pain?" He asked me. "My back and my lower stomach hurt. It feels horrible…please just put me out of this pain." He said, "Ok, let me look at your back first." Eli walked over and held my hand. "Don't pay attention to him, look at me," I did what Eli told me to do.

I felt a pinch and I clenched my hand tighter in Eli's. In a matter of seconds, the pain was gone. "Does it hurt anymore?" He asked. I said, "No…" Then, I flipped over and he stared to touch my lower stomach, "Does it hurt?" I said, "No…I feel fine. Actually, a lot better." Then, I looked down and saw blood. "What is that?" I asked the doctor. The doctor gave me a sonogram. He couldn't find the baby… "Eli…" I looked at Eli and the doctor said, "I am sorry for your loss." The doctor left and I looked at Eli. "Clare...I am…so…so sorry." I didn't have any words to say. This was the day I lost my baby.

ELI'S PERSPECTIVE

Clare lost her baby four weeks ago. All that Clare has been doing is crying every now and then and being quiet. We have barely talked. She hasn't told Fitz, and I don't want to push her, but it's the right thing to do. If she didn't tell him soon about the baby, I would. We haven't made any communication physically or just talking. I knew she was upset and didn't want to do anything but be sad. I wanted to do something with her to cheer her up. It was Saturday, I knew she always did work on Saturday, but I think my plan would get her out of the house.

"Clare…Clare…"I shook her as she started to wake up. "What Eli?" She looked at me as she rubbed her eyes. "Come on I am taking you out!" I told her as I smiled. "Where are we going? It's only ten and it's Saturday." I said, "Come on throw your bathing suit on too." I told her as she said, "Why?" I was near the door I looked back and said, "Because, you look hot in a bikini…" She smiled at me for the first time in four weeks. I put my bathing suit on as she threw on her bikini I peeked through the door…I haven't seen her half naked since we have made love, which was a long time ago. I can't remember how long.

She came down stairs and I handed her a bowl of cereal. "Eat, and then we are going out…" I told her as she asked, "What do you have up your sleeve?" I smiled and said, "We are going to go to a water park, then a movie, and then I am taking you out to eat." Clare said, "But, I don't want to wear this then." She was sitting in her bikini. "What's wrong with that? We are going to a water park…" I told her. "I look horrible in this…" She said. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I felt the touch of her skin for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Clare, you look amazing." I told her as she smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Let me put the one piece on…" She said as she pulled away. She ran upstairs as I yelled, "Please Clare keep the bikini on. We don't have much time the tickets are at will call. Let's go." I threw on a shirt and pants. Then, I turned around and Clare threw on booty shorts and a tang top. "Hello!" I said as I checked her out from top to bottom.

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

Eli decided to cheer me up by having a day out as regular teenagers. We got in the car. "I didn't know you liked water parks?" I asked him as he drove the car. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't. But, I know you do and being with you makes me happy. So, this is great for us. I was just grateful to get you out of the house." I smiled and said, "Well, guys usually take girls to water parks as an excuse to get them half naked." Eli said, "This should be fun. We should stay here at the water park for the rest of our lives…" I slapped him lightly on the face. Then, before I knew it we arrived at the water park.

Eli told me that you can't wear shorts or shirts on the rides. So, I left my clothes in the car and brought a towel. "Wait, why don't you take off your shirt?"I asked him. Eli wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Even you told me, guys only take girls to water parks to get them half naked." I pushed him lightly away as he smiled. "You look great babe." The day at the water park couldn't have gone any better. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Eli actually now knows that he loves water parks. We got back in the car and turns out going to a water park is the most tiring thing that we have ever done.

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked me as I sat on the couch. "We could go to this place on Fifth Avenue that you really like…" He suggested all of these places, but all I really wanted was him. "Eli…I'm not hungry," I told him as I leaned on him to kiss him. We kissed for a long time when we were on the couch. He stopped and smiled, "You look beautiful tonight…" I kissed him back and his hands were rubbing my back. Then, he grabbed onto my bikini string. He looked at me and breathed out. I grabbed the back of his shirt and took it off. He then said, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this…" I said, "I want to." Eli slowly unhooked the back of my bikini string.

If Eli wasn't the one, I wasn't sure who was? But, in my eyes Eli was the one for me. We lay in bed awake half the night just talking. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He told me more than a hundred times. "No, Eli I don't…"I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek. "I am going to throw my clothes on and then put the air conditioner on." He told me as he got up. I got up when he left the room and I looked in the mirror. I saw, Clare. I saw the real me. Eli made me realize that I am special to him. I make his world whole, I make his heart full. I got dressed and I lay in bed as Eli turned the air on and jumped in. He wrapped his arm around me, "Well, that was fun." I said, "Oh yes, too much fun I think." He smiled as I looked up into his eyes. He said, "We should make this a tradition." He smirked and I put my hand on his heart, it was so quiet you could hear my heart beat. It was beating so fast…Eli put his hand on my chest. "Why is your heart beating so fast?" I said, "I don't know…" I smiled up at him as he was kissing me again. I stopped and turned around as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "I love you Clare…" Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep in his arms…

Sunday went by like a breeze. We were getting ready for school when I slit my finger by accident making my sandwich. "Crap!" I said. "Eli, do you have a bandage?" Eli was zippering his jacket when he said, "What did you do now you klutz?" I said, "Shut up and just give me a band aid." He laughed and gave me the band aids. He looked at the cut that was gushing blood. "I think you need more than a band aid, I have gauze let me wrap it." I sat down as he bent down and said, "Ok this is going to sting baby…" He was treating me like I was five. "Just do it…" I said as he laughed. He put the alcohol on and it burned. "Ouch!"I screamed. "Well we had to clean it before I wrap it…" He wrapped it and then said, "Now, do you want a sucker?" I said, "Real funny Eli." I got up and walked passed him laughing. "I was just asking…It was a minor suggestion." He told me as he grabbed the car keys and we were out the door.

Eli was driving and said, "You are the best girlfriend I have ever had…" I said, "Is that because I have sex with you?" He smiled and said, "No, it's because I can tell by your eyes that you love me…" I said, "I am going to tell Fitz about the baby today, after school. Just wait for me in your car...stay close by if anything happens." Eli said, "Clare what if he blames me and touches you. I can't afford that to happen. Everything was so great. I don't want to lose this." I said, "Eli, I have to tell him." He said, "Ok, Clare… I will stay close by. But, if that ass touches you, I am telling Mr. Simpson and he is going to jail."

I was having second thoughts about telling Fitz about the miscarriage but, you could tell I wasn't pregnant. I was much skinnier. I left a note in Fitz locker at lunch to come meet me at the corner after school when everyone goes home. I waited outside patiently as everyone cleared out. Then, I saw Fitz appear from the bleachers. "Where is your boyfriend?" He asked me sarcastically. "Fitz, I have to tell you something…and I don't know how to say it." He sat down and said, "I am listening. How are you and the baby? If you need anything, I am here to help financially anyway…" I sat down next to him and said, "That is what I need to talk to you about…" He stood up and faced me, I was going to choke, and I knew it. "What happened? Just, spit it out." I saw Eli in his car in viewing distance of us. Mr. Simpson was in the passenger seat of the car. What was Eli doing? "I umm...I…" I tried to speak but the words weren't coming out. I sighed and Fitz said, "What? Clare what happened?" He screamed at me. "I lost the baby." I told him as he looked at me with dagger eyes.

**I KNOW…I KNOW…ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. BUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FITZ GETS A LITTLE OVER HEATED? WILL HE HURT CLAIRE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I'LL WRITE **** 3 **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS YESTERDAY AND I LOVE READING THEM! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE **** AND, A BIT MORE INTENSE THAN USUAL! **

"What?" He asked…His face went pale white. "He did it didn't he? Eli, he killed the baby? He forced you to get an abortion!" Fitz asked me as he started to tear. "No! He didn't, it was my fault…" He looked at me and sighed, "Clare, I thought you could be Mrs. Fitzgerald and love me. Once, once you had this baby you would be attached and you would love me. But, but now those chances are all over! Clare, you know I love you and that's why I did that. So, we could be together."

I stuttered, "Fitz, I didn't do it on purpose! I had a miscarriage, I don't know why. I was in pain and I didn't know what was happening. Eli took me to the hospital Fitz! And, then the doctor told me I had a miscarriage, I was depressed for two weeks. I didn't say or do anything until this weekend. It hit me so hard, just as hard as it hit you…"

Fitz looked at me and said, "You bitch! Why would you do this to me?" I screamed, "Me? I didn't do anything to you! Fitz, you did this to yourself!" I started pacing away when Eli and Mr. Simpson got out of the car when Fitz grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

He looked at me and slapped me across my face. The pain was something I have never felt before. "Clare!" Eli screamed. There was blood coming from my mouth. I started crying. "You deserved that bitch, I am not done with you," I heard Fitz say as he spit next to me. Mr. Simpson grabbed Fitz by the arm and said, "Eli you were right you are coming with me…Eli take Clare to the nurse."

I couldn't feel my face. Blood was coming out of my mouth. "I told you he would hurt you Clare!" He told me. My mouth was bleeding. "It hurts…"I managed to get out so he could understand. Eli was on the floor next to me, "I know it hurts a lot until you get ice." Then, Eli took off his shirt and gave it to me to cover my mouth. "Here press it up against this lets go to the nurse." He helped me up and walked me into the nurse. "Excuse me…I was with her outside." Eli told the nurse. "Oh baby what happened sugar?"

The nurse asked me as she looked at my mouth. "Mark Fitzgerald hit her." Eli said. "Let me see here is some ice." The nurse said, "Here boy hold this too her mouth." Eli took the ice and placed it on my mouth. I pulled away quickly, it was freezing. I started crying again. Then he said, "Clare come on, just let me do it."

I stayed still and closed my eyes. He placed it gently on my mouth. "See, doesn't hurt after a while…" He said, "Clare, I am sorry I let you do this alone." I just took in what Eli told me because my mouth hurt so much I didn't want to talk. I want to never be slapped again. But, it turns out Eli did not hear what Fitz told me. Then, he took the bag of ice off my mouth slowly. "Ouch…" I told him. He put his fingers across my lips. "I am so sorry…" He said as he started to cry. "Eli…don't cry…" He wiped his tears off and said, "I just can't believe I let him do this." I said, "Give me the ice." He placed the ice on my lips gently. I took it from his hand.

Then, as we were talking Mr. Simpson walked in. "Clare and Eli, can I speak with you?" I got off the nurses table and walked with Eli to the principal's office. "Now, we have a very big situation on our hands. Fitz is willing to apologize and move on." Simpson said. Eli barged in, "Sir, he hit Clare and she was bleeding. You can't just apologize and let this go." Mr. Simpson said, "Well, this is up to Clare not you." "Clare, you have to get him, now is the chance." Mr. Simpson said, "Fitz and his parents are outside." I glanced at him and felt pain in my chest. "I can't do this right now," I told him. "Clare, if you do not file charges now than there will be no charges," Mr. Simpson said. "I just want a restraining order." I told the principle as Eli looked at me with a satisfied face. "Ok, well than we need to get the police involved…" The principle said. "Thank you!" Eli said.

The police arrived and they brought Fitz, Eli, Adam, and I into rooms where we all get interviewed. They put Fitz in a room and it had a see through chalk board that he didn't know we could see him. I sat there holding Eli's hand. "She was just some girl. We had a good time, she got pregnant and I was willing to support her. And, then she lost the baby so I was upset and got a little carried away. I assure you it will not happen again…" I heard Fitz say. I closed my eyes tight as tears started falling from my face. I leaned into Eli's chest and cried. "Come on Clare stay strong, this will all be over soon." They went through Eli's and Adams questioning fairly quick.

When they got to me I couldn't help but cry. "He…he told me not to scream. He held me down and he wouldn't stop, even when I cried." The policeman asked, "Now he raped you…" I said, "Yes, I never gave him a yes to doing that. He took advantage of me and then I lost his child. He then slapped me and warned me that he wasn't done with me." The policeman said, "The restraint order will be ordered." I said, "Thank you…" I got up and walked to Eli, "Let's go home. The restraining order is going to be put through the files." The policeman said, "Before you leave he wants to tell you something." I looked at Fitz, and felt the same pain in my stomach as I did in my chest. I held my stomach, and this feeling happened only when I saw him. Eli stood behind me as Fitz said, "Clare, I understand why you don't want me near you. But, when you decide to drop the restraining order, which you will I will be here, because I love you."Fitz leaned in and kissed me. I gasped and said, "Don't ever touch me!" I said. Eli flinched and I put a hand in front of his chest. "He isn't worth it." "You know you love me, don't deny it! I will get you again, just wait!" He said as we turned around and I held Eli's hand as we walked away. I felt strong and powerful.

I got home and looked at my face in the mirror. I traced the scar of my mouth with my fingers gently. "Eli, do you have anything for this?" I pointed to my lip and said, "I don't know, does this help?" He leaned in and kissed me. "Eli! Come on I am being serious it hurts." He jumped and said, "Ok, I have Vaseline that usually works for me." I said, "Ok." He handed it to me and I looked in the mirror, I tried as lightly as I could to put it on without it hurting as much as it really did…

I woke up and Fitz was lying next to me. I got up and my heart was racing. "What did you do with Eli?" He said, "I told you I would be back…Come on Clare come back to bed." He patted the spot next to him. I said, "Where is Eli?" He kissed me and I pulled away, I looked at him. "No!" He pulled me close and I couldn't pull myself away. He rubbed his hands up and down my legs… "Stop!" I screamed over and over again. "Stop!"

**SO, WHAT IS FITZ DOING? WHERE IS ELI? WILL CLARE FIGHT BACK? IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? FIND OUT…TOMORROW**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**SO…THIS IS PRETTY INTENSE **** ENJOY **

I screamed as I woke up from my sleep. I was sweating. "Clare, it's ok it was just a bad dream…" Eli said as he rubbed my back and I jumped out of the bed thinking it was Fitz. "Clare…its ok it's me, Eli…" I cleared my head and said, "Yes, I know. I was just surprised." Eli said, "Come on its only five in the morning. Come back to bed." He patted the side of the bed that was empty. I lay next to him with my heart beating so quickly. He put his hand on my stomach. "It's ok Clare…you can sleep," he told me. I fell asleep and I had a great dream about Eli…this is how dreams were meant to be like.

That must have been the worst nightmare I had ever had, in a long time. "So, what was that dream about of yours last night?" Eli asked me as he twiddled his fingers. We were sitting outside of school during lunch. "It was Fitz; I really don't want to talk about it…" I said as he heard my voice sink. Then, he was about to say something when Adam walked over. "Hey guys, so I heard if Fitz goes near you he will be put in the slammer that is so awesome!" I laughed and Eli shook his head with a grin, "Wow, Adam you make everything that sucks seem so much better." Adam sat next to me and said, "At least you guys can be protected when he has you cornered near the dumpster." I said, "Adam what did he do to you?" When I looked up I saw Adam's lip was busted. "He just got a punch in there, that's all." Eli stood up and looked at us, "See Clare, the abuse doesn't end…it's just a never ending black hole. He can't hurt us but he can hurt Adam." I shook my head, "So, if Adam hangs around one of us then he won't be hurt." I really couldn't think of anything else but that. "Ok, let's just go to lunch." We all got up and started walking inside. I stopped by my locker and I said, "I will be at lunch, just have to get something." Eli nodded and they walked over.

I opened my locker to get my textbook when a note fell on the floor. It said, "Clare and only Clare," on the envelope. I opened it and stood by the locker…It read…

"_Dear Clare, _

_ The restraint order never told me I can't write to you… But, I want you to know that I really like you. I can't get my mind off you. You are just so fascinating and hot. Eli is a very lucky man. I give him much credit going after you like that. But, I want you to know; I will do anything and destroy everyone in my path until I have you. I love you Clare, stay strong. I am sorry for everything that I did to hurt you. But, since it's almost summer time and I am willing to start over a new leaf I would want you and Eli to do the same. If you still want to keep the restraining order, than I don't have a reason why not to. But, I want to start over on a clean plate and forget about everything. Well, not forget but, to put it behind us and I will try to steal your heart the old fashioned way. I hope to see you at the beach sometime. Maybe you and Eli can drop by to hangout, I am a lifeguard but I think I can pull some strings. Clare, please don't think of me as a bad person. I am a good person that made a lot of mistakes and I feel I need to make up for them._

_ -Fitz_

** I shoved the letter in my bag when I saw Eli coming. I got my book out of my locker and Eli said, "What's that in your bag?" I said, "Nothing, it was a letter from Ali." Eli said, "Don't take her back as a friend. She isn't worth it, if she left you like that." I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it." Eli held out his hand and I joined hands. I missed doing this, just Eli and I holding hands. When we held hands it felt like nothing in the whole world mattered. The only thing that mattered was we were together. **

** I didn't know what to do, summer had just begun and Fitz could possibly ruin our summer. But, of course tomorrow Eli wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. I don't mind, but if I don't tell Eli about the letter and Fitz confronts us then, he will be pissed. I got the letter out of my back and held it out towards Eli. "What you want me to read Ali's desperate letter?" He said as he laughed. "It's from Fitz. I don't want to lie to you, I just can't." He opened it and scanned the letter. "You aren't going to approve of this are you?" He asked me with a worried face. I crossed my arms and said, "No, Eli. But, he sounds like he wants to really get over this and put everything that happened behind us." Eli said, "He called you hot and that he really likes you and will destroy everything in his path to have you. He sounds really forgiving…" I said, "Eli! Stop doing this! Just let it go! This letter never happened!" Eli got up and looked me in the face, "What is wrong with you?" He then continued before I could say anything, "Clare, think about what he has done to us! He raped you and he shot me!" I said, "You are right…Let's just forget it ok?" He said, "That's more like you…" I went to the kitchen and Eli yelled over, "Hey Clare we are still going to the beach tomorrow, right?" I said, "Why wouldn't we…" **

** I was so nervous about the beach but I was so excited. I was excited to spend a normal day with Eli. We got to the beach today and Eli purposely picked the spot right next to Fitz. "Are you going to take off your cover up?" Eli asked as he smirked. Eli walked over to me and kissed me. I knew he did it to make Fitz jealous. I took off my cover-up off. Then, Fitz popped up behind me and said, "Hey, you are looking…hot." I turned around. I stood between Eli and Fitz. "Go back to your job Fitz, go look at someone who isn't taken…" Eli said. Then Fitz said, "It isn't a crime to look at a hot girl." Fitz squeezed my ass before he walked away. I didn't say anything, Eli didn't notice. I grabbed Eli's hand and walked him out away from Fitz and into the water. "Let's forget about him and let's just have fun," I told Eli. "Ok babe…" He told me. **

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

** Clare and I were having a great day at the beach. I made Fitz jealous, it was a good day. The waves were so rough that day. "Wow that was a rough one." Some of the waves those were rough enough that sometime Clare ended up at the shore. "Go under!" I screamed at Clare. The last thing I saw was her, still standing. I got up from the wave… "Clare!" I screamed her name hundreds of time. Then, I saw her at the shore. She was lying down. I ran in and she was unconscious. I waved my hands towards Fitz. "Fitz! Help!" Wow, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. I saw Clare lying unconscious. My heart was pounding so fast, she could be gone.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE …CLIFFHANGER…AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IF YOU WANT. I COULD ADD THEM IN THE STORY! **


	15. Chapter 15

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER –The ending is a little aggravating…**

**Then, Fitz came blowing his whistle. "Move, Eli!" I moved out of his way as I watched him give Clare mouth to mouth. Everyone was surrounding her. Clare's head was scraped and bleeding. Then, I sat on my knees near her head as I watched Fitz try to revive her. "Come on Clare!" I heard Fitz scream as his voice got deeper and felt farther away. "Clare! Come on Clare!" I screamed. I started crying. **

** Then, I saw her open her eyes and I sighed. Fitz turned her on her side and tapped her back as she spat up water. "It's ok Clare…your safe," He told her. She leaned up and coughed, "Why am I at the beach?" She asked as she looked confused. "Come on let's get you up on the sand," Fitz told her. Fitz carried her to the lifeguard chair. After Fitz gave her ice and a bandage I walked him over near the water. "I took my eyes off of Clare, for one second and I don't even think she knows who I am," I told Fitz. "She knows who we are. She just can't remember everything," Fitz said as he smirked. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the lifeguard chair. "Listen Fitz, even if she can't remember what you did to her and me…I will make her remember." He looked at me and said, "This happened for a reason I am getting my chance now." I said, "Keep trying, but she will always love me." I backed off of him and walked to Clare. **

** "Hey, how do you feel?" I asked Clare as I sat down next to her. "Aside from memory loss and a bleeding cut on my head, I am great. Can I ask you something?" I smiled and said, "Anything…" She blinked a couple of times, breathed in and said, "Tell me everything…everything that happened since we first kissed. I can't remember anything after that." I said, "Well, it's a long story and I don't want to tell you your life." She said, "Please Eli, I need to know." I breathed in and as I started to speak Fitz interrupted us, "So, Clare how is my favorite girl doing?" I said, "She is fine, just go." He said, "She needs my side of the story too." Fitz sat down on the other side of her…This wasn't going to end well.**

** CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** No matter how hard I thought, I tried to remember. Eli got up with Fitz and Eli said something, but I couldn't make it out. "Ok, Clare we want to tell you everything! We want to tell you everything from the first time I kissed you…" Eli said. "We fell in love, Clare. We are living together and Fitz, Fitz isn't good." Fitz was sitting on the lifeguard chair. I said, "Why did I move out of my house?" Eli looked for the words, "Fitz and you, had sex. Well, he ugh, he raped you Clare. I tried to save you but, I was too late. I was in the hospital after being shot by Fitz. He got you pregnant and I agreed to be like a father to this child. You and I went over to your parents and told them that we did it and I got you pregnant. They disagreed with everything and you got angry because you love me and want to be with me. Then, not so long after that you…had a….miscarriage." I started to cry. I couldn't remember any of this. "I can't remember Eli." Eli said, "I know…and I am not going to force you to do or remember anything you don't want to. I will love you no matter what happens." I said, "I just want my memory back, but until I get it back I am going to move back with my parents. I think I just need time to adjust to everything." Eli said, "Ok, Clare I will take you back to the house and I will pack your stuff. But, let me just tell you that Fitz can't hurt you anymore. You have a restraining order against him." I sighed of relief and I didn't know what to say to Fitz. I had to thank him sooner or later. I think I will come back tonight and thank him. "Eli, I want to thank you for everything you did for me…I just need some time to think everything out," I told Eli as his face turned a shade of a different color. "Ok, Clare if you need to talk to me or ask me everything, you have my cell phone number." I hugged Eli as we walked back to the car. **

** Eli helped me move back into my room. I laid there on my bed for hours trying to force my mind to remember. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I couldn't just love Eli like he loves me. I don't know if I can love him. I don't have the feeling. I got up and left my house to walk. I walked with my mind set on thinking. I walked down to the beach. Fitz was there, he was alone sitting on a towel. I don't know why but seeing him gave me a vibe of darkness. "Oh Clare, you scared me. Sit down…" He patted the right side of the towel. I sat down next to him and listened to the waves crashing on the shore. "Thank you…Fitz. Thank you for saving me today. Without you I wouldn't have been alive." He looked at me and stared into my eyes until I didn't think anymore. "If you weren't alive…I couldn't do this…" He leaned in and kissed me. Fitz took my mind off of everything. He pulled away and I was surprised, "I shouldn't have done that…I am sorry Clare. I know you are with Eli and you guys are in love. I am sorry," He told me as I leaned into kiss him again.**

**I KNOW YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE CLARE RIGHT NOW, BUT I HAD TO DO THIS****. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY HEY HEY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW…YOU GUYS SEEMED REALLY MAD AT CLAIRE THE LAST CHAPTER, DON'T HATE CLAIRE LOL. JUST LOVE ELI **

**Fitz took my mind off of everything. He pulled away and I was surprised, "I shouldn't have done that…I am sorry Clare. I know you are with Eli and you guys are in love. I am sorry," He told me as I leaned into kiss him again. We were making out on the beach and he said, "You're amazing…" He kept his hands at my sides as we made out. I was on top of him, just kissing. I couldn't remember, but doing this kept my mind off of it. Then, Eli came up in my head. His voice was telling me not to do this. Then, Fitz started moving his hands up and down my legs. I stopped kissing him, everything clicked. "Stop…" I told him. "What, what did I do?" Fitz said. "Everything…you, you raped me. Then, you shot Eli. He loves me and you slapped me…"I rubbed my lips and felt the cut from his hand. "Clare, what are you talking about?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "No…you can't do this again. Leave Eli and me alone." Everything came back to me as quick as it came. **

** I started walking and Fitz said, "I am not letting you walk home alone in the dark." I said, "I have been doing fine without you." He said, "Just get in the car Clare." I got in the car and I texted Eli, "In car with Fitz, he is driving me to your house. Be there soon." I said, "Drive me to Eli's." He said, "Sure, but what happened back there, you can't just forget it. I know you felt something back there." Fitz pulled up outside of Eli's and he was standing out there. "Yes, I felt a jerk touching my body. Goodbye Fitz." I jumped out of the car and ran to Eli. I wrapped my arms around him. "Eli…I love you." I started crying as Eli looked at me, "I love you too." I was crying for the mistake I had just done. Fitz got out of the car. Eli let go of me and stood in front of me. "Clare go in the house!" Eli screamed. Fitz said, "She was all over me Eli. No one can blame me for this!" Eli pushed Fitz and said, "I am blaming you because you knew that she doesn't want you. But, you took her losing her memory to your advantage. You thought that if this happened it was a sign that you can just take her away from me…Well, look at her now. Does she seem happy?" I wiped my tears and he said, "No, but when we were kissing on the beach, I knew she was. She was over excited…" He told Eli. Eli and Fitz were barely an inch away from each other. "Over excited? Come on Fitz, get real. You know if I called the police right now your ass would be in jail. So either leave or go to jail? What's your choice?" He started walked to the car and said, "Clare, remember what I told you. I am here whenever you need me." I sat down on the steps and cried. "Eli…I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. But, when…when he started touching me, it just snapped. Everything fell back into place." Eli wrapped his arm around me, "Clare its ok. It isn't your fault…you don't have to apologize for anything." I fell asleep crying in Eli's arms. **

** Eli acted very cold to me ever since two nights ago. He hasn't even kissed me since that night. I cried myself to sleep one night and he didn't even care. He hasn't even acknowledged my existence. It seemed like…his mind was focused on something else…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I couldn't take my mind off of killing Fitz. I met up with Adam for a guy's night. "Adam, I don't know what I did wrong. I left her for a day, and she just made out with Fitz," I told Adam as he played his video games. "Dude, she was ripped by a title wave and forget her memory. She didn't know any better…" Adam always knew the right thing to say. "Dude, Clare told me you were being really shallow last couple of days…" I said, "I guess I didn't know I was acting that badly to her. I…I am such a jerk." Adam looked up and slapped me on the chest, "Well I think she was really upset, go make it up to her. Go out to dinner or something," Adam told me. "No, I need to do something…something not original, something that she would never expect me to do." Adam said, "If you are going with not original than I would do something special." I said, "Are you like even listening? I just told you that." He stopped playing the game and said, "Listen, go take her and go do a picnic in the park or something. Leave her a note that sounds like you are breaking up with her so then she will feel heartbroken until she sees you sitting in the park with a candle lit at night. You'll look into her eyes and do your oey gooey garbage crap that makes her fall in love with you." I smiled and said, "You are the man Adam!" I slapped his hand and I said "I'll text you." **

** I left Clare this note, when she gets home from her walk she will see it…**

** "Dear Clare, **

** Meet me at the park, we need to talk**

** -Eli" **

** By the time she gets there I would have the picnic ready and two candles ready. I will tell her I love her and beg for her to forgive me for everything I did wrong to her… **

** CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I must have walked alone for hours just trying to convince myself that Eli will forgive me for the mistake I made. I should have never made out with Fitz. I was half way delirious, it wasn't even my fault. I don't know how much longer I could take Eli ignoring me. I felt like I did when I was home alone, I felt like I wasn't needed or loved. I felt cold. This could be it for Eli and I. He was very stubborn when it came to this. He wouldn't even look me directly in the eye for two days. **

** I walked inside the house and my heart started to beat quicker and quicker as I approached a letter from Eli. It read, **

** ""Dear Clare, **

** Meet me at the park, we need to talk**

** -Eli" **

** I couldn't do it. What was he going to do? If he…no, he can't break up with me. I started to shed a tear. If he doesn't love me the way I know he did than he isn't worth it. I marched outside of the door holding the letter. I started walking towards the park. Then, I saw Eli…what was he going to do? **

** I approached him as I stood there, I was going to burst. "Eli…what you're going to say, or do I don't want to hear so I will pack all my stuff up out of your house and be on way…" I started crying in front of Eli. Eli stood up and I saw him holding a rose…**

**AW! ISN'T ELI ADORABLE? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! THE NEXT CHAPTER I THINK YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO KILL ME HAHA **


	17. Chapter 17

**WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LEFT THINKING AFTER THIS CHAPTER…NEXT ONE WILL BE UP TOMORROW **** NO WORRIES…ENJOY!**

"**Clare, I didn't want to break up with you. I love you and I wanted you to come here for a reason," Eli said as he twirled the rose in his hands. "But, the note sounded like you didn't want you to be together anymore?" I asked him as he said, "Clare, I brought you here to beg for your forgiveness. What I did these past couple of days made me feel like a total jerk…I ignored you. I was just mad at myself for what happened that day with Fitz and I took it out on you and that was wrong. Clare, I am nothing without you." Eli got down on one knee with the rose in his hands. My heart was racing…was he going to ask me to marry him? "And, by forgiving me and loving me I want to ask you one question…" I said, "Eli…" Eli smirked at me and asked, "Will you…take this rose from me and promise to love me as much as I love you." I laughed and wiped the tears from my face. "Yes…" I replied as I laughed. Eli picked me up and twirled me around as I smiled and he looked me in the eyes. He tipped me down and kissed me passionately on the lips. Then, he kissed my neck and lifted me back up. "I missed that…" I said as I kissed him back. He said, "Clare…I love you. You drive me crazy!" **

** Eli and I walked back to his house together. He placed his hand in the back of my jean pocket and I placed my hand around his waist. We laughed and kissed and nothing mattered in the rest of the world. This is what mattered, us is what mattered. "I love you Clare…" He said as he kissed me on the neck. "You know you are the best thing that ever happened to me…you will always be my best friend and boyfriend at heart. I will always love you," I told Eli as he said, "Clare, just seeing you smile makes my world go around and make my life worth living." I smiled at Eli as he stared at me as he leaned in kissing my neck vigorously. **

** We started backing up the steps when we got to the bedroom. I sat there, playing along with Eli, when I really wasn't in the mood. Eli already had his shirt off when I stopped kissing him and he looked down at me, "What's wrong?" He asked me stopping dead in his tracks. "Nothing…I am just not in the mood, that's all," I told him getting up and walking into the bathroom washing my face. When, I looked up Eli looked at me in the mirror, "Come on Edwards, spill it what's the problem." I smiled and babbled, "I just, I don't want to do it, right now…Geez Eli." I walked passed him as he still wasn't going to give up. I didn't want to tell him that, I physically couldn't do it. "I just I am not in the mood, that's all…" I told Eli as he was not giving in; I think I was going to scream at him. "What Clare? I am not good enough?" He asked me as I grabbed water out of the refrigerator. Eli sat there…looking upset. "Are you seriously going to be upset because I didn't have sex with you?" I asked him seriously. "No…I am not upset, I am fine. I understand you are moody, up tight, and judgmental. I understand…" I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he said, "I hate when girls have there girl problems! Ah!" I walked upstairs and fell asleep with Eli breathing lightly on my neck…**

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

** Something happened that night, between Clare and I. I knew she wanted to kiss me. But, I needed someone to get to her that she would talk to…Someone who thinks like me and has the same problems as me. I need someone who has been with Clare, and who can give me advice on how to get her to drop the restraining order, get rid of Eli, and get her to fall in love with me. But…who? Who knows Clare just as well as Eli? K.C…**

**K.C. was Clare's first boyfriend. He has to know…everything. He seems like a cool guy, except that he cheated on poor Claire. Then, Emo boy walks through the door and Clare's life only revolves around him. I need to do something for Clare, I need her alone. I need her to just put everything behind us and my first step is getting rid of Eli…**

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** Summer went by so fast, like the blink of an eye. I remember wrapping my arms around Eli and sleeping until four in the afternoon. Then, hanging out with Adam and it was the best summer of my life. I was with my boyfriend and my best friend. He understands me and protects me because he loves me. Eli, was the one person I did not want to lose, no matter what happens in our relationship I would never want him to disappear. But, whenever my fingertips touch Eli's scar on his chest it brings me back to the day where Fitz shot him. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I hovered over Eli's cold lifeless body crying. I was telling him I was going to save him but, he told me that he was going to a better place. He told me that he would always love me. But, I never tell him it bothers me. Whenever I see his scar I want to cry. **

** School was today, I think waking up was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I woke up and walked into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I saw Eli, laying on his stomach with nothing but his boxers on. I threw the pillow on him, "Wake up! We have to leave in a half hour…" I said as I watched him get out of bed. Seeing Eli like this made me laugh. His hair was all sloppy and messed up. His boxers were sideways, and his eyes were half open. I laughed and Eli said, "You think this is funny…" He looked at me and I said, "It's hilarious." As he walked into the bathroom he slapped me in the butt, "It's too early," I told him. He laughed and got dressed. After fifteen minutes he came out of the bathroom looking like a totally different person. "Wow…you clean up pretty good…" I told him grimacing. "Yes, I know, be jealous." We walked downstairs and got inside Eli's car…I was extremely exhausted.**

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I sat in front of school, waiting for KC, I told him I wanted to talk to him about football. When I was waiting for KC I saw Eli and Clare, walking hand in hand, that lucky son of a bitch. I would kill to be in his spot. I smirked at Clare and she looked down. Eli gave me the "I am going to chop your balls off," look if I looked at Clare. But, what was the harm in looking? It didn't say I wasn't allowed to look at her, it said I couldn't talk to her. But, looking at Clare seems to irritate Eli, so one of the things I will do to make him aggravated is stare at Clare, whenever he is around her. **

** "Hey dude, what's up?" KC asked me as my train of thought was broken. "Oh, dude listen I need to ask you some stuff…" KC looked at me confused when I told him this. "About what…" He asked me as I stood up and starting walking. "Well, I know I told you I wanted to talk to you about football, but I need to ask you to do me a favor and tell me stuff…about Clare." KC looked at me and said, "Dude, it isn't even worth a shot with her. Eli has her wrapped around his little finger," He told me. "KC I know that, I just need you to try and talk to her and let her know I am a good guy," I said gesturing towards Clare. "She won't even look at me after what happened with Jenna. I broke her heart, I know it was wrong. But, I had an attraction I had to Jenna and she was…easy." He told me grimacing. I didn't want to sound like a jackass but, I said, "Look at how that turned out, you got her pregnant. And, then you just ran." KC said, "I can't deal with that. I mean, sure I wish I could get back with Clare, but she won't even look at me and I understand it. So, therefore I can't help you. Sorry dude…" He said as he walked away. "KC!" I called out as I ran after him. "Listen, I know you don't talk, but I just want you to please try. It would mean a lot to me," I told him practically begging for him to do this. I glanced at Clare as Eli turned his head towards me and wrapped his arm around Clare's waist. **

** "I could try…But, the only way you can get to Clare is getting rid of him." He said pointing to Eli. "Dude, I have tried, more than once. He doesn't die…" KC jumped and said, "Kill him, not kill him just win her over." I looked at him as if he had ten heads, "No…killing him will get him away, like totally gone. Once she can see what I am really like than she will forget all about him." KC started walking with me and said, "Well, what happens if he gets into an accident." I said, "Spill it, what are you thinking?" KC said, "You have a car right?" He asked raising an eyebrow. **

**SO…WELL A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. NOW KC AND FITZ ARE WORKING TOGETHER TO GET CLARE? WHAT IS KC THINKING OF? WHAT'S THE PLAN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

** I KNOW IT'S A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! **

**ELI'S PROPSECTIVE**

** I sat behind Clare in every class. This was our senior year and I had big plans for us. But, Fitz staring at Clare every time he could get a glance it would irritate me. He would check her out up and down. If I told her this she would flip out and cry. She would try and confront him and she would get hurt. So, I had to handle this on my own. I will tell her after school I am going to hang out with Adam. I will let her walk. After last period ended I said to Clare, "Um, Adam wants me to meet up with him after school so…" She then continued, "I will walk home, that's all." I said, "I love you…" I kissed her on the lips knowing Fitz was watching. I waited until she was farther enough away. I cornered Fitz, "Listen…look at her one more time and I will permanently remove your eyes. Look at someone who isn't taken." He looked at me and said, "There is nothing wrong with looking at her," he said smirking. "Yes…Fitz yes there is! Stop looking at her! Leave us alone! One more time, and I am going to snap!" I said. "Okay pretty boy, just relax. Her body isn't your concern anyway." I said, "But, it's your concern?" He said, "Back off Emo boy…you better watch out because what you have coming to you, you won't even expect it. But, when it comes it'll hit you like a bomb." I glared my eyes at him as he walked away…**

** It was night time and Clare and I were coming home from watching Friday the 13****th****. It was so dark outside. It was darker than usual… I slowly pulled the car out of the parking lot with Clare in the passenger seat…**

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I waited patiently by the corner three blocks away from the corner of Eli's house. KC would signal me when to start speeding up and crash. He is gone…**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** We were driving when we approached a red light. We started gliding, "Wow, that was a great movie," I said leaning in to kiss me and we were kissing when the person behind us beeped the horn. They went around us as Eli gave them the finger. "Eli…" I said smiling. We started moving when we heard a car. We stopped and I leaned back. Eli was looking around when things started to happen. It was too fast. I saw a bright light, it was a car. "Eli!" I screamed as he saw the car approaching closer. I opened the door and he pushed me out. I covered my eyes and the car was head on to Eli's car. It was horrifying. I kept my face down so the glass could not get on my face…But, I wasn't alive…I was..I felt like a ghost. No one was paying attention to me. I was screaming for help. I saw Eli…he was unconscious with blood falling from his mouth…I started crying. **

**FITZ'S PROPSECTIVE**

** I jumped out of the car when I noticed I had hit Eli's car…with Clare in it. I ran up to her with my heart beating fast. Eli was unconscious he had blood falling from his mouth and glass in his leg. I shook Clare, she was unconscious too. She must have hit her head. "KC!" I screamed his name until he came closer. "Dude, she was in the car! What the hell you said she wouldn't get hurt!" He told me. We both stared at Clare. "We have to get her somewhere away from here, my place." I told KC. I turned her over and my hand was on her leg. It was too dark for KC to see, "What are you doing? Don't touch her!" He told me pushing me away from her. "Dude, she has glass in her leg! We have to bring her back to the house and get the glass out and wrap it up." KC helped me carry her as we started driving away in the car…**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

** The last things I could remember were trying to get Clare out of the car. Then, they rammed into me. That stupid car, why did she have to be there? I wasn't alive, I felt like a ghost. Like, I was on air. I wasn't in pain but the worst part about this was I couldn't even say goodbye…**

**WELL…THAT WAS INTENSE! HAHA. SORRY AGAIN ABOUT IT BEING SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANKS**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL **


	19. Chapter 19

**WELL…THIS IS VERY UPSETING! I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER…HAHA! **

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Let's take her back into the shed. I have a cot and some emergency stuff in there," I told KC. I carried Clare in my arms as I glanced at her lifeless face. She was so pale, so frightened, and so alone. "Open the door…" I threw KC the keys to the shed as he quickly unlocked the doors. I placed her on the cot. "Dude, how are you going to get the glass out of her thigh? What if she wakes up and sees you picking glass out of her thigh and she doesn't remember what happened!" I said, "KC calm down, she looks like she won't be up for at least a couple of hours." I grabbed the emergency kit and it had tweezers and a wrap and tape. "Now, how am I going to get the tiny pieces of glass out of her leg?" I asked because she had jeans on. "Here, here is a pair of shorts…" KC handed me shorts as he paced. "I am not even going to ask why you have shorts in your pocket." I told him smirking. I took Clare's pants off and revealed the shattered glass wounds in her legs. I shuddered and put the shorts on. I started to gently remove the glass from her thigh. It took me close to an hour to gently remove each pair of glass. "You know you can sit down," I told KC as he paced shaking his leg. "Ok…do you need help putting the wrap on?" I nodded and we took both ends and wrapped the wounds. "She is going to be in a lot of pain, but I think she will be fine," I said. "I had glass in my leg before, let me tell you man, it hurts. But, she is a tough girl," I told KC. **

** KC backed me up against the shed wall, "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as he said, "You hurt her! You promised she wouldn't even be touched!" I pushed him off of me and screamed, "I couldn't see her past Eli. He was leaning over the wheel like a crippled lady! How was I supposed to know?" KC barged outside as I saw Clare's eyes flicker. I split for the door and ran. "She's up come on let's go!" I screamed as KC followed me. I couldn't let her find out it was my car that rammed Eli's? She was awake…and lost.**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I was going in and out and when I was awake I screamed for Clare. Where was she? Was she ok? Why isn't she with me by my hospital bed? I miss her…I need to see her face!**

** ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I looked for Clare day and night for three days after the accident. No one had the heart to tell Eli that the love of his life could be buried in a ditch somewhere. Whenever Eli woke up he would scream for Clare and since no one ever found her they would ignore him. I had to find her, before anyone else did…**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I carried Clare as I stared at her lifeless face. She looked alone, and lost. She was sleeping when I placed her on a park bench. I glanced at her one last time. I stroked her cheek and took her cell phone. She was near a service road so she should be fine. I started jogging away as she disappeared out of my eyes…**

** ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I found Clare! She was lying on a park bench. She was wearing basketball shorts and blood was falling from her leg. "Clare! Clare! Wake up!" I screamed as I shook her repeatedly. Clare started to open her eyes. "Oh thank god. Clare what happened?" I asked her as I helped her sit up. "Where am I?" She asked me as she rubbed her eyes. "You are in the park Clare. Who brought you here?" She looked bruised…she must have been in the car accident too. But, she was bandaged. "Ok, Clare do you have your phone?" She checked her pockets and sighed, "No…Adam where is Eli?" I said, "He is ok, he got a couple of bruised ribs and his mouth is pretty cut up but he is tough." I looked at my clock and saw Eli was out of the hospital by four. It was six. "Clare, he is probably looking for you, we should go, quick." I told her as I wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she limped. "Come on it's ok, you will be fine. I will bring you back to Eli's." I told her as we walked. It wasn't that far from Eli's. **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I searched for Clare. I couldn't find her… I looked everywhere. I even went to her house searching for her. She wasn't anywhere…I stood on my roof with my feet hanging off. She was gone, dead. I loved her and didn't get a chance to live. My heart slowed down as I saw a tear. The one person I need to hold the closest was so far away. I texted Adam and told him goodbye that I was going to be with Clare…even if it meant killing myself. I closed my eyes and glanced at the street…I was going to jump. **

**OMG IS ELI REALLY GOING TO JUMP? WILL CLARE AND ADAM BE THERE IN TIME? FIND OUT…TOMORROW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WILL WRITE!**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW I LEFT U GUYS ON A MEAN CLIFFY ...I HAD TO DO IT ! BUT, TODAY I WILL GIVE YOU A BREAK. BUT, NO PROMISES ABOUT TOMORROW :) **

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Clare we have to get to his house quick. He is going to kill himself!" I screamed at her as we hurried. I put Clare down and I looked at him. She followed me as we ran up to his roof screaming his name…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I screamed Eli's name. "Eli! Eli! Don't jump!" I looked at him hanging off of his house as Adam struggled to pull him up off the side of his house… I blacked out. **

** ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I struggled to get Eli up. "Dude you are so fricking heavy!" I said as I groaned. "I know I know! Just get me up!" He screamed then I heard someone's footsteps. My grip got lighter, I was losing it. Then, Fitz was next to me. He screamed, "Grab my hand!" He offered a hand at Eli. "Eli take his hand!" I screamed. Eli was thinking about actually not taking his hand. "Eli!" I said as he slipped from my gripped and grabbed Fitz hand. "Pull him up!" I said. Fitz pulled Eli up. I felt like I could breathe again. I turned around to see Clare, she was on the ground.**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Fitz pulled me up off the side of my house. I sat there wheezing and gasping for breath. I got up and I saw Clare, she fainted. I ran over as we huddled around her. "What do we do? She just fainted…" Adam said looking curious. I carried her inside the house onto the couch. I told Adam to stay with Clare and watch her while I talk to Fitz outside.**

** I stood outside my house looking up and down at Fitz. I held out my hand, he grabbed it. "Thank you Fitz. Why did you save me?" I asked…curiously. "Well, without you she is alone. She needs you Eli. Just, take care of her." I raised one eyebrow and said, "I'll try…did you hear about my accident in the car? Some jerk rammed into my car and I was out for like hours. I was in the hospital. But, when Clare wakes up I need to know where she was and what happened. I didn't see her for days…And, that's why I want to ask you one question, honestly…" He nodded with his hands in his pockets. "Did you have Clare?" He sighed and looked twice at me with a shaky eye. "I knew it…you know what. She might forgive you, because you saved me. But, you will always be an enemy in my eyes…"I then continue, "If you laid one hand on her head. I swear!" I said walking away. "I didn't touch her! I saved your ass Eli! I could have let you die and slip. But, I didn't and I want you to know I didn't do it for your sake. I did it for hers…When you break her heart, I will be there. I will be there for her waiting." I shook my hand in his face and said, "Fitz, thank you. But, your service here is done. Goodbye Fitz." I walked away from him and shut the door.**

** I walked in and Adam left after I thanked him more times than I could count. I sat on my knees at the side of the couch. I waited hours and hours. She wasn't waking up. I heard her heart beat slowly. Then, around two in the morning I saw her eyes flicker. She opened her eyes fully and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Eli!" She screamed. "Eli, Oh my god! I thought…I thought!" She didn't finish the sentence before she slapped me across the face. It was like a strong sting. "I thought you were dead Clare! I was going to end my life to be with you." I told her as she started to calm down. "Eli…I thought you were going to kill yourself. And, I came here and saw you hanging off the side of the house! Eli, just don't ever do that again. You scared me." I nodded and she leaned her head on my chest. She lay on my chest as I stroked my fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around my waist. To be able to feel her, touch her, smell her, and be with her again was a feeling I can't describe. She was already sleeping when I closed my eyes and I prayed. I prayed to god that I would never lose Clare ever again. I whispered in her ear, "I love you Clare…" **

WHO WAS GOING TO KILL ELI FOR ALMOST KILLING HIMSELF? I KNOW I WAS HAHA. THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE TEN MONTHS FROM THIS AND PROM IS COMING UP…WILL THINGS HEAT UP BEFORE PROM? HERE IS A HINT…K.C. COMES BACK INTO THE STORY ONCE AGAIN!

-CLIFFHANGER GIRL ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS THIS CHAPTER ISN'T SO GREAT BUT, STILL GOOD AND A CLIFFHANGER **

**PROM-10 MONTHS LATER**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Senior year went by as quick as I remember the first day walking into this school. Eli and I's relationship had grown with no problems. Fitz had left us alone, surprisingly. And, I was either studying with Ali or being with Eli. Eli was the one person in my life who I would never want to lose. It would be like having a best friend move away. But, prom was coming up and Eli and I were willing to put the bad stuff behind us and move on.**

** Ali and I were going dress shopping today in the mall. "So, what color Clare?" Ali asked me as she ran around with ten dresses in her hands. "I like lavender or black and white?" I smiled as she grabbed two dresses out of the rack so quickly. "Wow! Ok, let's try these on." I said walking towards the fitting rooms. Eli and Adam went tux shopping; I wish I was there to laugh at them. They said they would drop by, but I hope not when I try on the dress. I tried on the black and white dress first. It fell to my feet, but didn't drag. I like it. I looked in the mirror and spun. "Wow, Clare you look amazing. Eli will love it." Ali said smiling. I turned and looked at my backside in the mirror, "Are you sure?" I asked making sure. "What are you afraid of? It's a dress it's supposed to show some skin." I laughed as glanced towards the door and guess who was standing there… "Eli! You aren't supposed to see her in the dress!" Ali said. Eli laughed and covered his eyes, "Well if I can't see the dress, how about the face?" Ali said, "It's fine just don't look at the dress!" I walked towards Eli and kissed him on the lips. "Well, I think all I needed was your face…" Eli said. I removed his hand from his face. "I don't think this is the dress anyway." I said looking up and down at the mirror. "Clare you look hot in that dress!" Ali said twirling in front of the mirror. Eli didn't stop looking at me. "What do you think Eli?" He looked spaced out. "Eli!" I said as I snapped my fingers. He shook his head, "Beautiful…Take the dress. Trust me and Ali you look amazing." I smiled and I put the dress back on the hanger and bought it. It was a nice dress, just wasn't sure. But, if Eli loved it than that's the only person I needed an opinion from. **

** Ali met up with Drew and went around the mall to shop. Eli and I walked hand in hand as we talked about our day. We are rarely ever separated from each other, kind of like twins. We sat down in Nathans. "Eli, why do you make me come in here? I am just going to get fat," I told Eli smirking at him. He smirked back at me with one eyebrow raised, "Clare, you don't get fat. You could sit here for fifty years and eat chilly fries and not gain pound. You are like a freak of nature." I smiled and said, "Oh really? If that's the way you feel about me…" I started to stand when Eli jumped up and kissed me and said, "Can we not play games and just eat. I am starving!" I walked with him to the stand and we ate hotdogs. "You know…why did you have to get a hotdog?" Eli asked me. "Because we are at Nathans and I am hungry…" He said smirking, "Do you know how weird it is to watch you eat a hotdog?" I put my hotdog down as I lost my appetite. "Do you know how weird it is to watch you eat a hotdog?" I asked smiling. "You have a point, but since I am not gay I can eat a hotdog." He told me as he took a huge bite of his hotdog. "Well, since I am not gay, I lost my appetite thank you Eli once again." He got up and said, "I will make you something when we get home, I promise." I nodded and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I love you…" I heard him whisper in my ear.**

** I walked into school with Adam because Eli was running late because he didn't want to wake up. "So, rumor has it that you and Eli are going to be names cutest couple at prom?" Adam told me as he grinned. I said, "Really? Now, who told you this?" I asked as I wasn't paying attention and rammed right into someone. I dropped all my books as he bent down to grab them. I was on the floor picking all my books up as I looked up and our eyes met. "KC?" I asked cautiously. It was the first time I looked or even spoke to KC since our breakup or when he broke up with me for a fat hoe on the cheerleading team. He looked at me and smirked, "its ok here's your books. Listen, after school can I talk to you? Like, alone." I saw Eli and wasn't paying attention. "Without him…" He continued gesturing towards Eli. "Sure…Whatever, fine ok." I told him walking towards Eli. I didn't want to tell Eli about KC. "What did baby daddy want?" Eli asked looking nervous. "I just knocked into him and dropped all my books…" Eli folded back the curl of hair near my ear and smiled, "Ok, Mrs. Klutz let's get you to class grandma, don't fall now." He put his two hands on my hips and slowly walked with me. "Eli!" I smiled at him.**

** I told Eli I had to stay late with Ali to tutor her. I made Adam swear he wouldn't tell him about KC. I walked slowly up to KC who was sitting outside on the steps. No one was left on school grounds, just us. "What do you want KC, I don't have all day and my head is killing me." I told him tapping my foot. "I want you back Clare." Here he goes again.**

**WILL KC BE THE SOLUTION TO CLARE'S PROBLEMS? OR WILL HE JUST ADD TO THE EQUATION? FIND OUT TOMORROW! PLEASE…PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**OK GUYS, SO IS KC BACK IN THE PICTURE? READ THIS CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!**

**I turned around and started walking. "Clare you have to hear me out before you just deny me. I want to tell you I have changed. I am starting over. I, I want to be with you. I want to have a relationship. I want you to be with me, I think, I think I am in love with you." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand. "Whenever I see you, I feel a little spark fly. I need you Clare. Without you, I have no spark." I said, "KC, I am with Eli and you know that." KC conflicted and said, "Eli, I know he has you…he has his hooks so deep in you." I fought back, "Hooks! KC If you think talking about Eli will make me take you back you are wrong. You cheated on me, KC. Ok, you cheated on me." His eyes started to wonder. "I know, I cheated it was and I knew it. I was stupid! But, Clare, please. Please, just take me back." I kind of felt bad for the guy. "How do I explain this to you? Eli…is my spark." KC said, "If you were gone he'd go back to being the same lowlife he has always been. He can go back to being an Emo boy with a stupid smirk." That's where I think I completely lost it. I fired back at him, I knew it was wrong to say, but he said Eli had a stupid smirk. "You cheated on me for a fat whore!" I said walking away faster. He chased after me, "Clare, please. Just, I love you. I am insanely and completely in love with you. I can't get my mind off of you!" Just to get him to shut up and leave me alone I said, "I'll think about it." I didn't have to think twice Eli was my man…**

** I walked home to Eli. I walked inside and he sat at the table eating diner. "Wow, seems like you finally made dinner all by yourself," I told him laughing. "I made you food in the kitchen…" He was acting all depressed…why? I said, "Why are you being so sad?" I asked him smiling. "You lied to me." I said, "Adam…listen I know I lied to you. But, KC just wanted it to be me and him. I told him yes and I lied. I lied about everything except…calling Jenna a fat whore." Eli interrupted me, "Hold up! Back up the bus…you said what?" I said, "Never mind, bottom line is Eli…he told me something." I faced my back towards Eli glancing out the window playing with my finger. Eli got up from his chair, "What did he do Clare? Did he touch you? Clare did he hurt you?" I turned to face Eli, "No…he told me he loved me." Eli blinked and smiled, "See, being with you is a challenge. That's why I love being with you so much. Just ignore him; I'll keep an eye on him." I blinked a couple of times and said, "Just, I have to tell you something else." Eli said, "What?" He looked at me nervously and said, "Well, he asked me if I would go back with him…" Eli said, "Clare if you said yes…" I responded quicker than he can go on, "No! I didn't…I felt really bad Eli so I said I'd think about it. Even though I would never think twice about it…" I distracted Eli by kissing him. "Clare…I know what you're doing…" He told me as he stopped kissing me, "I like it…" He kept kissing me when he stopped, "On one condition…if KC wants to talk, I go with you." I nodded and smirked. **

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I walked home alone with Adam the next day. I needed some guy on guy advice. "Listen, dude you're my best man friend right?" I asked Adam. He smiled, "I always got your back." I said, "Ok, well Clare and I haven't done it in ten months and its completely driving me insane! We could be making out and then she'll look at me with those eyes and go Eli, not tonight I am tired. I swear…" I breathed out and Adam said, "Well, if she doesn't want to do it you just have to live with it." I said, "I have been living with it Adam. You don't understand we use to do it every other night, and she just stopped." Adam said, "Prom is coming up…" I said, "I already have the hotel booked." Adam nodded and said, "Ok, well she doesn't expect you to just sit in a hotel room." I said, "I told her I booked it and she seemed excited. But, I want to ask her…to marry me." Adam's jaw dropped, "Marry? Dude, don't you think you are going overboard." I said, "Adam, I don't want to lose her. I want to know that she will never leave me for someone else." Adam spat back at me, "Clare will never leave you Eli; get that through your head." I said, "Listen, I will ask her to marry me, but we won't have a wedding right away. We will wait until it's the right time. I have my mother's ring. She gave it to me, before she died." Adam said, "Man, its ok." I shed a tear and wiped it from my face. "I just know Clare is the one. From the second I laid eyes on her I saw her as the one." Adam nudged me and said, "Well man, when are you going to ask her?" I said, "I'll wait for the perfect moment…" Adam smiled and said, "I'm so excited!" I smirked at him and he said, "That smirk might work on Clare, but not me dude." I smirked and we walked to the dot and ate. **

** I walked inside the house, "Hey Clare I bought you a burger!" I screamed out. I saw her sitting on the couch, she was crying. She was wiping the tears from her cheek. I sat next to her and put the bag on the floor, "I guess you're not hungry. What happened Edwards?" She just wrapped her arms around my waist and cried onto my shoulder. Once she stopped sobbing she looked at me and said, "Eli, I heard KC on the phone talking to someone." I looked at her confused, "What did he say?" She blew her nose and said, "He said the plan was going right, and the money would be in the mailbox. He said he had me right where he wanted me." This is what she told me, my heart was racing. I stroked my fingers through her hair, "Clare, I won't let him touch you. I won't let them touch you." Clare smirked at me and she quickly believed me and grabbed the bag from the dot. "I just want to eat and forget about it. I am just being really paranoid," she said spilling the burger from the tray and taking a huge bite out of it. "Don't take too much in your mouth, isn't good for you…" I couldn't say that without laughing. "Eli…I am too hungry to yell at you." She laughed at me…Oh her laugh was the one thing that could distracting me from wanting to kill KC or in most cases Fitz… **

**That night I couldn't sleep. My mind kept racing with ideas. I was worried, I couldn't let Clare just skip to KC everyday when he wanted to "talk." It just wasn't going to happen, not over my dead body. I didn't know how I was going to tell Clare to ignore them and keep walking. I know that Clare is just too good of a person to do that. But, she has to learn that this is for her own protection. I watched Clare sleep as I twirled my thumbs and stared at her…I wonder what she was dreaming about. She was tossing and turning, she was probably having a bad dream. She just made me so curious. Clare was like a puzzle, she was so hard to figure out. I was looking at the computer and logged into her aim. She had KC and Fitz as friends? Oh no, thank god they are on the blocked list. I smirked as I saw them on her blocked list. I looked at KC aim status, it said, "Wow, her boyfriend has no idea he is helping me pull her away from him." My mind was stirred, what the hell was he talking about? I checked Fitz's status, "So Horney…" Wow that didn't surprise me, I laughed. Fitz was such an ass. I was so tired my eyes started to close when Clare burst out of her sleep screaming my name.**

**SO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH CLARE? WHAT IS K.C. PLANNING? I DON'T KNOW ;). PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I DECIDED TO TAKE A LITTLE PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE IT TO YOU GUYS AS A PREVIEW…**

**He (Eli) kissed me on the cheek as I walked out of the school walking towards the alley…**

**WHY IS CLARE WALKING TOWARDS AN ALLEY WAY? WHY IS EL WALKING AWAY FROM CLAIRE? FIND OUT TOMORROW!**

**I HAVE ALSO SEEN MANY AUTHORS ON HERE THAT DON'T UPDATE EVERYDAY, THEY DO IT EVERY WEEK. WOULD YOU GUYS RATHER ME DO THAT?**

**LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! **

**WHO EVER GIVES ME THE MOST REVIEWS ON EVERY WEEK OR EVERDAY I WILL CHOOSE THAT! **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK..SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S SHORT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE :)**

**I ran towards the bed and wrapped my arms around her as she was gasping for air. "Clare it's alright, it's alright I am here." I told her rubbing her back. "Oh my god, that was horrible dream. What time is?" She asked me. I glanced at the clock, "It's only three, go back to sleep." She nodded as she wrapped my arm around her waist and I breathed down her neck. She giggled and I smirked. **

** I woke up and faced Clare as she threw her clothes around looking for something to wear. She was bending down when I slapped her in the butt. "Can you not do that? We are running late…" She told me as I grasped her back and kissed her passionately on the neck. "I love you…Alright, don't worry we aren't going to be tardy." I said sarcastically. **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** Since, Eli was being extra annoying this morning I decided to wear a shirt a little more revealing than usual and tight pants. I wore the heels that Ali always told me to wear, but never did. Eli stared at me as I walked down the steps. "Clare Edwards, I love what you are wearing!" He told me going in for a kiss when I pulled back. "No touching today, how about we go this whole day, without kissing. And, if we do I will give you something," He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Oh really? Do I get to choose this reward?" He smiled and I said, "No…no, no, no Eli. You get what I give you." He said, "I'd rather just kiss all day and then make out at night…" He kissed me on the lips and I said, "Wow, Eli you just can't do it." He said, "Not when you look like that." He laughed and I smiled. **

** We went through school like a blur. I checked my locker and a note slipped out. I looked at it and then my locked slammed shut. "What the heck?" I asked staring at KC. "Listen, me you in the alley after school." I shook my head, "Do you think that I am going to follow you into an alley way, alone. Yes ok, keep dreaming KC." He smirked at me and said, "See, Clare I have dirt on you." I said, "What dirt? I barely talk to you." He shook his head, "Do you remember that day that we had sex." I flinched and said, "What? We barely even kissed! What are you talking about?" KC said, "Well if I start a rumor, rumor spreads and what you are wearing just matches the occasion." He smiled at me glancing at my chest. I pulled up my shirt and said, "Don't say a word and I will meet you there. But, I am bringing my cell phone and no funny business. What is this even about?" He smiled, "This is just the beginning." As KC walked away I felt something cool down my back. Eli was breathing down my shirt and I got goose bumps on my back. I jumped and dropped my textbook, "Why do you do that to me?" I asked laughing bending down for the textbook. "It's funny to watch you drop things. You are too much of a Klutz to not be made fun of." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. He said, "What is going on with KC?" I blinked and shook my head, "He wants me to talk to him…in the alley way after school." Eli laughed with his head back, "Your funny Edwards." I looked at him seriously, "I am doing it. I want this to be over." Eli looked at me shaking his head, "Not alone, I am going with you." I shook my head knowing he would not understand. "I love you Clare, do you understand that? I will crumble to pieces if you are gone." I almost shed a tear listening to those words. "Eli, I know. Just, stay close but not in vision. Do you know what I mean?" He shook his head, "Fine Clare." He kissed me on the cheek as I walked out of the school walking towards the alley…**

** Eli handed me pepper spray and told me that he is calling the police if anything happens and I get hurt. I waited silently in the alley way. I couldn't hear anything except the beat of my own heart. I then saw Eli pop his head out down the alley way he gave me a thumbs up. What was he going to do? He gave me a smirk and disappeared out of my vision. Then, all of a sudden I heard footsteps and instantly knew I didn't want to be here. I saw Fitz coming down one side of the alleyway and KC at the other end. What was I going to do? There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide where was Eli? What happened to Eli? Is he ok? They started getting closer as my mind raced with thoughts I could not believe. **

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I got tackled to the ground by Fitz and KC. I tried to help myself back up. Everything was getting blotchy. I saw black and yellow stars. I was trying to find my phone in my pocket. I found it! I was looking as everything was getting darker. I passed out…**

**DUN…DUN…DUN! LOL **

**SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH CLARE? IS SHE GOING TO BE SAVED? **

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ELI?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I HAVE ALSO FOUND OUT THAT EVERYONE WANTS A CHAPTER ONCE EVERY DAY. I WILL TRY MY BEST, TO DO THAT FOR YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. THANKS **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**


	24. Chapter 24

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** They surrounded me. "Clare, make the phone call," Fitz told me as KC handed me his cell phone. I shook my head, "Help!" I screamed as KC put his hand around my mouth. Fitz said, "Make the call…now." I shook my head. He pulled out a cigarette. I struggled to get free of KC's grip. He held me too tight. Fitz lit the cigarette. "Clare, you know sometimes you have to feel the pain to experience the joy." My heart started beating quicker as KC pulled out my wrist. The cigarette got closer to my wrist and I felt it get hotter and hotter. "If you be quiet I will let you go…" KC said. I nodded. I elbowed him in the nuts and ran for the other end of the alleyway. I turned and saw Fitz running after me. "Clare!" He screamed. I ran as fast as I could away from him. I turned out of the alley and bumped into two guys. It was Drew and Owen? Owen looked at me and said, "Clare get behind us." I walked behind them as Fitz reached for me. "Back off!" Owen said to Fitz. "This isn't over Claire…I will get you." I dropped to the floor breathing heavily. Fitz turned and ran back towards Owen and Drew, I got up shaking. Drew shoved Fitz away from me. But, the anger in his face was so, petrifying. Drew was inches away from me as he tried to push back Fitz who was swinging his arms towards me. Then, Owen grabbed him and pushed him off of Drew. "Stop it!" I screamed as Fitz started punching Owen. Fitz paused and smiled. "I knew it Clare; you always do the right thing…" He said walking towards me with the cell phone. He handed me the phone and I put it to my ear. Owen and Drew tackled Fitz at the same time and hit him repeatedly. I tried not to smirk, but I just love the feeling of seeing this. Fitz got out of Owen's headlock. "Alright! I am done. I swear! I won't hurt her! I am done fighting for you Clare! He wins!" He pointed behind me and I saw Eli standing behind me.**

** I wrapped my arms around his arms. "Eli! Oh my god…you're ok?" I asked shaking in his arms. Eli nodded and said, "I was…I am fine, do not worry." He smirked at me as I turned away. I saw Fitz walk away as I saw Owen and Drew standing before us. "How did you know?" I asked Owen. "I told you Clare, I always have your back." Drew smiled, "Fitz deserved it. He needed to be put in his place." I smiled and Eli rubbed my back as he held out his hand and said, "Thank you both so much." They shook his hand and nodded Owen said, "Anytime bro…" They smiled and walked away. I sighed in relief and sat down on the sidewalk. **

** "Oh my gosh…" I said breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Eli asked as I let out another sigh of relief. "I am fine. I am just relieved." He kissed me on my head as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you…" I heard him whisper. I didn't even get a cut, or a bruise. "I didn't even get hurt…" I told him feeling happy. "You are like bionic woman!" He said making fun of me. "Ha-ha, very funny Eli. I smirked at him and he said, "I am starving let's go get something to eat." I smiled and laughed as I got up, "You don't fail Elijah, no matter what, you have to eat." He said, "Well I am a human?" He wrapped his left arm around my waist and I smiled as he tickled me. "Stop!" I screamed. "I love hearing you screech." We laughed together as I let my mind drift.**

** "I can't believe it, tomorrow is prom." I told Ali as she smiled. "Well, I am glad it is, no more homework, no more tests. It is just me, Drew, and a hotel room with our name on it." She told me as I smirked grabbing my book bag. "What about you and Eli?" She asked me smiling with a wide grin. "Well, I hope it's a romantic hotel room." I smiled laughing. Ali and I walked to the dot. "Well, what else is up Eli's sleeve for tomorrow?" I asked Ali. Ali and Eli had been strangely getting along, and sharing secrets. Ali smiled and said, "I can't tell you it's too special." I didn't know how to respond to that, "**_**I can't tell you, its too special." **_**Those words replayed in my head. "What is so important that he is going to do tomorrow that you can't tell me?" I smiled as I sipped my water. "Let's just say you will never guess…" I tilted my head and dropped this conversation because in the long run, I was never going to get an answer out of Ali. She ended it like this, "Trust me you will be surprised, but hopefully happy." I couldn't put my finger on it…**

** I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock, I had six hours to get ready. We were all going to meet up at Eli's house because it has the best view. If you stand on his deck in the backyard you have a nice view of the sunset. It was just perfect. I grabbed my dress out of the closet and Eli put his tux on. I ran through the rooms looking for shoes, makeup, brushes, and clips. Anything you think of I was looking for it. "Clare slow down you are getting me dizzy…" Eli said as he blushed. "Well than I am going to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and makeup then by that time everyone will be here," I told him heading up the steps. "You know we have two hours right?" I shouted down the steps, "It's going to take me that long…" He said, "Fine, I am going to take a drive I'll be back in an hour." I said, "Ok!" I heard the door shut, what was he up to?**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I drove out to my favorite spot near the lake. I parked my car and sat on top of it on the hood. I stared out into the sunset. I pulled out the wedding ring my mother gave me before she died. I played with it In my hands. I looked at it and imagined it on Clare's finger. She was the one, right? She was the one. Clare was everything, her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair, everything she had made me love her even more. "Mom, Am I doing the right thing?" I asked looking up at the sky. I breathed in as I saw the wind pick up, I guess I am going to take that as a yes…I don't know though. She is the one, but is asking her to marry me going to put too much pressure on her? I didn't know what to do.**

**SO, WILL ELI DECIDE TO ASK CLARE TO MARRY HIM?**

**WILL CLARE SAY YES?**

**FIND OUT TOMORROW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**


	25. Chapter 25

**THIS CHAPTERWAS REALLY GOOD! I KNOW, IT'S SHORT BUT YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT…EVEN THOUGH AT THE END OF IT YOU MIGHT BE A LITTLE MAD…ENJOY!**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** Eli walked back into the house with a smirk on his face. Everyone was in the house already. "Hey, where were you?" I asked him sarcastically. "I just went out to…think." I tilted my head and smirked, "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me breathed in and smirked, "I am great." Eli had something up his sleeve, and he wasn't telling me. I decided to not let it bother me, and have a great time. Ali ran over to me and screamed, "Ah! You look gorgeous!" I smiled at her and said, "You look amazing!" Eli walked in between us and flipped his hair, "Obviously I look the best here!" We both laughed. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I am just kidding…" He said as he kissed me and smirked. "Alright everyone outside we are going to take pictures!" Ali's mom screamed gathering us together. Eli stood with his arm around my waist with his hand resting on my stomach. **

**"Oh wait…" He said before taking the picture. He pulled out a corsage. "Aw." I said. He placed it on my wrist, "What is a beautiful girl without a beautiful flower?" He smirked and went back to his normal position. We took pictures of every movement we made, even going into the limo. We all thanked Ali's mom. I never knew Eli was the picture type. Every picture she took, he stood out.**

** When we got to prom everyone sort of went their own way. I went with Eli, Ali went with Drew, and Adam hung out and danced with some girls. About two hours into prom, my hair was messy, I was sweating, my head was pounding from all the music and my feet were killing me. I don't think we stopped dancing. I don't think I stopped smiling that whole night. I just felt as if we had no boundaries. I had Eli, and that's all I needed. I glanced at Ali ever so often and she looked like she was wrapped around Drew so tight. Then, Eli leaned near my ear, "Why don't we go in the hallway for the slow dance?" I said, "They aren't doing it yet." He smirked, "Does it matter?" I grabbed his hand as we walked into the hallway. I saw Fitz on my way out as he smirked at me. I looked away. I laughed as Eli placed his hands on my waist. "Come on, I thought you were a good dancer?" He asked. I smiled, "Maybe if I had a good partner…" "Oh you think you're so funny," He told me pulling me closer. I felt his hard chest through my dress. I stared into his eyes and I felt lost. I leaned on his shoulder, "You know Clare, I don't know what I would do without you." I pulled back from his chest and said, "Oh really?" He tightened his grip on my waist and said, "No…Clare I really don't know where I'd be without you." I smiled and kissed him on the neck. "Although, I wish I didn't have a tease as a girlfriend." I said, "Teasing is what comes in the package." He smirked and glanced down the hallway and looked back at my eyes, "What else comes in this package Edwards?" I thought about it and said, "A whole bunch of Clare." He smiled and said, "Thank god…" He leaned in and went for my lips but kissed my neck. "Lucky for you, I can be a tease too." I smiled as I spun out of his grip. **

**We danced in the hallway when we heard a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" Eli said. "Go back inside!" Eli told me. "You can't go alone…are you crazy?" It sounded like someone banging on lockers. "Eli!" I grabbed his arm. "Stop! Come back in the gym!" Eli said, "It could be Adam…Clare!" I said, "Should I get Simpson?" He said, "If I don't come back in five minutes, tell Simpson." I nodded.**

** I ran back into the gym looking for Ali. I found her dancing with Drew, I grabbed her. "Ali..Ali!" I breathed in and out. "What Clare what's wrong?" She asked anxiously. "We were dancing in the hallway and then there was a bang and Eli went alone. What if he gets hurt?" I glanced looking for Fitz and KC… There were no sign of them. Ali whispered something in Drew's ear. "He isn't ruining this night for you Clare…Owen!" Drew screamed for Owen who was on the conga line. "Stay with Clare." Drew told Ali kissing her on the cheek. They split for the door and started walking. "Ali…I can't. What if something happens to Eli?" Ali looked at me and said, "Its Drew, Owen, Eli, and Adam against Fitz and KC. Who do you think is going to win?" I felt a sigh of relief. "Your right…" We danced together as five minutes went by. **

"**We should tell Simpson…" I said. Then, I glanced at the door as Adam, Drew, Owen, and Eli pranced in the door all smiling. Eli slapped hands with Owen. Eli walked over to me, none of them were hurt. "What happened?" I asked Eli. He said, "We all shoved KC and Fitz in lockers. Oh, you should have been there Clare…" I couldn't help myself but laugh. "Are you happy now?" I asked as Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and he whispered, "I am flattered." Then, the music lowered and Sav grabbed the microphone. "Ok, so what you have all been waiting for King and Queen…" He grabbed the envelope. I whispered to Ali… "It's probably you and Drew," I smiled at her. "I don't know…you guys are too adorable to pass up." Ali winked at Eli. I looked up at him and he just, smirked. I hated when he did that. **

**Then, Sav opened the envelope, "Tonight's Queen is…Clare Edwards." I started clapping when, I noticed that was me... "What?" I said laughing as Eli pushed me onto the stage. "Ok…now every Queen needs her King. Tonight's King is Eli Goldsworthy." Eli walked up and simply smirked at everyone clapping at us. "Did you do this?" I asked looking at Eli. "No…I just think everyone loves me too much." He kissed me on the lips as everyone cheered. Then, the crowd went dead silent. There was a spot light on Eli and I. I saw Eli go into his pocket? What was he doing?**

**I looked at Eli and he pulled out a ring box. He got down on one knee, and he smirked up at me. He opened the box and there was a beautiful ring, it was huge. I didn't know what to think. My heart was pounding out of my chest. What was he doing? "Clare…I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. You are the one, you make my world turn. Without you, I am no one. I want to hold on to you forever and never let you go. Clare, will you marry me?"**

**OH CLIFFHANGERS, YOU GOT TO LOVE EM HAHA**

**SO, WILL CLARE DENY ELI'S QUESTION OR ACCEPT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**


	26. Chapter 26

**ENJOY!**

"**Yes! Yes Eli I will marry you!" I said. Everyone cheered as Eli slipped the ring on my ring finger. He picked me up and swung me around as I looked down at my ring. He whispered, "Clare…I love you…" I smirked and everyone screamed, "Kiss her!" Eli kissed me passionately on the lips. It felt like a new start…a new chapter…a new beginning!**

** I locked my arm around Eli's arms. I loved his smell, his smirk, everything about him was perfect. "I love you so much…" I told him as we exited the school. I jumped in the car and Eli asked nervously, "To the hotel?" I nodded my head and smirked, "To the hotel…" He gave me everything I have ever wanted, and I need to give him what he wanted plus more. It took nearly two hours to get to the hotel. "Wow…when you said get away you really meant it…" I said laughing as I ate a candy bar. "Well, I wanted to get away from everyone and everything!" I smiled kissing him, "Mmm…Chocolate breathe…my favorite." I pulled away smiling covering my mouth. We got out of the car and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Eli carried our bag. I brought a stupid outfit that Ali brought me from Victoria's secret. I still didn't want to wear it, but she said I looked drop dead sexy, and that was the look I was going for right now….**

** I ran into the hotel room as Eli followed. I ran into the bathroom and Eli followed me. "No I want to take a shower! Out!" I screamed laughing at him. "Ok…take your time I'll be out here..." He closed the door smirking. I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I stood outside staring at the moon. I felt the light breeze that went by sending chills up my spine. I stood there and stared. Wow, I can't believe she said yes…Then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked and It was Adam, "Hey dude, before you guys do it I just wanted to let you know do not mess up." I laughed and said, "Me? I do not mess up." I smirked knowing everything will go right tonight. I heard a door open and said, "Adam I got to go bye!" I dropped the phone as I stared at Clare. She was dressed in lingerie. My heart was beating so fast you could hear it pound. "Wow…." Is all I could manage to get out of my mouth? I blinked a couple of times making sure it was Clare. "Do you think this is too much?" She asked nervously. I started walking closer to her. I pulled her close and I could feel her body touch against mine. "Clare…you look…beautiful," I told her kissing her neck…**

** CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Eli breathed lightly down my back. His touch was so light. I laughed as he glided his hands up and down my back. I kissed him forcibly as clothes were shed quickly. Eli kissed me and his tongue danced on the tip of my lips. I forced the kiss back and felt him smirk as he felt me moan in my throat…Everything happened so quickly. The pain was starting to get unbearable. "Do you want me to stop?" Eli asked me pausing. "No…" I told him as he slowed down. I wrapped my arms around his head. I started crying as he kissed my tears, "Don't worry Clare…It won't hurt forever." I nodded and sooner or later the pain did subside. Eli was always right… Eli used protection, so I knew I was safe that night, I had no worries. After two hours of sweating and fun, Eli looked down at me and laughed, "Clare…I love you!" He told me smirking as he kissed me. We put our clothes back on as we hopped in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I flipped through the channels as I felt Eli breathing down my back. "Stop it!" I yelped as I had goose bumps on my back. "Oh you don't like that?" He laughed at me as I flipped through the channels. I finally fell asleep and the last thing I saw was Eli's smirk…**

**CLAIRE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I opened my eyes and Eli's arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked at the clock and saw six thirty in the morning. I got up and Eli turned over. I know we didn't have school, but the hotel was right off the beach. I got dressed and left Eli a note saying I would be at the beach. I walked outside and felt the sand touch my toes. Whenever I was at the beach, it made me think. I stared at the waves crashing onto the shore. The sun was rising and people were jogging on the shoreline. I breathed in and looked down at my hand. I looked at the ring that Eli had given me. This was one of the things I had always dreamed about when I was a kid. **

** When I was younger I always dreamt I'd marry a prince. I dreamed before, and I never imagined myself with someone like Eli. But, the future is never what you expect it to be sometimes. I am just lucky enough to have someone like Eli in my life. He listens to my problems, he likes what I like, but everything isn't always great. I mean don't get me wrong we have our differences. I just, when I first dated KC I was thinking about a future with him. But, Eli changed everything. From the moment he stepped into my life, the first time I glanced at him he sent me vibes. Eli sent me vibes that I couldn't explain. I am just so fortunate. When I think about it, the good things always stomp on the bad times. No matter how many bad things that have happened to us, the good things are always above it. **

** I played with my ring and twirled it as the sun shined off of it. Wow, I am engaged to Eli. What the hell? From the first day I met him I always assumed he wouldn't even look at me. But, he was just so frustrating to figure out. But, he loves me. I always get that feeling in my stomach when I see his face. Without Eli, I honestly do not know where I'd be. I am starting college in September, I am so old. I still have to finish my speech for graduation. I am also still waiting for my college acceptance letters. I had my heart set on one school. Eli was going to the community college, but I wanted to go to my dream school. Eli would drive me every day and pick me up. I was going to train to be a teacher. I love working with children. I just had so much on my mind, but sitting here makes me feel like I have no worries. I placed the ring back on my finger and then I heard footsteps and boom. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and I lay on lap. I laughed at him as he looked down at me. "Why were you up so early?" He asked me. I nodded and said, "I am an early bird remember?" He wiped his eyes and said, "Oh right…" He kissed my neck looked at the sunrise. **

** About fifteen minutes of us going back and forth saying how much we love each other, my stomach growled. "Well, I guess that means we can eat!" Eli said smiling. "Let's go I am starving!" I said as Eli held his hand out. I got up and we were so close, I slowly stroked my finger over his scar. I looked up and he simply smirked. "Let's go!" I said while laughing at him. We held hands and walked towards the car…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** After eating and coming back from the hotel we were both exhausted. Claire nervously flipped through her speech and held her head in her hands. I sat next to her as I saw a tear fall from her face. I sat next to her and rubbed her back and said, "Come on Claire…It's alright." She looked up and said, "It's not ok Eli! I never got my letter, I have to do this stupid speech, and I can't even think straight!" She started tearing, I got up and said, "Claire…you need to calm down. Breathe in…" She was so upset and so stressed out. I got her to sit back down on the couch and told her to take a break. I massaged her shoulders as her muscles got less tense. "Claire…you need to sleep, and eat, and think. You haven't eaten all day and you barely slept last night," I told her as she moved her neck. "I know Eli, I will eat and I am going to sleep tonight, I swear." I kissed her on the neck as she giggled. "Good…" I told her laughing. She was just working so hard, and I didn't want her to lose sleep and not eat because of this. I was nervous for her, I had to take care of her until all of this pressure was off of her. "Ok, listen. I will make you food, and then we go to bed, ok?" I asked her. She nodded and said, "Tomorrow…at graduation everything will be perfect, I promise." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. **

**AW, ISNT ELI ADORABLE?**

**WELL, GRADUTION IS NEXT AND COLLEGE STARTS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**P.S. A NEW CHARACTER IS COMING INTO CLARE'S LIFE VERY SOON…**


	27. Chapter 27

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IT'S A CLIFFY! **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I woke up early to do my hair and get dressed. I slipped my heels on as Eli started up the car. I held my speech in my hand. I was so nervous, and I didn't know why. We pulled up to Degrassi and Eli said, "Listen, you will be fine. Just remember to breathe, ok?" He said laughing leaning in to kiss me. He calmed me down. I saw Ali I ran towards her, "Ah!" We screamed at each other. "Clare good luck!" Ali told me and she continued, "You will do fine…" **

** We all sat in our seats outside of Degrassi. I was so nervous, and I didn't know why. I have read things in front of bigger crowds than this. Then, I heard Mr. Simpson call out, "Now, a speech from our valedictorian Clare Edwards." I got up and I couldn't feel my legs. I walked up and fixed the microphone, and said, "Thank you Mr. Simpson…" I stuttered and looked up to see Eli, he held his hands gesturing for me to calm down and he smirked. I breathed in and said, "We made it guys. I remember walking into this school four years ago, not knowing anyone, and not knowing what I would get out of this school. We all seemed to bond over these four years. I have met friends that I will probably have for the rest of my life, and I have accomplished several things that brought me here today. We all accomplished academic achievements to get here today. We have all worked our butts off for four years to get where we are now. I feel that Degrassi gave us all the best and worst memories we could get. If it were up to me, I do not think we have any regrets today. Today is just the ending of a chapter, but the next page is wide open. It is up to us to fill in the blanks to these pages. We need to embrace our future ahead of us. I want to thank the Degrassi teachers and staff for giving all of us the best four years we could ever ask for."**

**rI stopped and everyone started clapping. I walked down the steps and sat next to Eli and blushed. **

** Eli placed his hand on my leg and said, "That was wonderful…" He kissed my cheek and it relaxed me. We all stood up and principle Simpson said, "Congratulations!" I hugged Eli as the caps were being thrown. I kissed him lightly on the lips. I turned to face Ali, "Ah! Oh my gosh!" I screamed at her. She then started tearing. Then, it hit me; I am done with high school. Now, it's onto better and bigger things. I am starting college in two short months. Eli took a walk with Adam around the school. Adam was going to the same college, as Eli. So, they would be together. If I don't make it into Binghamton University than I have to go to Community College. **

** After graduation I spent most of my time on the beach. I read on the beach, jogged on the beach, and ate at the beach. The day the mail came with the letter deciding my future…that was the day my heart stopped.**

** The mail man placed the mail in the mailbox. I screamed upstairs for Eli, "Eli! The Mail!" I ran outside and I found the letter. I sat down and didn't know whether to open it or not. "Are you just going to stare at it?" Eli asked me. I laughed and said, "I am just nervous…" I didn't know what to do. Eli said, "Clare you were so excited to get this letter, I am sure you got in. Just open your acceptance letter." I breathed in and gently ripped the edges off of the envelope. I placed the letter open and I closed my eyes… "What does it say?" I asked Eli.**

**"Clare…I am so sorry. You didn't make it." The minute those words left his mouth I opened my eyes to see, "Dear Clare Edwards, We are more than happy to grant you your choice of attending Binghamton University." I made it! "Eli! I made it!" I screamed at him and he laughed at me as I danced. "Yes!" I said. Eli said, "Ha-ha, you were so scared, you actually thought you didn't make it!" I backed Eli up against the wall and said, "That wasn't funny you know…" I told him frowning. "You are so gullible Clare."**

**He smirked and kissed me. I forcibly kissed him back as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his body and I was pressed up against the wall. I always remember seeing this position in movies, it is so uncomfortable. Eli kissed me vigorously. He carried me up the steps and we landed on the bed. I dropped my letter on the way upstairs and we were kissing when I heard Eli unzip his zipper. I continued kissing him when we heard a big bang downstairs. We immediately stopped, "What the hell was that?" I asked looking up nervously at Elis face. "I don't know…" He got up and grabbed a baseball bat. "Eli, what are you doing?" I asked him grabbing onto his arm.**

**SO WHO IS IN THE HOUSE? IS IT FITZ? WHO IS IT? WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ELI? **

**WILL CLARE AND ELI'S PERFECT WORLD BE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**


	28. Chapter 28

**IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN POSTING VERY LATE, BUT THE TIMES ARE GOING TO BE BACK TO NORMAL :) I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

"**Stay here!" Eli said closing the door in my face. I unlocked the door and started walking behind Eli. Who the hell was in his house? Like, you just totally ruined our private time. Whoever it was I was going to kill them. **

** Eli walked and checked around the house. "No one is here," Eli said when I heard a footstep. Then, Eli turned to walk when someone jumped behind me and put their hands around me. I struggled, "Eli!" I turned to see Adam. Adam released his grip, "You ass! You scared the crap out of me!" Adam held his stomach as he laughed. "That wasn't funny dude, you scared us half to death," Eli told him shaking his hand. "Bro, you looked scared. Oh, best joke of my life." Eli placed the bat on the table and said, "Dude, next time you do that, I might swing the bat." Adam laughed and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I noticed I was only in my shorts and tank top. "I am going to go upstairs and get changed…" I said prancing up the steps.**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I whispered to Adam, "Dude, we were like literally two seconds away from doing it, did you have to come over now?" Adam looked at me and said, "Bro, I wouldn't have come over unless it was serious and it is." I was wondering why he came over so late anyways. "What's up?" Adam said, "Can we talk outside…" I walked outside and told Clare we'd be in the back. "Wait so who told you Fitz was planning this?" I asked Adam after he explained everything. "I got a text message…" Adam handed me his phone, from an unknown number it read, "I overheard Clare made it into Binghamton University, do not worry, I will look after her for you and your emo friend. Just, do everyone a favor and remember things happen for a reason. Whatever happens to you and your little friend, do not worry, I will take good care of Clare…" I said, "It's just Fitz trying to scare us." Adam said, "Dude, he is going to kill me!" Adam started getting nervous, "Listen, he isn't going to kill you. He can't and we can't tell Clare about this. Clare is already nervous about starting college without me there to be around her. And, trust me so am I. But, telling her this won't help any of us." Adam shook his head and said, "I know, that's why I said let's talk about this out here. Listen, we have to make sure Clare is ok at all time once school starts. We both have to call her, text her, IM her, at any time possible to check up on her." Adam was really worried about Clare, "We will handle this, Fitz or whoever this is…" I stopped myself when I heard the door open. "And…that's why you don't sleep with turtles…" I told Adam knowing Clare would not question what we were talking about. **

**Adam looked at me confused as Clare sat next to me. "What were you guys talking about?" Clare asked me, I hated her curiosity. "I just wanted to make sure you got into Binghamton that's all…" Adam said as he continued, "So, you made it…great, that's so great. I will um, call you guys later. I'll text you Eli." Adam told us as he paced away. I got up and walked Clare inside. I shut the door and locked it twice. Clare looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Don't worry Clare…nothing is wrong," I told her stroking her cheek. She blushed and smiled, I couldn't tell her that Fitz had a master plan to get rid of Adam and I and getting Clare. She had too much on her mind. This was one thing that I needed to keep out of her life…**

** ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Holy Crap covered in cheese biscuits! Fitz is going to kill me! What did I ever do to the creep? I still haven't figured that out. He was going to hurt my best friends and me! Oh my gosh what if he is in my bathroom, what if he is outside my window. He could be anywhere! Why am I so paranoid? I ran to the window and shut it so it was locked. I closed my bathroom door and I closed my room door. The closet door was still open…what if he was in there! I ran up to the closet door and slammed it shut. I sat on my bed and worried…worried…worried… Wait, why am I worried? I should be more worried for Clare. Imagine, if something happens to us and then Clare ends up with Fitz! Oh, she would never do that. What if he forced her to be together? Oh my gosh…so many questions. Someone give me the answers!**

**I KNOW I KNOW, VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**BUT, NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER! NEW CHARACTER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS **

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL **


	29. Chapter 29

**HERE YA GO **** ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I went through two months of pure hell with Adam. I saw a whole different side of him. Clare was starting school tomorrow and I was planning on dropping her off right in front of the building and picking her up straight after. I was nervous, and I knew that someone is going to be looking for Clare. I told Adam not to worry that she has her phone. Turns out, that Adam and I are in all of our classes together, yay. I looked down at Clare as her eyes started to fade. She lay on my chest and I feel her heart pound. "I love you Clare." I told her as she smiled and looked at me with her blue eyes. I got lost inside her eyes. "Eli…we have to go to sleep. We have to wake up early…" She told me turning around and I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist. "Love you too…" I said. She laughed and said, "I love you Eli…" She told me this as I faded into a dream world…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**First day of college, wow am I old. But, I was all grown up. I got dressed and curled my hair. I thought about my first day of high school. It felt like it was yesterday. Eli and Adam had been really shallow to me the past two months. I knew they were hiding something, like they were covering something up. I didn't let it bother me today, because today is my day. I am starting college all by myself without a friend. My job was to make friends today. I woke Eli up and he drove me to school. I felt like he was my father dropping his daughter off at the first day of kindergarten. We pulled up in front of the college.**

**Eli looked into my eyes with all seriousness, "Clare, when I text you I want you to immediately answer. I love you ok?" He told me leaning into kiss me. I pulled away and walked out of the car. Why is Eli being so paranoid? I am not going to let anything happen today. I anxiously walked inside my first class. **

**Why was I so excited for this? It was so boring. College is just as boring as high school. I thought it would be different. I sat there listening to a boring teacher. I went from class to class, no one talked; no one did anything but listen. I was going here for free, so I had to make the best of it. I sat on a bench eating my sandwich, when my phone vibrated I went to grab it and I dropped my books and sandwich on the floor. "Crap…" I said bending down for it. I saw someone else's hand picking up my books. I got up and looked at him. He was tall, and had blue eyes, and brown hair. He handed me my books and I said, "Thank you I am so sorry." I excused myself. "It's no problem…is the whole bench taken?" He asked gesturing towards the empty seat. "No…no you can sit," I told him. He held out his hand and said, "I am Jake by the way, Jake Anderson." I held out my hand, "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards." I laughed at him as I threw out my sandwich and looked for my phone. "Have you seen my phone? I think I remember dropping it…" Jake looked around and said, "No, I can't find it. I don't think you had it." That was strange. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Jake as he looked at me. "Sure…" He handed me the phone as I dialed my number. It rang and then I heard it, under the bench. **

**I handed Jake his phone and bent over to get my phone. I grabbed it and saw five missed calls from Eli. "So, have any friends here?" Jake asked me. I nodded my head back and forth, "Only you so far." He smiled and looked at me, "You have pretty eyes…" That was the first thing Eli told me. "Thank you…but I am sorry I have to go." I grabbed my books and he said, "Why don't I walk with you across the campus. I didn't mean to scare you off, and besides let me buy you a sandwich." I smiled and said, "Ok…but I have to call someone." I flipped open my phone and dialed Eli, with the first ring he picked up. "Clare! Are you ok?" He screamed at me nervously. "I am fine Eli; I dropped my phone that's all. I will see you in an hour, ok." Eli said, "I love you Clare…just answer me when I call you." I sighed and said, "Ok, I love you too." **

**Jake looked at me and said, "Boyfriend troubles?" I said, "Don't you think that is kind of personal? We just met…" Jake nodded and looked around, "Your right. So, who are you Clare Edwards?" I didn't know the answer to his question. "I guess you will have to wait and find out…" Was I flirting with Jake? I can't give him the wrong idea. We sat down across from each other in the booth. He brought me a sandwich. He was flirting with me. "Listen, Jake, I need to tell you something. I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I am in a relationship; I am not looking for a guy." Jake looked at me shocked, "I wasn't trying to flirt with you Clare, you were flirting with me." I opened my mouth and said, "No…don't you remember. Oh, you have pretty eyes? Does that ring a bell?" His eyebrows tightened and said, "I have to go, I will see you tomorrow, blue eyes?" I said, "Sure…why not. I'll meet you here same time?" Jake looked down at me and smiled. He ran out looking nervously around, and he ran into an alley way…Who really was Jake Anderson? **

**I KNOW I KNOW NOT A BIG CLIFFY BUT ITS STILL A CLIFF HANGER!**

**WHO IS JAKE ANDERSON?**

**FIND OUT SOON…**

**-Cliffhanger Girl**


	30. Chapter 30

** OK GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I WORKED HARD ON IT… **

**I hoped into the car next to Eli. "I missed you…a lot." Eli told me kissing me. "I missed you too." He started the engine and said, "Meet any new friends?" I smiled and said, "One, Jake Anderson." Eli smirked and said, "That sounds like a help wanted name." I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Real funny Eli, how was school for you?" Eli laughed and said, "College will be as easy as saying I love you…And, for your information I met a girl today." I said, "Oh really?" He smirked and said, "Yes, she had curly hair, kind of short, beautiful blue eyes and a smile that lit up the world." I leaned into kiss him getting two inches apart and stopped, "You better be talking about me…" He laughed and said, "Of course…" I kissed him and he pulled away from the school. For some reason, I was curious and couldn't wait to see Jake tomorrow…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**So, she missed your calls and meets a guy named Jake. Seems like you got some competition?" I told Eli as he sarcastically looked at me. "Dude, come on I am being serious. What if this Jake guy is one of Fitz's' accomplices? What if this guy is ordered to hurt Clare?" I immediately turned into panic mode. "Your right…oh my gosh you are so right! He did it with K.C…Jake." I then continued, "You should check this guy out…make sure he isn't part of Fitz's group." Eli looked at me and said, "How do you expect me to do that?" I said, "Facebook…duh!" **

**I logged onto facebook and asked Eli, "What's his last name?" Eli said, "Jake Anderson…I think yes. It was Jake Anderson." I searched for him and pulled up a picture. I faced the laptop towards Eli and said, "Oh, he is six feet tall, blue eyes, and single. Do the math Eli!" Eli said, "Maybe he is just some scumbag." I searched for his wall and looked at his past status' since he met Clare yesterday. "Look at this…" I told Eli pointing to his status. Eli read it out loud, "She is the one, she knows what I like and she has it. I am going in for the kill." I got up and followed Eli as he burst through the campus to get to his car. "Eli!" I screamed. "You can't just show up at her college and burst out to her about this guy. She is going to think you are crazy!" Eli stopped and sat down near the car in defeat. **

"**You're right…why are you always right Adam?" I smiled and said, "Because, I am Adam. I know what is right. The appropriate way to approach this is not to say a word." Eli looked at me like I had two heads, "Dude…really? She thinks this guy is her friend! He is going for the kill! He is going make her fall under his little spell." I said, "He isn't a witch Eli. He is a conniver." I looked at his friends and found Fitz, "He is friends with Fitz, Eli…I think now you have to tell her about everything! It's for her own good…" Eli shook his head back and forth, "No…we can't ruin this." I said, "Eli! You have to! This is about her life. Her life is at stake! I will tell her with you, if you want me to." Eli smirked and I helped him up, "Thanks man, I will see what I am going to do." I had to knock some sort of sense into his head…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I sat in the part of the campus where Jake and I ate yesterday. He was just so, confusing… I sat there waiting for Jake. I started eating when I saw Jake come through the door. I wiped my face and swallowed my sandwich. I waved him over and he smiled walking towards me. "Hey did you do the paper for Hernandez from yesterday?" I nodded and said, "Of course…why?" He said, "Can I borrow it?" I flipped through my papers and handed him the paper. "I just want to see if I got this right." He read my paper and said, "Wow this is really good…" I said, "Thanks…" He handed me back my paper. "So, Clare Edwards…" I said, "Yes?" I raised my eyebrow as I blinked. "I have a question for you?" He looked at me and asked, "Do you know Fitz?" My mind froze and I shuddered to hear that name. I can't believe it…he knew Fitz. My life was over, who really was this guy. I stood up and started walking, "Clare!" He screamed running after me. "Just go away! Don't talk to me…don't just, don't be near me." He grabbed my arm with a tight grip. I ripped his hand off of me and I said, "Do not ever touch me!" **

** "Clare, I just wanted to know if you knew the guy." He asked me looking innocently. "I know him alright. I just, there is something about you. You aren't good." Jake said, "Clare, he is in one of my classes and he told me he knew you that's all." I said, "He is here?" Why, he isn't smart. "Yes, his dad owns a part of this college." I nodded, "Of course! Of course he is here!" Jake said, "Listen, Clare. How about tomorrow you explain everything to me." I said, "Ok, ok just don't tell Fitz anything about me; don't listen to anything he says you got it?" He nodded and said, "See you tomorrow…" I walked away from Jake and saw Eli, I sighed in relief. I ran towards Eli and wrapped my arms around him crying. "Clare what happened?" I just sighed and took deep breaths and shrieked in his arms. He cradled me in his arms, "Was it Jake?" I shook my head, "No…no Eli it wasn't Jake." I lied to him, it was Jake and Fitz. I didn't know if Jake was working with Fitz. "Eli…Fitz is here. He is in…he's in this school." Eli pulled me closer. "Why? He isn't smart?" I wiped the tears from my face and said, "I said the same thing." Then, I heard footsteps. Who was it? I turned to face Jake.**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**This was my time now, I am going to kill this guy! I stood in front of Clare pushing her behind me. "Listen, you stay away from her!" I told Jake. "Dude, I came here to make sure she was ok. I didn't mean to upset you Clare." Clare stood between us both. "Stop! Ok, both of you. Eli, get in the car!" She screamed at me. "No, Clare. How are you involved with Fitz?" Jake scowled at me, "You have to be kidding me! I do not know this guy, he is just some creep who asked me about Clare. I do not know him, I have never met him before, and I don't intend on being friends with him! Clare, you have to believe me!" I screamed, "Clare! Clare doesn't have to do anything for stupid fake jerks like you!" Jake screamed back at me, "She doesn't have to be around stupid Emo boys that just want sex from her!" That's when I lost my cool, as if I ever had it, "You don't know the last of it…" Clare said, "Goodbye Jake." We stepped in the car and I simply smirked at Jake as we pulled away. **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"**Ugh! That is so aggravating!" I screamed at Eli as he wrote his paper. "Clare, chill, he won't hurt you. He isn't legally allowed to be near you!" I breathed out and said, "He is so stupid though! Why is he in the best school! And, I meet a nice guy as a friend and he turns out to know Fitz! Who knows who this guy is! On top of that, I have you looking at me with those innocent green eyes that I can't resist…" Eli said, "How about we take a homework break?" He told me getting closer and closer I looked up and kissed him. I pulled away and said, "I can't I have too much homework…maybe tomorrow. After all it is Friday tomorrow…we can go all night long if you want to." Eli's smirk was so big, "Yes! I love Friday's!" I sat down and then, my cell phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw it was Jake. I got up and said, "It's my professor, I'll take it outside so I don't disturb you…" I walked outside and opened the phone. **

"**What the hell do you want?" I asked snarling. "Clare you have to believe me. I do not know Fitz. I swear to you." I shook my head, "You are just like Fitz. You are a liar. You just want to bring me into your little trap. Well, you know what I have gotten caught in this trap too many times I am done." He spoke, "Clare please meet me tomorrow for lunch again. Please, I do not even know what is going on! I want to know more about you, you are just so amazing and confusing. I didn't mean what I said to your boyfriend before. He just got me mad, and when I get mad I say things I don't mean. I am sorry for upsetting you and your boyfriend. I just, I want us to be friends, please." I sighed, he seemed like he wasn't working with Fitz. "Ok…but can we forget everything about Fitz, please?" I asked almost tearing as his name left my mouth. "Yes! Clare thanks. Friends?" I repeated, "Friends…" He asked, "Can I still call you blue eyes?" I giggled and said, "Maybe…" I hung up the phone…What the hell was I doing? I am falling into the trap…again.**

**JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"**Fitz she is cool with me now." I told Fitz as he looked up and down at me. "Damb, you are one lucky son of a bitch. You were so close to losing her cool. Way to go…" I nodded and said, "Now what to I do to get my three grand?" He looked at me and said, "You do exactly what I say, with no mistakes and you get the three grand." I nodded and slapped his hand, "What do I have to do?" He pulled out a tiny pill. "Put this in her drink make her drink it. She will be out in less than five minutes. So, get her out of that lunch place as quick as possible. Carry her into the car and text me. I will take it from there and hand you the three grand." My heart was beating fast, I didn't want to do this to poor blue eyes. "Fitz, I can't…I can't do that." I told him as he laughed, "You're going to do it if you want that money!" I was worried, "What are you going to do with her?" Fitz looked at me and said, "Jake, just do it." He handed me the pill and walked away. What the hell was I doing? My parents needed help financially and this three grand will get us by for a couple months of rent. I had to do this…**

**HEY FAN FICTION READERS, I AM SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO POST ANY CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS TUESDAY. I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THIS WEEKEND I WILL WRITE A LOT SO THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. (HOPEFULLY)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DO YOU THINK JAKE IS GOING TO POISON CLARE?**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CLARE?**

**WILL ELI FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN'S?**

**IF YOU WANT LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TRY AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS! MAYBE…I WILL PUT IT IN THE STORY!**

**I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO KEEP YOU GUESSING…HAVE A GREAT THREE DAY WEEKEND!**

**SEE YOU ALL ON TUESDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL **


	31. Chapter 31

**I AM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING. ENJOY THE CHAPTER**** IT'S A CLIFFY**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I sat nervously in my seat. The professor collected our papers and Jake was on the other side of the room. He stared at me, looking worried. The professor spoke, "Ok, everyone now I need you all to pair up for an assignment due tomorrow." Even in college everyone sighed. He continued, "And, I have made pairs. Kyle and Jamie, Katelyn and Vanessa, and Jake and Clare…" I was so pissed. I didn't want to work with Jake! After the professor stopped announcing names and everyone left I walked over to the professor. "Excuse me, Mr. Chavez, can I speak with you for a moment?" He collected his papers and said, "Yes Clare? What is it?" I cleared my throat as Jake left the room, "Well, it's about being partners with Jake Anderson." He waved his hands at me and said, "What's final is final. You have to work with him. Good luck!" He walked out the door as I looked for Jake. I walked towards our spot.**

**We sat down and Jake was silent. "Why are you acting so weird?" I asked him as his eyebrows tightened. "I am not acting weird, just had a late night that's all," he told me drinking his coffee. "Do you want a coffee?" He asked me. I handed him money and said, "Thanks!" He got up and walked towards the counter. What was wrong with him? My phone rang, Eli was calling, the usual. "Hey! What's up?" I asked looking at Jake who seemed to be a bit distracted…**

**JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**Clare was on the phone, it was a perfect time to put the pill in her coffee. How could I do this to Clare? She was just so innocent and I felt so bad. I couldn't hurt her, especially if Eli found out, he would kill me. All I have to do is hand her off to Fitz and then I have my three grand. I opened her coffee and opened the pill as the powder poured into the drink. I mixed it and placed the lid on top. I walked towards Clare and sat down as she told Eli she would meet him in ten minutes. That wasn't going to happen…**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**Jake and I talked over our project. "You do the five pages and I will do the other five easy as that…" I told him smiling. He laughed and said, "Fine…" He looked at his watch and said, "Eli is going to be here in a couple of minutes, why don't I walk you across campus?" I nodded grabbing my bag and started walking with Jake. "Let's take the shortcut through the alleyway," Jake said as I followed him. "So, send me the...the ugh..." My vision was getting really blurry. I wiped my eyes and I couldn't see anything. "Jake…Jake…" I blacked out…**

**JAKE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Clare passed out in the middle of the alleyway. I held her in my arms and looked down at her. How could I do this to her? This is so wrong. I should just take her to Eli. But, what about Fitz, he would kill me if I didn't bring Clare. I picked up her whole body and carried her to my car. I placed her in the back seat lying down. I started the engine and started driving towards Fitz hideaway in his father's lake house. After ten minutes I pulled up to this lake house. **

**I glanced at the back seat and saw Clare, sleeping. I carried her lifeless body to Fitz's' lake house. I knocked on the door and Fitz quickly answered. I looked at Clare and handed her to Fitz. "Here…take her. Where is my money?" I asked getting furious. He placed her on a couch and handed me an envelope, "It's all there. Thanks man." I nodded and grabbed the envelope. I quickly walked out of the door. I paused and looked back at the house. What did I just do? I just handed an innocent girl to a psycho. I ran towards the house and banged on the door. "Fitz! Fitz open up! I don't want your money! Take it here! Take it back! Give me Clare!" I heard footsteps and he said, "Get off my property or I will call the police for trespassing." I backed up and headed for my car, I have to find Eli! Hopefully, he is still in that spot. Or, maybe around the campus. I have to find him, before something happens to Clare…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I must have dialed Clare's cell phone twenty thousand times and left four billion messages. It rang and rang and rang, "Clare, please call me back. I am so scared…Clare?" I hung up and searched the campus. I kept running around the same areas. I couldn't find her! Where the hell is she? I told her to meet me in our spot. My heart pounded slowly as my knees crashed to the ground. I sat in the middle of the campus crying, because I couldn't find Clare. Why did I do this to myself? Why can't I be a man and not cry? I feel like I lost a connection with Clare. I can't find her; it's not going to happen. Where the hell is Jake? What if that bastard took her? What if he took her to Fitz?**

**Let's not rush to conclusions, maybe she is with Adam? I dialed Adam, "Is Clare with you?" I screamed at Adam. "No…dude why would she be with me?" I hung my phone up wiped the tears from my face. She was gone…I couldn't find her…I have to call the police and put out a missing person's report. I let this happen and the worst part was I let her slip away…**

**HEY I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT TOMORROW THERE WILL BE SOME INTERESTING INTENSE STUFF! **

**WILL CLARE BE SAVED?**

**WILL FITZ KILL CLARE?**

**WILL JAKE GET TO ELI IN TIME?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR PREDICTIONS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl **


	32. Chapter 32

**OK...JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER **** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE

I was starting to see a figure in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, "Jake…Jake…?" I looked up and saw Fitz face. I jumped and my heart was pounding fast. "Fitz!" I was shivering and the worst part was I didn't know where the heck I was… How did I get with Fitz? "What did you do to Jake?" I asked violently. Fitz took a knee near me and said, "The question is…what did Jake do to you?" I looked down and saw a big black thing on my leg. I tugged at it, "What is this? Fitz, where is Jake? This isn't some sick joke!" Fitz laughed and I struggled trying to get this contraption off my leg. Fitz moved his finger towards my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "This is the end for you Clare, the minute that stops ticking, your dead." I turned my leg and couldn't find a switch to un button it. Fitz got up and walked towards the door I got up and I started walking when I was pulled back by a chain. I fell to the floor. "Fitz!" I screamed towards the door. "Clare…it hurts to be on the other side doesn't it? Enjoy your last minutes…" I tried to get the chain off. "Clare what is the point in struggling? You are obviously not getting out anytime soon." I said, "Please…please…Fitz…" I started crying. He started walking towards me. He hated seeing me cry and that's exactly what I am going to do.

He walked towards me and I was bringing him into my trap. He thinks I am some innocent, little, defenseless girl, well no more. I am taking a stand. I cried and cried, he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't cry…Clare please. Please, Clare don't cry." I sobbed and sobbed, hoping sooner or later that Eli would show up…or Jake…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I looked up to see Jake…he was running towards me. I got up from my knees and he grabbed me by my jacket, "Eli! Come with me! Hurry!" He grabbed onto me as I ran behind him. "What the hell is going on?" I screamed as I jumped into Jake's passenger seat of his car. He started the engine as he was speechless looking nervously. This little asshole, I'd kill him if he hurt Clare. "Jake, what the hell happened?" I asked. He sped up and said, "Fitz has Clare! Alright, he has Clare. He is going to kill her Eli." Clare…not my Clare…he can't. He can't kill her. He wouldn't… "We have to call the police!" Jake screamed. He grabbed his phone, "No! When you involve the police, he will hurt her. Just, wait. We will call once we have her in our possession." I breathed in and out. Jake pulled over at a dumpy lake house.

"Where are we?" I asked Jake. "Come on…be quiet. On three we are going to bash through that door. Ok?" I nodded and lined up with Jake. He counted with his fingers towards me, "One…two…three…" We both jolted towards the door and rammed it down. I springed up and searched the room. Jake had already lunged towards Fitz. He was bending over towards Clare, "Eli!" She screamed. I ran towards her, "It's ok...It's ok I am here Clare…" I wrapped her body around my arms. She leaned on my chest and she pulled away, "Get this off of me!" She told me tugging at this contraption on her leg. "Don't move!" I heard Jake scream at Fitz. Fitz was beaten almost unconscious. I pulled at this ticking machine attached to her leg… "Dude, what the hell is that?" Jake asked. Clare was also chained to the wall. "Get the chain off of the wall, and I will get this thing off!" I started to try to rip the thing off of her leg. It was…it was a bomb. "It's no use…give it about five more minutes and boom!" Fitz said as he coughed up blood. Ugh, that was so discusting.

Clare was crying as she tried to help me get this bomb off her leg. "It's not working!" I screamed. I looked over and said a chain saw…no. I got up and walked towards Fitz, "How do you get it off? Huh? Answer me!"I screamed as he just laughed. Jake walked towards me and started punching him, "How…do…you…get…it…off?" He screamed as he hit Fitz repeatedly. All I could do was laugh, he stopped for a second and Fitz handed him a key. "Take it…" he told Jake handing him the key. I tried to get it open when Fitz said, "Eh Jake I want my money back…" I looked towards him. He was part of this..He…he helped capture Clare. I pushed him away from Clare, "I knew you did this…I knew it! I told Clare to stay away from you!" I screamed punching him in the face. "Stop it!" Clare screamed. "Please, get this off of me! There is only two minutes left!" She cried and I shoved the key into the lock. I tried to turn it, but I couldn't do it when Clare was shaking, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Clare…please you have to stop moving. You have to calm down and look the other way…ok trust me…" She breathed in and turned the other way. I jammed the key in and Clare flinched. "Stop moving…Clare come on please. Look at me…keep your eyes on me." She looked at me. I saw Jake behind Clare and my heart was racing. "Don't touch her!" I screamed towards Jake. "I just want to help!" I nodded my head because I needed someone to hold Clare because she wasn't cooperating with me. Jake held Clare as she shivered and panicked. I got the key in and started to turn it. It clicked and the thing fell off her leg. "Come on!" I screamed. Fitz was beaten unconscious and I dropped the bomb on his chest. I spit near him and walked out with Clare cradled in my arms. I heard...beep…beep…beep…boom!

**OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? HAHA THAT WAS A MEAN CLIFFHANGER, EVEN I WILL ADMIT IT! **

**WELL, AND I WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER ONE MORE DAY SO I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL THURSDAY **** I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S EVIL. BUT, I NEED TIME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND BETTER. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN?**

**DO YOU THINK THE BOMB HURT ANY OF THEM?**

**WILL ELI AND CLARE BE SAFE?**

**FIND OUT ON THURSDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER **** HAHA. **

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL **


	33. Chapter 33

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WAITED A DAY! PROBABLY…KILLED YA! ENJOY! **

**I collapsed on top of Clare covering her. She held her hands up to her ears looking down. I turned to see the house up in flames. I got up and said, "Where's Jake?" I screamed. Clare looked up and shook her head, I handed her the phone and said, "Call 911! I am going in for Jake!" I saw her dial and I kissed her on the cheek and ran into the flames…not knowing if I was going to make it out…**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I sat there all alone as I head sirens from far away. They started getting louder. I got up and limped to the sidewalk waving my arms in the air! "Help!" I screamed and screamed over and over again. Where was Eli? They needed to save him! **

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I watched Clare as she waved for the police. My vision was blurry, and blood was dripping from my nose. I lunged towards her as she struggled for freedom. I covered her mouth, "Shut up…" I whispered as her whimpers got lower. I was doing this, I was taking her away from her painful life. We would start over and I was her new beginning. I got her up and then carried her towards my car. Clare wasn't struggling…She was just quiet.**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I sat in the back seat in Fitz's car and cradled my legs in my arms. I placed my head on my lap and cried. "Eli…" I cried out his name softly. I wanted Eli…I needed him. I want him to save me, and cradle me in his arms just one more time. I knew Fitz wasn't going to bring me back to Eli. I looked down as he drove. I looked at my wedding ring on my finger and took it off. This wasn't going to happen. Eli and I could never live happily and get married. This was just a dream…it wasn't realistic anymore…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**The heat was rising! It burned, and burned! I saw Jake in the corner of my eye. His right arm was burned. I walked towards him and there were flames behind him and surrounding us. "Jake! Jake!" I screamed pulling his arm over my shoulder. I bashed us through the wall that was disintegrating. I lay there next to Jake, and I breathed heavily. I felt like someone closed my airways. I coughed when I saw paramedics approach us. "Sir, can you hear me?" I looked up as the medics started moving slowly and getting blurry. I nodded my head and everything got black…Someone was missing…Where was Clare?**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"**Fitz…can you just…kill me?" I asked him as I stuttered the words. He blinked and looked at me through the mirror. "Clare I am not going to kill you. I am taking you away. You don't deserve this life. You deserve a bigger and better life!" My heart was racing, "I just I don't want to live this way. I'd rather die. Have you ever thought about death?" I asked him as he smiled. "Of course I have, I have come close to death. But, that's what gives me the rush." I asked, "Doesn't that rush feel, amazing?" He stopped the car and said, "It's an amazing feeling." I placed my ring on my finger and said, "I got the same feeling…when Eli asked me to marry him." He turned around and started the engine. I want to feel that again… "Please Fitz can you please take me back to Eli?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me and stayed silent…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Clare! Clare!" I screamed as I woke up in a hospital. Where was she? I started to un hook the IV's from my arms. "Sir please stop. You have to stay here." The nurse tried to get me to sit back on the hospital bed. I sat there and asked, "Have you seen a girl? She is kind of short, curly brown hair, and blue eyes." The nurse shook her head and said, "No, but you have to rest." Oh my god. "Where is she? He took her! He took her! Please Save her!" My poor Clare…she needed me! Fitz probably took her. I pray that I will wake up and see Clare… She placed the IV back in my arm and everything started going black again…**

OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS A LOT!

SO…FITZ IS WITH CLARE IN HIS CAR…WHERE WILL THEY END UP? WILL FITZ TAKE CLARE BACK?

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?

LET'S JUST SAY…IT'S AN UBSURD TWIST THAT PROBABLY NONE OF YOU WILL LIKE...BUT I SWEAR TO ALL OF YOU IT WILL BE WORTH IT!

I AM UPLOADING A CHAPTER TOMORROW, AND THEN NOT UPLOADING UNTIL MONDAY! SO, IT'S GOING TO BE A CLIFFHANGER…ANYWAYS, I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT!

GET READY FOR…MORE SUSPENSE, INTENSE, AND HEAT!

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-CLIFFHANGER GIRL


	34. Chapter 34

**OK…PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I looked at Fitz as he turned the car the other way. I knew Fitz was just lost in his pretend world. But, he knew when to do the right thing. He started driving and I said, "Thank you." He took me to the hospital. He helped me out of the car. I still couldn't feel my leg that much. He stood inches away from me. I breathed in heavily and said, "Fitz, thank you…I am sorry." Why did I just apologize to him? He pulled me closer to him and said, "This is it Clare. I am done fighting for you. I will go on my way and not come back. I just want one thing…" I stepped back and he said, "One kiss, that's all I ask for." I leaned in and his lips pressed against mine and he did it hard. I pulled away and said, "Goodbye Fitz." I limped to the hospital. My leg was bleeding and I felt like I got stabbed in the leg. I turned around and glanced at Fitz, I think it was finally over.**

**I walked into the hospital and the nurse asked, "Oh lord! What happened to you sugar?" I blinked and noticed how I had my clothes half ripped and my leg was all bruised. "Come on! Let me get you into a room." I placed my hands up and gestured, "Please, I don't need any assistance. I just want to see my boyfriend. He was admitted here. At least, I think the police or an ambulance did." She nodded and grabbed a clipboard, "What's his name?" I gulped and said, "Eli Goldsworthy." She looked up and down the charts. "He is in room three eleven on the third floor, just take the elevator up." I nodded and said, "Thank you so much." I got into the elevator. I am safe…and I am going to Eli. **

**I got out of the elevator and searched for three eleven. I ran into the room and saw him sleeping. He was calm, and his heart rate was beating slow and steady. I walked in and sat down. This reminded me of the time when Fitz shot Eli. I sat by his bed side and I waited for him to wake up. When his eyes open, I will be there…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I rubbed my eyes and remembered what I have done. I searched the room for Clare. I looked to my right and saw her big blue eyes looking at me followed by a smile. "Oh my god…." I wrapped my arms around her. "Clare…Clare…" I cried and kissed her head. She was here, and she was close to me. Clare was alive and she was ok. "Clare please don't leave me ever again." I looked down to see she had disappeared, she wasn't even there…**

"**Ah!" I screamed as I woke from my sleep covered in sweat and tears. I saw Clare! "Clare! Clare!" She jumped into my arms and I held her. I felt her body and her beating heart against my chest. She looked up at me with those eyes and smiled. I kissed her and breathed in and out. Clare pulled away and I asked wiping my tears, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head and said, "I am fine. Don't worry about me…I am worried about you. Let's just focus on getting you better."**

**I smiled at her and I felt she had something on her mind, she wasn't telling me something. "Clare…tell me what happened." Clare blinked a couple of times and said, "You don't remember? I was in the ambulance with you. I just was checked out when you got up before." I said, "Bull shit! Clare, don't lie to me. Do not lie right now. This is serious. We can't lie to each other anymore. Lying makes everything ten times worse than it has to be." I saw a tear forming in her eyes, I pulled her hair behind her ear, "Clare, I am sorry. I don't want to make you cry. I just want to know the truth." She breathed in and said, "Fitz took me. He took me in his car and I didn't know where I was. He didn't do anything, and I think it's all over. He told me he was going to leave us alone now." I said, "Clare, why didn't you just call the police, we have a restraining order on him. He could have been arrested! He is still on the loose. Once again…Fitz wins." Clare stood up and said, "This is why I don't tell you this. You get worked up and you get aggressive! I want the Eli that I know and love back. I want the Eli that holds me in his arms at night! I want the Eli that loves me back. But, if you can't be that person…I am done." She placed the wedding ring on the table and stormed out. "Clare…" I whispered as she was already gone. What just happened? What did I do…?**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**He sprung this up on his own! He made me do that to him. I limped out of the hospital and started walking. I walked and walked and walked… I finally got to Eli's house in an hour. I grabbed my bags and started packing. I shoved my clothes in my bag. I needed to go back home. I needed to make peace with my parents and get back to my school life. I want to go back to being the Saint Clare everyone else knew was innocent and pure. Eli messed up my whole life! He did this to me. I stopped ragging when I glanced at a picture of Eli kissing me on the cheek at the beach. It was the day after Eli asked me to marry him. I breathed in and threw the frame at the wall. "Stupid Eli…" He made me into a monster.**

**I finished packing my bags and left a note, **

"_**Dear Eli,**_

_**When you read this I will be long gone. I am going back to live with my parents. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I am sorry about the picture frame. The farther you are away from me, the easier it is to forget you. I still love you Eli, and that is my problem. Please forget me. **_

_**Goodbye Eli, **_

_**Clare." **_

**I left Eli's house. I walked to my house and stared at the door. I placed my bags down and knocked on the door. I was approached by my mother. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my baby…" She screamed crying. I smiled and felt comforted by her warm welcome. Why wasn't she mad at me? "Mom…can I come home?" I asked her as tears fell from her face. "Of course honey. Come back inside." She grabbed my bags and I walked upstairs. By the time I got out of the shower my bags were already unpacked and my bed was set. I got dressed in pajamas and then crawled into bed. I wrapped the blanket around me and shuddered at the thought of Eli…**

DUN...DUN…DUN

I KNOW I KNOW, YOU ALL PROBABLY WANT TO HURT YOUR COMPUTER RIGHT? OR ME? I AM SORRY!

BUT, PLEASE GIVE THE STORY SOME TIME! DO NOT STOP READING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST READ! PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I WILL POST UP ON MONDAY! I PROMISE YOU THAT IT WILL BE WORTH IT!

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS! MAYBE, I WILL PUT IT IN THE STORY.

I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I LOVED THIS CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

WILL CLARE AND ELI'S GET BACK TOGETHER…FIND OUT IF YOU KEEP READING!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

-CLIFFHANGER GIRL

I feel you guys need a preview to the next chapter...ENJOY !

P.S. HERE IS A PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Adam is talking to Eli…

"**Dude, this is like the I love you come back and fight for me letter. This is basically a letter saying Eli you're so stupid come and apologize to me and I will take you back letter!" **

WILL ADAM GET THROUGH ELI, OR WILL ELI REJECT HIS ADVICE?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

**OK THIS CHAPTER GIVES US HOPE! 3 **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I cried myself to sleep last night. I miss falling asleep with his arms around me and breathing down my back. But, he wasn't that person. He was aggressive and he couldn't or he wasn't willing to put us before his bad side. I wish he would come up to my window and be my prince charming. I want him to be the man that I know and I love. I lay in bed all day and I didn't eat. I have been crying, that's all I have been doing. I wasn't in the mood for laughing, or spending time with my parents. They seemed to just leave me alone…I miss Eli. I miss Eli, but I don't miss the other side of him…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**What the hell is wrong with me? How could I do this to Clare! I looked into the mirror, I was disgusting. How could I lash out on Clare? Why would I do this? I dialed Adam, "Dude, we need to meet up, like now." Adam replied, "Ok, sure I thought you were in the hospital?" I said, "I am out. Don't ask how. I just need to talk. Meet me at my house in five." I hung up the phone before Adam could respond. I walked into our bedroom, I mean my bedroom. I cleaned up the frame that Claire broke. I looked at the picture and fiddled the ring in my hands. "Clare…I want you back." I wheezed and cried. The draws were empty, and my heart was broken. **

**I heard the doorbell and wiped my tears. I can't be seen in front of my best friend crying. I opened the door and the first thing Adam said was, "Man, have you been crying?" I shook my head, "No. I need help." Adam walked in and chugged down half a liter of soda. He sat down next to me and said, "Where is Clare? Is she upstairs? We should play a prank on her again. That would be hilarious!" I hung my head in shame and said, "She isn't here Adam. She broke up with me." Adam looked at me so shocked and said, "What? What the hell did you do Eli?" I held my hands up and said, "I was being Eli, the ass. I screamed at her and told her how basically she was being dumb for not calling the police on Fitz. Then, she was all upset and I even apologized, but I guess it wasn't good enough." Adam put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I am sorry man. I mean, the only thing I could tell you is fight for her. Get her back." I got up and said, "What's the use? She left me this…" I handed him the most heart breaking letter I have ever received. Adam read it more than once and smiled, "Dude, this is like the I love you come back and fight for me letter. This is basically a letter saying Eli you're so stupid come and apologize to me and I will take you back letter!" I sat back down and turned on the TV. "She doesn't want me to do that." **

**Adam got up and turned the lights on in the house, "It has been two days since she gave you this. She hasn't answered my texts or calls. And, even Ali tried to call and she hasn't answered. That means that she is depressed and she can't live without you. Geez, guys are so dumb." He handed me the letter and I couldn't help but smirk. "Are you going or what?" Adam was already half way out the door. "No, I am going to think about it. Thanks for the advice though man. Do you want to stay and play some video games?" Adam said, "My mom is already going to kick me in butt that I left." I said, "Is that a yes?" Adam shook his head, "I will text you man." Adam left with a glimpse of an eye. I was yet again, left alone. I sat there staring at the T.V. and it was just so weird. The house was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop…I hated this. I needed to get Clare back, but I didn't know how to do it…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Wow, Eli must have really messed up big time. Oh well, they do this all the time. They will be back together, sooner or later. I was worried for Clare and she hasn't answered any of our calls. Maybe, I should go check it out. I dialed Clare's number a couple of times, and no answer. Clare is getting a wakeup call. I walked to Clare's house and rung the doorbell. "Hi Mrs. Edwards is Clare home?" I asked as she smiled and called Clare. "One moment please…" She shut the door and I waited. She re opened the door and said, "Clare isn't feeling well today. Come again another time please." I smiled and said, "Ok…fine. Tell her I said to call me when she can its important, thank you." I walked away from her house. How am I going to get them back together? They belong together they are both just being two idiots and too afraid to say something to each other…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**All I have been doing is sleeping and going to school. I don't talk to my family unless it's necessary. I only talk to them when I need them. I talk to them, to make sure they have dinner when I get home or to drive me to school. But, that is about it. My mom hasn't questioned me about Eli. I walked through my classes like a zombie from day to day for about two weeks. Then, when I saw a familiar face it brought me back. "Clare…" I looked up as I sat at the table I did three weeks prior to the incident with Jake. "What do you want…?" I asked as I saw Jake approach me standing on the side of the table. "I wanted to see how you were doing." I saw the burn marks on his arm and the side of his face had a black scar. "I am fine, I look better than you." This was the first actual conversation I have had since I talked to my mother when I stood in front of her door step begging to come back and live at my own house. He asked, "Can I?" He guestered toward the seat and said, "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He shook his head and said, "I know what I did was terribly wrong and I shouldn't have done it. But, the money Clare…" I stood up and said, "You risked my life for three thousand dollars. That is sick. Get out of my life. Don't talk to me or even think about me." I started walking away. "Clare I did it not knowing what he was going to do to you. I didn't know! But, you seem fine…I mean you aren't hurt." I spit back at him, "Hurt. You don't know the last of what I have been through. I have gone through pure hell since that happened to me." He asked, "Has Eli hurt you?" I laughed and started walking. I never wanted his name mentioned, because I would just get upset.**

**I wiped the tear from my cheek and turned around, "You know Jake, it's best to move on." Jake said, "Well, if he broke up with you…then he is just an asshole. He is missing out on the most amazing girl I know." This was so pathetic it wasn't even funny. "You listen to me Jake. You traded me and risked my life for money. You hurt our relationship. Eli and I broke up after this happened. If you didn't do what you did I would probably be going through wedding dress catalogs. But, of course, I never deserved a happy ending…" Jake smiled and said, "You do deserve a happy ending Clare!" I started walking away, "Your right Jake, I deserve a happy ending…with Eli."**

**AW **** OK, SO MAYBE CLARE IS RE THINKING HER MISTAKE! **

**I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU GUYS NOT UPSET! **

**WILL CLARE TRY AND GET ELI BACK? OR WILL SHE JUST FORGET IT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY! **

**PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE: **

******Clare, so innocent, and bright eyed. She was the only opening and the only way out of darkness. Clare was the other half of my heart, but without her I am incomplete…I love you Clare. Please, come back to me…Please Clare show me a way back to you…**

******AW OK, PLEASE REVIEW! **

******-Cliffhanger Girl :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**THIS IS A MEAN CLIFFY **

**I started walking away from Jake and I felt confident. I wish there was some way to get Eli to approach me one more time, just to see his face…I wish you could hear me apologize. I need to learn to forgive and forget, and Jake taught me this. I have felt lonely ever since Eli has been out of my life. But, he hasn't even called me once since the hospital. I guess that means he doesn't want me back…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I have gone nearly three weeks without Clare. It is driving me completely insane! I dream of her, think of her, and cry about her. Clare completes me, I just need the other half of the heart. Adam was right, but the letter told me not to go to her. She doesn't want me in her life, but Clare not in my life is tearing me apart. I called Adam, "Hey dude, want to come over and hang out?" Adam sighed and said, "Bro, you really need a hobby. This is the fifth time this week!" I said, "I was just asking you to chill…" Adam said, "You say that every time you call me! Get Clare back already. This is insane! You are crazy in love with her. Every day in class, I know when you space out the only thing you are thinking about is Clare! You aren't thinking about anything but her! So, I don't see the problem. So what she hasn't called you. This isn't the Stone Age go to her house and knock on the door and bash through the mother who keeps saying oh Clare isn't home! Because, Eli I know she is home! Go!" I have never heard Adam lash out on me like that. I looked down at the phone and he hung up on me. He hung up on me? He never does that…wow. I need Clare, right here, right now. But how? How am I going to get her to change her mind about my aggressive ways…I need to make her see me as she wants to see me…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Ok, it was official Eli has gone completely insane! Eli is obviously going crazy and having Clare problems. I mean, seriously the girl wants to be with you she just wants her to apologize first. But, since he isn't making a move I need to take matters into my own hands…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**One month and two days has gone by without Clare and I am slowly driving myself insane! I don't know why I can't just walk up to her door and kiss her and apologize a thousand times! Whenever I walk by Clare's house my feet get heavy and my legs feel like brick. I just freeze up and decide to walk away. I had many chances to just bang on the door and demand to see Clare no matter what her mother told me. I knew she was sad, I knew it. I don't know about her, but all I have been thinking about is Clare. Adam was right, all I could think of was her. Clare, so innocent, and bright eyed. She was the only opening and the only way out of darkness. Clare was the other half of my heart, but without her I am incomplete…I love you Clare. Please, come back to me…Please Clare show me a way back to you…**

**I walked up to her house and banged on the door. The mother answered the door, before she could reject me I opened the door and barged up the steps. I walked into Clare's house. "Listen Clare, I can't take this anymore! I have no more patients! I am lost without you! I can't think right, without you. I can't sleep without you next to me. I can't feel anything, I have no emotions. I feel like a monster, I want you to be with me. I love you Clare, I can't let you go. I know I made a mistake! But, I am asking you to please forgive me…Take me back." I went down on one knee and held out the ring. She stood up and one word left her mouth, "Pathetic…" I said, "Who are you? You aren't my Clare. You would never do this to me…" She looked at me and said, "News flash Eli, I am not yours anymore. I have changed." I stood up and said, "Maybe I was right, you are just another girl." She said, "Another girl? That's what I am to you…Just another hook up…" I made her cry again…Why did I do this? Why can't I think before I speak…**

_**Before you guys jump to conclusions read the preview:**_

"Clare, that's the point! You are me! You took half of me when you left me that day one month ago. I love you Clare, and I want to know if you love me back? Because, I can't stand not being with you…it hurts too much…"

Will Clare take Eli back?

Find Out in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER ON FRIDAY!

-Cliffhanger Girl


	37. Chapter 37

**ENJOY 3 **

**I breathed heavily and awoke from my nightmare. I moved my shirt up and down for air. I looked at my alarm clock and it read two thirty. It was only two in the morning…ugh. This is it, I am going to Clare…no matter what she says. I need to ask if she still loves me…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECIVE**

**I was sound asleep in my bed, after crying again when I heard a familiar tap on my window. I closed my eyes and hoped it was a bad dream. Then, the light tapping continued. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only two fifty in the morning. Who the heck was taping on my window? I had my blinds closed so I took a baseball from the corner of my room and walk towards the door. I gently opened the door and jumped to see Eli standing on my balcony. "Whoa! Don't hurt me…please!" I laughed and put the bat down. "Eli…why are you here?" Honestly, it felt good to see his face just that one last time, if it was the last time. He studdered and said, "I don't know Clare. I mean I do know, but I just I don't know how to say it to you." I sighed and said, "It is almost three in the morning and you are on my balcony, obviously there is something you had to say couldn't wait." He shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Clare, I have gone completely insane without you. I can't think straight, without you. It's like living in a lifeless world. I don't feel like I am living without you. I haven't slept well since you left. The feeling of not waking up by your side kills me a little more as each second goes by. When, when you left me that note, by heart broke in half. I thought that when I got home from the hospital I would rush to find you and get you back. But, that note stopped me. And…and I didn't know what to do. Clare, I love you. I can't get you off my mind, I need you back. That's why I am here standing on your balcony at three in the morning." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed, "I didn't know I meant that much to you…" I couldn't find the words to say. I was speechless about what Eli just told me…**

"**Clare, that's the point! You are me! You took half of me when you left me that day one month ago. I love you Clare, and I want to know if you love me back? Because, I can't stand not being with you…it hurts to much…" He placed his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I pulled away and said, "Eli, I want you to be the guy that I know and love to death." He said, "I want to be him! I will be him, I love you Clare. Do you understand that? I can't live without you…I love you too much! How many times do I have to say it Clare, for you to believe me?" I sighed and smirked, "I think you said it enough times, I love you too Eli." I leaned in and kissed Eli. When his lips brushed up against mine, it felt like fireworks were going off. I pulled away and he breathed out, "I love you Clare Edwards. Will you accept this ring?" He was down on one knee. The wind picked up and I saw his green eyes sparkle in my vision. He held out the same ring he placed on my finger at prom. I held out my hand, "Yes, Eli. Can I take this ring back?" He placed it on my finger and said, "It's all yours." He stood up and opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt as is a giant stone had been lifted off my chest. We stayed there, hugging. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to stand here forever. To smell his hair, to feel his touch, to be around him, made me feel one hundred percent better.**

**Eli kissed me one more time and said, "I guess I will come by in the morning?" I smiled, "How about I will have my mom drop me off at your house with my stuff. And, we could tell her and my dad that we are getting married soon…" He cupped my face and kissed me and I felt his smirk form, "Sure…I love you Clare." Eli started climbing down my balcony and I said, "Ya know Eli, I felt the same way without you…" He smirked and grabbed his keys, "I know you did, blue eyes…" My prince charming, the one I know and love, was back…**

**When I woke up in the morning, I finally felt like one. I was bright and happy, I felt full of energy. I walked downstairs, "Morning Mom!" I said as she made pancakes. "Hey Clare what has gotten into you?" I raised my right eyebrow and said, "Eli and I are back together…" She smiled and said, "Thank god! It took you two long enough! You were all gloomy and upset all the time. It upsets me to see you like that honey." I wrapped my arms around my mom and said, "Thanks mom, I love you." I then continued, "Mom, I have to tell you something…" When I was about to tell her my cell phone rung, it was a text from Eli. It read:**

"**Hey Clare, **

**I am so glad we are back together. I feel so much better this morning. Everything feels so bright and colorful and I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Please don't tell your mom about us getting married yet, I want us to tell her, together…I love you Clare. See you soon." **

**I closed my phone and my mother interrupted, "Yes Clare? For the twentieth time Clare, tell me!" I looked up and said, "I am moving back in with Eli." Her jaw was back to normal and she said, "Oh, oh sweat heart. I can't tell you what to do anymore, but this boy. Eli, I know he won't break your heart. He is too nice of a person to do that, so I don't have to be worried. My baby is really grown up…" She pulled me in for a hug and I cried, "I love you too ma." I went upstairs and packed my bags. I was leaving my house, but I was leaving on a good note…**

** I looked down at my ring as I swung myself back and forth on the swing in the park near my house. Wow, so one day I am alone and frightened, and the next thing I know I going back to man I loved. He loves me, and I love him, and when times get rough I need to keep reminding myself how much I love him. Without Eli, I don't know where I would be. I would be what I was for the past month. I was un happy, and miserable. It was one of the worst month of my life. I would never wish the feeling I had for the past month on my worst enemy. I looked up at the sky and breathed in the fresh air… "Ah…" I sighed out and looked at my phone. Eli would be here soon...I feel like I am waiting to go on a first date with him. **

** I saw Eli approach me and he whispered in my ear, "Clare…I missed you too much." I smiled and he sat down in the swing next to me. "I think this was the worst month of my life…" I told Eli continuing, "I just, I didn't know what to do. You weren't contacting me, so I thought that it was really it…Even though I prayed almost every night when I cried myself to sleep that you would call me and take me back. But, when I saw you on my balcony last night…I am speechless." He smiled and said, "This is why I don't get girls. I mean you left me a letter telling me to leave you alone and then I just assumed you wanted time to think and then when you were ready you'd eventually come back to me…" I stood up and faced him, "Oh really…" He placed his hands on my waist and said, "I knew you couldn't last more than a month without me…" He looked up at me and his face got closer, and he kissed me. His gentle touch was one of the things I missed… He smirked and said, "I want to make a promise to you…" Eli joined hands with mine and we started walking. "Don't make a promise you can't keep…" I said teasing him. **

** Eli smiled at me and he whispered, "I Eli Goldsworthy, promise to love you forever and ever until I die." I smiled and looked into his green eyes. I got lost in his eyes… "I Clare Goldsworthy promise to love you forever and ever until I die." He smiled at me and kissed me passionately. It felt weird saying his last name, as my last name. But, that's how it was going to be, Eli belongs in my future…**

**AW SOUNDS LIKE A HAPPY ENDING DOESN'T IT? …**

**WELL DON'T GET USED TO IT! I GOT SOME GREAT INTENSE CLIFFHANGERS COMING UP NEXT WEEK! **

**I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN USUAL, BECAUSE I FELT BAD THE LAST ONE WAS SO SHORT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER: **

**ELI SAY'S TO CLARE:**

"**He isn't ruining our lives. Clare, you have to trust me and believe in me. I am your soon to be husband. We have to learn to trust and share everything with each other. Are you ready for this commitment?" **

**IS CLARE REALLY READY TO MARRY ELI? IS SHE READY TO MARRY THE MAN OF HER DREAMS?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**-I NEVER SEE ANYONE LEAVING PREVIEWS TO NEXT CHAPTERS. DO YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA OR DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP GIVING YOU HINTS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW!**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON MONDAY! :) **

**-Cliffhanger Girl **

**P.S. Next week will be really emotional…I cried as I wrote it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't think it is that bad of a cliffy **

**We got to Eli's house and we sat watching T.V. Eli stroked his hand up and down my back. "I think I missed this the most…Just sitting here with you," Eli told me as he smirked at the gore on the television. I buried my face in his chest, "You know, you do this to me every time we watch a scary movie." He smiled and said, "Clare, if you were me you'd be on the floor dying hysterically from laughing so hard, so you are lucky I am not doing that…" I laughed and my pocket started vibrating, "Clare, what are you doing? Do you want to tell me something?" I got off of Eli and opened my phone, "Your funny…" He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my neck. "Hey ma…" I said. Eli immediately backed off and smiled. "Yes, Clare I want to know if you guys are coming over here anytime soon. I want to make you guys some diner, because we all know Eli isn't the best cooker in the world." Eli heard her say that and ran towards the phone, "I think I am a great cooker Mrs. Edwards!" I said, "Eli! Ok, mom we will be there soon." My mom continued, "That's what all men say Clare, but they just order take out." I laughed and said, "We will be there in an hour." **

** I breathed in and sat on the couch. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. I had to tell my mother and father, the person I just broke up with a month ago that we are getting married. Eli sat behind me and said, "What's wrong? Is something on your mind…?" I sighed and said, "Nothing is wrong. I am just…nervous. I am scared Eli." Eli started to gently rub my neck. His hands made me jolt, "Relax Clare, I'm not going to choke you…" I breathed in heavily as his cold hands touched my skin. I remembered the day Fitz had cornered me and choked me. I remember the feeling of not having to breathe, it was horrible. Eli's hands got closer to the center of my neck. I grabbed his hand and immediately looked up at him, "Are you ok?" He asked me as I released my grip on his hand. "Fine…just don't want to be late to tell my parents." I grabbed my bag and smiled. Eli sat on the couch puzzled. I stood near the door and waited, "Are you coming?" I asked Eli as he simply stood up and grabbed his keys. "Of course I am coming. Let's go persuade the parents!" **

** I sat next to Eli in the car silently. He drove without hitting a bump, or even hearing beeping of a horn. I rubbed my neck and felt a tear coming. Then, I remembered how I had kissed Fitz before I joined Eli in the hospital. Why did I even do that? What if he came back? What if he was lying? I tear rolled from my eyes. Eli glanced at me and saw me shed a tear. He pulled the car over and said, "Clare, what's wrong?" It all caught up with me, "Eli…what if Fitz came back? What if he was manipulating me? What if he is just trying to get back into my head?" Eli sighed and said, "He isn't ruining our lives. Clare, you have to trust me and believe in me. I am your soon to be husband. We have to learn to trust and share everything with each other. Are you ready for this commitment? I don't want to make you marry me." I smiled and said, "Eli you make me happier as every second goes by in my life. I can't live without you. I need you…" Eli smiled and started the car and began to speed away. We pulled up to the house and my heart was racing…**

** Eli grabbed my hand when he saw I was getting nervous. "It's ok…let's go," Eli continued as I rung the doorbell. My mother quickly answered the door, "Clare! Eli! Come in! Dinner is going to be ready in a couple of minutes, sit down at the table." Eli quickly followed my mom into the kitchen and I overheard their conversation. I sat down at the table and Eli asked, "Do you need help Mrs. Edwards?" My mother rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way and said, "I don't need help Eli, I am fine." Eli held up his hands and said, "Ok…" Eli sat next to me and he held my hand and under the table. We sat at the table as my mom and dad joined us. Here we go and now it's all downhill from here…**

** We all finished our dinners and I looked up at Eli and nodded my head. I stuttered and said, "Ok, so you know me and Eli are back together…" My mother laughed and said, "Of course you guys are back together! You guys look so adorable together!" I smiled at Eli and my heart started racing again. There was an awkward silence again, and I Eli then cut me off and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, I would like to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage. And, before I do that I want to ask you for my permission." Eli was playing his word and mind games again. But, they looked slightly confused. "Clare, don't you think you guys are too young?" I smiled and said, "Mom, I am in love with Eli. There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with." My mom sighed and smiled she looked at my dad and immediately her smile dropped. "Clare, I don't think this is a good idea. You are way too young, it would be the biggest mistake of your life," my dad got up and threw his dish at the wall. It shattered at the wall…**

** I felt a tear coming and I didn't want to cry, but now my chances of getting married to Eli are so slim. Eli sprinted after my father. I helped my mother clean up the shattered dish that lay in pieces on the floor. My mom put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I think its great sweetie. I support every decision you make. He will come around to it…don't worry." I smiled and my dad came barging in. "You support this crap? Do you want to be a knocked up slut? What happened to you Clare, what happened to my baby? What happened to my little girl?" I got up and stood next to Eli, "I am almost eighteen! I am not your little girl that you keep searching for! Stop asking for her, because she is long gone! Dad, I am older, more responsible, and I respect your decision. But, you need to hear us out…" **

** Eli let go of my hand and said, "Please, Mr. Edwards, I am in love with your daughter. If I wasn't in love with your daughter, than I wouldn't ask her to marry me." My dad simply laughed and said, "Ha, Love. Do you even know what love is?"**

**WELL, DOESN'T SEEM LIKE "THE FAMILY DINNER" IS GOING SO WELL?**

**WILL ELI AND CLARE CONVINCE THEM THAT GETTING MARRIED IS A GREAT IDEA?**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL HAVE A CONFUSING SICK TWIST!**

**Preview to the chapter that will be uploaded on _Wednesday! _**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I looked at the news as the news woman spoke, "We have a fugitive on the loose, and his name is Mark Fitzgerald. If you see this man in your neighborhood I would advise you to call our hotline or nine one one…" I asked Eli, "What did he do?" I listened closer, "He was last seen in the park on Victor Avenue. Previous to those actions he had called nine one one reporting his girlfriend dead. She was later found in the lake near Jersey Street. If anyone see's him, please report it. That's all for the news at ten…"**

**OH MY GOSH! FITZ IS ON THE LOOSE? WILL ALL PLANS TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER FAIL?**

**FIND OUT ON WEDNESDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**Love you guys **


	39. Chapter 39

OK, I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! OH, AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

**I looked at him and said, "And you two do? All of you guys have been doing is covering up your fighting…" Wow, it felt good to yell. Eli said, "The last thing I want to do is to get on your bad side, but please try and understand what it feels like to be in love at this age…" My mother replied to Eli, "Listen to me, both of you. I give you my permission because everyman with respect and enough to love my daughter to ask me if he could marry you is good enough for me." She smiled and elbowed my father in the side, "Ok, you two listen to me. I don't support this, but I do know how it feels to be in love at your age. It is confusing, and there are a lot of bumps in the road. Are you ready to handle it? I just want to make sure you don't hurt my daughter…" Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "I would never hurt her that is the last thing I want to happen. I love you Clare…" I smiled and was speechless. Eli had the power to talk anyone to do or say anything! It was amazing. "Ok, well, then its great honey. I am happy for you…" My mom hugged me and my father talked to Eli outside for two hours. **

** I helped my mother clean and said, "Wow, seems like they are getting along well." We both glanced out the back window and my dad laughing and talking. Too bad I couldn't hear anything…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "You know I always thought you were a little creepy boy." Clare's father was some interesting figure and once you talked to him he got really comfortable with saying anything. I said, "Well, I thought you were an uptight idiot." He looked serious and let out a loud laugh, "You are funny boy…charming…I see how you get Clare wrapped up around your little finger you got there…" I smiled and said, "Or maybe I don't know, she loves me for who I am." He laughed and pulled out another beer from the cooler, "You want one?" He asked. I shook my hands, "Not allowed, under aged." He sat down next to me and said, "Very good answer. Do you say that when Clare tries to take your pants off?" I asked, "Excuse me?" I think the beers were going to his head. "If forcing Clare into having sex with me is what you are saying, I don't do that." He took another gulp of his beer and stared at me, "You're a good guy Eli. Just use protection. Be smart, you don't want a kid with Clare." I was confused by his words, "I want to have a child with Clare, but not now. Later on in life, I will though." He said, "Good, so we are on the same page." I smiled and nodded. He was drunk; I just wanted to burst out laughing. We started walking towards the door when he said, "Oh, do me a favor and don't mention I was drinking, my wife get's mad at me…" I said, "Secret is safe with me." **

** I walked towards Clare and grabbed her hand, "Ready to go home?" She nodded and said, "What were you two talking about?" I gave her my smirk and said, "Nothing really, guy talk. You wouldn't understand…" She stopped walking and said, "Oh really? Now, I am too good for your "man talk" She used air quotes and I squeezed my arms around her waist. I kissed her lightly and we faced her parents. "Ok, you two. I have work in the morning Clare, so can Eli drive you to school?" I nodded and said, "School comes first Clare, you know that." Clare smiled and said, "Don't worry mom, he is fine now." I was so happy that things worked out this one time for Clare and me. I was kind of worried that Clare's parents were happy with us getting married. We started walking and then Clare's mom asked a question…I question I didn't want to answer.**

** "Eli, do your parents know both of you are doing this?" I simply smiled and said, "Clare I am going out to the car." I felt like an ass, but I…I… Here came the tears…**

** CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Eli walked slowly to the car. I turned back and looked at my mom, "Why did you ask him that?" My mother didn't know any better, "I was just wondering if we can't meet them, that's all Clare." I said, "Listen, I will come over tomorrow night. I just have to go now. I love you guys." I wrapped my arms around my parents...Eli was always so sensitive when it came to talking about his parents. His father neglected Eli, and chooses not to be around him. His father sent a check every month to support Eli…I felt bad for Eli whenever this topic came up. It was just something he never was able to concur. Eli's mother died in a car crash due to a drunk driver. She was coming home from a late shift and then a drunken taxi driver crashed into her car. Due to where she was in the car, she was crushed. Eli told me this the day that we were telling each other everything. And, I mean everything.**

** Eli stood facing the car with his head on the car. I said, "Hey, are you ok?" He turned around and I saw tears falling from his cheeks. "Eli…" I whispered as I wiped the tears from his face. "Clare, I messed up, I know…I am sorry. I just…I just can't be the perfect man you dream of!" I said, "Hey, don't do that to yourself! No one is perfect Eli. I am not looking for perfect, I am looking for Eli…" He laughed and smirked at me. "I just can't see you get hurt like that...I get upset when I see you upset. I am sorry my parents mentioned it." He said, "Its fine Clare, they should be able to ask what they want. I just couldn't answer it. There is no clear answer as to why my father left me." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his body. It looked like he needed a hug. I said, "Ready to go home? Do you want me to drive?" Eli smiled and said, "Ha, you don't even have a license. Let alone let you drive my car even if you had a license…" He was almost on the ground from laughing so hard. "Eh, I think I'd be a great driver!" Eli said, "Yeh, I think you would be a good driver too, but not driving my car." I smiled and let him win this battle, just because I was too tired to defend myself.**

** We walked inside the house and I said, "I am going in the shower than going to bed." Eli said, "No, let me get in the shower first!" He split in front of me. "Oh no! Eli!" Eli ran into the bathroom and I banged on the door, "Eli open up! I want to first! Come on please!" I said, "E...l...i… please!" I pretended to cry and I heard the door open. BINGO! He said, "Clare, come on it's just a shower." I ran past him and closed the door. I locked it and Eli said, "Clare that isn't funny!" I just beat him at his own game, classic. "No Eli, I am going in the shower…You can wait." Eli said, "I am going to wait right here…" I took a nice, quiet shower and walked out of the bathroom covered in only my towel. "Eli! I am done you can go in." Where was he? **

** I stuck my head in all the rooms, he wasn't here. "Eli! This isn't funny! This isn't a good joke! Eli, seriously…" I walked around and I could hear my heart pound. I hated this feeling. It made me feel like my heart was in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke. "Eli…" I gulped. I walked through the kitchen. I tiptoed through the living room. "Eli come on! Seriously?" I was freezing, and I didn't want to go back up stairs alone. "Eli!" I heard footsteps getting closer. Someone grabbed my waist. "Eli!" I screamed! I struggled I struggled and tried to get out of someone's grip. I elbowed them in the nuts. I spun around to see Eli hovering on the floor. "Eli, what the hell is wrong with you? You fricking scared me! I don't even feel bad for you. That is your entire fault…" He was gasping for air, "Thanks Clare, nice one by the way." I said, "Next time, don't sneak up on me. You idiot!" I trotted upstairs and said, "Shower's open!" He laughed and said, "If I could move, I'd go but, I think I am going to stay here for a while." I smiled and got dressed.**

** I got downstairs and Eli was sitting on the couch looking like he was in pain. So, I got a bag and I put a bag of peas and ice mixed together. I handed it to Eli and said, "I read in a magazine it helps the pain…" He laughed and said, "This would be the only reason I would want to be a girl right now…" I laughed and turned on the T.V. I flipped through the channels…then Fitz's picture was on the news. "Put it louder!" Eli screamed. I looked at the news as the news woman spoke, "We have a fugitive on the loose, and his name is Mark Fitzgerald. If you see this man in your neighborhood I would advise you to call our hotline or nine one one…" I asked Eli, "What did he do?" I listened closer, "He was last seen in the park on Victor Avenue. Previous to those actions he had called nine one one reporting his girlfriend dead. She was later found in the lake near Jersey Street. If anyone see's him, please report it. That's all for the news at ten…" Eli and I both breathed out and said, "Wow…What the heck? He had a girlfriend? Who would date that thing?" **

** I laughed at Eli and walked towards the door. "Lock all the doors Eli." Eli laughed at me when I told him but then I glared at him. "Do it…" Eli laughed and said, "I am bruising right now, everything hurts." I walked upstairs and said, "You aren't sleeping in the same bed as me if you don't lock the doors." Eli jumped up and started locking everything possible to lock. I crawled into bed with my short shorts on and tank top on. I faced the wall. It was always freezing in this house. I then heard the door open with a creaking noise. "You know, the joke is over…it's not funny to scare people." It was pitch black in Eli's room. Eli lay next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was breathing heavily. His hands were bigger…I turned around…to come eye to eye with…**

**OMG MEANEST CLIFFHANGER EVER! I SWEAR IF I WERE YOU GUYS I WOULD GO INSANE FROM ALL THE GUESSING! I AM SORRY, I HAD TO DO IT!**

**PREVIEW TO FRIDAY'S CHAPTER: **

**I walked in and saw Clare hovered over someone…she was crying. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was just silent and staring…**

**I AM SORRY BUT I CAN NOT TELL YOU WHOOSE PROSPECTIVE THIS IS IN. OR WHO IS CLARE HOVERING OVER? I ALSO WILL GIVE YOU A HINT, THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE AROUND. CLARE COULD BE HOVERING WITH ELI LOOKING AT A TOTAL STRANGER. WHO KNOW'S? **

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIND OUT REVIEW AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! MAYBE, I WILL UPLOAD A SHORT PREVIEW TOMORROW IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! **

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**P.S. Love you guys **


	40. Chapter 40

**JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER FIRST! 3 IT'S A CLIFFY! **

**His hands were bigger…I turned around…to come eye to eye with a monster. **

** "Clare!" I heard Eli scream from downstairs. "Eli!" I pushed Fitz off of me. I ran for the door when he grabbed my foot and tugged on my ankle. "Stop! Eli! Help me!" Why wasn't Eli helping me? What was going on? I turned around and struggled as Fitz grabbed my fists as I banged on his chest. "Eli!" I screamed. My ankle was twisted and there was no way of getting away from him. "Fitz stop!" I screamed over and over again. I looked to my left and saw a glass vase. I grabbed it and smashed it over his head. He dropped on top of me. I pushed him off of me. He was passed out. Wow, that was a close one. I breathed in and out, he is the most stupid person on this earth. I told him not to come back…**

** I crawled out from underneath him and started crawling to the tip of the staircase. I said, "Eli!" Eli said, "Clare go! Run!" I said, "Run?" What is he talking about? Who was downstairs? I turned around and saw a shadow, it was Fitz. He wrapped his arms around my chest and dragged me down the steps. My ankle was in so much pain. It felt as if he slammed a brick on my leg and the pressure hurt. He slammed me on the floor and I hit my chin. I kept my head down and wept. "Get up!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. "Please, Fitz, stop it. Don't do this. Just, turn yourself in!" Eli looked at me and two men the sizes of wrestlers were holding Eli on each arm. Eli's lip was busted. And, the back door was bashed open with glass everywhere. Eli said, "Let her go! If you are going to kill me, just do it. Please…just do it." Fitz wrapped one arm around my neck and said, "Listen, I trade her life for yours. Someone is dying here tonight. I heard you broke Clare's heart. You are the one that should go…" He trailed off. I asked, "How did you know that?" He said, "Look out the window…" I turned to my right and saw Jake. "Jake…why?" He simply said, "I'm sorry." **

** Fitz said, "Aw, well isn't that cute. Now choose, who goes Eli…or Adam?" I said, "Adam?" He had Adam…Oh my god. I glanced towards the door and Adam's face was covered in cuts and his pants were ripped with blood leaking from the cuts. "How could you? You animal!" I tried to get loose. "You have exactly thirty seconds to choose who lives." I cried and cried, "Please, don't make me do this." Fitz said, "It's either choose one…or both die…" I didn't know who to choose…they were both, so…close to me. I didn't want to lose either of them. **

**JAKE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I watched Clare suffer as she had to choose between one of her best friends and the love of her life…The only possible apology I could do was to call the police. I split for the door. "Eh where the hell are you going?" Fitz yelled at me. I stuttered, "The bag…for the body." He said, "That's right…" I got out of the house and heard a gun shut. I shuddered and dialed 911, "Hello yes! I have a report! Please people are hurt! Someone got shot! Mark Fitzgerald the man is here! Hurry up Hurry up!" The operator said, "We have just traced your call…the police are on there way!" Who did Fitz kill? I walked in and saw Clare hovered over someone…she was crying. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was just silent and staring…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** When Fitz fired the bullet I kneed him so hard the bullet was defected. "Eli!" I screamed the bullet went right past his face. He dropped to the floor. "Eli…you're ok! You're ok…" He nodded his head. He was in shock. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I held up three fingers. He said, "Don't worry about me. Where's Adam?" I searched the room and couldn't find anyone. Where did they go? "Eli I have to go get him. Stay here." Eli got up and said, "Bruised ribs aren't going to stop me from getting my friend back." I heard police sirens. The police pulled up and barged in "Hands in the air everyone!" We both put out hands up and said, "Please follow the black van Mark has our friend! Please" The policeman called into his speaker. "We have four twenty run away in a black van, shouldn't be far headed south. Send five men." Then, the sirens left and the policeman asked "Do you two need medical assistance?" Eli said, "She needs medical attention. Her ankle." I asked, "Eli what are you doing?" Eli nodded and smirked, "Go to the hospital I will be there soon." I said, "But your ribs…" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I said, "Be careful Eli, if you get shot. Or anything happens to you…" **

** I hugged him and said, "I am not going anywhere Clare. I love you…" I kissed him and felt his smirk against my lips. "Please Eli…I mean it." Eli smirked and said, "Distract the cop…I'll go out the back. I have to find them before anything happens." I nodded and turned towards the cop who stood near the door. "Ouch Ow…" I screamed as I hit the floor. The policeman came running… "Ms. are you ok? Let's get you in the ambulance." I nodded and said, "It hurts…it hurts so bad." I was the worst faker but, this cop was so buying it. It actually did hurt, but I was sure it was just a sprain. **

** The policeman led me into the ambulance, "Bring her to the hospital. Where did the young man with you go?" I said, "Who? What are you talking about?" He said, "I think she has memory loss too…" I was laughing…oh policeman… I said, "Who is he talking about?" I laughed as the medic laughed with me. "He is a funny man." The policeman left and I began now is where I began to get worried…Eli…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I had to find Adam before he killed him. I looked through the bushes. I heard no sirens, but saw the van. It was parked. The van was shaking, oh no…Fitz wouldn't. He wouldn't even dare to do that to Adam. I started moving through the bushes. I was getting worried, I heard screaming. I tip toed towards the van. My heart was racing… **

** I covered my elbow with my jacket and smashed the window open leaving the man in the passenger seat knocked out. Then, the van stopped shaking and Fitz opened the doors. I look past his shoulder to see Adam lay half unconscious. His shirt was ripped open and his blood was dripping from his pants. "Hey freak you came for more? You risked your life to come here, to save that? Wow, something must be wrong with you." I said, "Wrong with me? What the hell did you do to Adam?" Adam's eyes lingered towards me and tears fell from his face. His eyes were half open and his lips mouthed my name. I was almost crying at the look of Adam. He looked worse than the time Fitz beat him up in the alley way. "Me? Oh, I did a number on him…well her." I tackled him to the ground. "You sick bastard! You have really stooped down to your lowest level." I punched him repeatedly in the face. He wasn't fighting back, that was strange. I think I knocked one of his teeth out. I stood up and breathed heavily, Fitz took out a gun. I knocked it out of his hands and he said, "Kill me…Eli." I picked up the gun and held it facing the center of his head. "I should fire this gun right here, right now." Fitz replied, "Shoot me, please…" **

** OK SO HERE IS A RECAP IN THIS CHAPTER**

**-FITZ SUPPOSIDLY RAPED ADAM? (Oh my gosh what the hell? Isn't Fitz a Psycho?)**

**-WILL FITZ GO TO JAIL? OR WILL ELI GET CAUGHT HOLDING THE GUN TO FITZ?**

**-WILL FITZ GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE HAS DONE AGAIN, OR WILL ELI JUST PULL THE TRIGGER?**

**-WILL ADAM DIE FROM THE GRAVE BEATING FROM FITZ? **

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED ON MONDAY!**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE:**

** What I have learned in my life is the people you love will be here one day…and gone the next…**

**-OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ELI? WHY IS CLARE THINKING THIS DEPRESSING STUFF?**

**-WAS ELI HURT? **

**NOW YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA! **

**Please Review! Review! Review! Thank you guys!**

**Love ya**

**-Cliffhanger Girl 3 **


	41. Chapter 41

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER…ONCE AGAIN A GOOD CLIFFY3 **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I shook my head, "You deserve to die…but, you deserve to suffer before that." I lowered the gun and fired right between his legs. He jumped up and noticed he wasn't touched. He was sweating and the one thing he was made me smile…he was scared. "Suffer Fitz…" I told him. **

** I ran towards Adam. His eyes were closed and I tried to see if he was breathing. I searched for his pulse. My heart was racing, my head was pounding. "Adam…please…"My best friend could be gone…**

** CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** After the medic wrapped my leg I got into the police car and they drove me downtown… I sat in the chair as he asked me questions. "Why did you have a restraint order on Mark Fitzgerald?" I replied, "Because, he abused me." The police officer than continued, "Have you ever had a relationship with this man?" I shook my head. "Now, how is your boyfriend's relation with this man?" I said, "They have been enemies since the first day they met…Where are they? Did the police find them yet?" The policeman said, "When they bring him to custody you can talk to them." I said, "My boyfriend isn't going to jail. He went to find his best friend." The policeman replied, "We understand, we will take care of it when they get here…" I started crying, Eli wasn't back, and he hasn't called me…he could be gone… What I have learned in my life is the people you love will be here one day…and gone the next…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** One…two…three… I pounded my fists on Adam's chest. I started to hear sirens. "Help! Help! Over here!" I waved the ambulances down that looked like a mile away. They couldn't hear me. I continued doing mouth to mouth. I didn't have enough strength, my ribs were burning. "Adam! Please…you can't…" I turned to face Fitz. "You did this to Adam! You…you raped him! You destroyed him and beat him! You killed him Fitz! You killed him…" I felt my knees drop to the ground and held my head in shame. "Adam…" Fitz said, "Please Eli, kill me." I said, "I would…but you should suffer the way Clare did, when you had her pinned to that basement floor. When she begged you and begged you to stop. But, then you did it to Adam. Adam might be a girl physically, but he is the best guy friend you could ever ask for. Some sick bastard like you deserves to suffer the way the people you hurt did. And, that's why I won't kill you…" Fitz screeched in pain when I kicked him, "You are a good man Eli…I just made too many mistakes that I can't make up for it anymore…Thanks Eli." I sighed and heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights…**

** I saw the ambulance approach us and then the next thing I am in an ambulance with Adam. They work hard to bring him back. There was blood everywhere and I could see the tears that were dried up on his face…Poor Adam. He was just stuck in the middle… They hooked up so many wires all I could hear people scream was… "Clear!" I grabbed Adam's hand. He needed someone to hold his hand. "Come on Adam…Please come back…"…" I squeezed it as his heart was being restarted. "Clear!" The word echoed through my head. "Clear!" I started crying when I felt a tiny squeeze. I looked up at Adam. His eyes were open. "Thank you…" Adam whispered. "We have a response!" The lady screamed. We were two minutes away from the hospital. "its ok buddy, I got you. Hang in there. You will be ok…ok?" I sniffled and wiped my tears. He blinked, it was too painful to look at Adam one more second…I let this happen…my best friend was now another victim…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I sat silently waiting for Eli to be brought into the police station. Then, when it became silent policeman bashed through the door holding Fitz. They held his hands behind his back. I screamed, "What did you do to him?" He was covered in blood, and no sign of Eli. "What did you do to him?" I screamed and screamed but he just…smirked. "No…No…No…" My knees hit the ground and I covered my eyes. "Eli…" I cried and cried. Then, someone approached me. It was the policeman, "Excuse me m'am your friend is in the hospital." I asked, "Eli?" I sniffled and looked up. "I only know of an Adam Torres." I shrieked, "No…Eli…No…" Then I heard more footsteps. They placed Fitz behind bars, this was the day…they day I could be happy. I was supposed to be happy, but Eli…He hasn't been found…**

** I looked up and saw three policeman holding Jake. "Clare tell them I am innocent! I didn't do anything!" I shook my head, "Book him…" They led Jake into the same cell as Fitz. I felt like a brick was taken off of my shoulders, but on the other hand it crashed right back down when I thought of Eli…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** They put Adam in the emergency room and made me stay in the waiting room. Where was Clare? I left my cell phone at home. She was probably with the police, she was safe. This was all I needed to know. I couldn't get to a phone. I paced around the waiting room, when I tripped over some old lady's cane. "Watch it!" She screamed. Her voice echoed through my head. "Sorry...sorry." I started walking faster towards the front desk. "Excuse me is there any news on Adam Torres?" The woman looked blankly at her clip board, "What's the name?" I looked at her and said, "Gracie Torres." She opened her mouth and said, "Oh nope, nothing yet. We will let you know if she is ok when I know." I replied, "Ok…" I felt…alone. I should have saved him…**

** I paced back and forth and I needed to call Clare. I asked the nurse, "Can I use a phone?" The nurse blinked at me a couple of times and said, "Who do you think we are an orphanage?" I said, "You are a hospital you are supposed to help people." She pointed her finger towards a pay phone. I started walking and searching my pockets, only thirty cents and a gum wrapper. I slipped down to the floor and banged my head on my knees. Nice Eli, good job. You probably got your best friend killed and Clare doesn't know what happened to you. She probably thinks I am laying in a ditch somewhere. I need to get in contact with her…why can't she just walk through those hospital doors and wrap her body around me?….Clare…Adam...**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I looked at Clare. She was worried about Eli. I didn't care. She was an emotionless bitch. I don't know why I fought so hard for her. I shouldn't have, I could have just stayed with girls I had lined up at the door. But, for some reason as I stared at her through the cell bars I felt a little part in my heart crack. She was crying and pleading to see if anyone had found her precious Eli. I figured out that in my life, I had seen a lot of jerks. I made a mistake tonight, again. I don't actually know what I was doing when I pinned Adam down to the floor.**

** When I did that to Adam, I saw Clare's face and stopped. I couldn't do it, and it was like another side of me had unleashed. I didn't like this side. I remember when I was just a little boy in the police station. I remember coming in here looking at the lowlifes who stood behind these bars. And, at that point I thought I would never end up like these guys. But, it turns out I am one of them…And, when I get out of here I am getting Clare back. She belongs with me, not Eli, the heart breaking jerk he is…They won't even see it coming…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** After thirty minutes of questioning, the policeman offered to drive me over to the hospital. The policeman dropped me off in front and I said, "Thank you…" Poor Adam, I wonder what Fitz did to Adam to put him in hospital. He must have beaten him half to death. I said, "Thank you…" I hopped out of the car and I walked through the doors. I was shivering and dirty. I had ripped pants, and a headache. I just wanted to sleep in Eli's arms…**

-OK, WELL CLARE HAS NO IDEA WHERE ELI IS ?

-ELI IS WAITING IN THE HOSPITAL FOR NEWS ON ADAM

-ADAM IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION

-FITZ IS PLANNING SOMETHING "BIG!"

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UPLOADED ON WEDNSEDAY!**

**I started walking to the police station. I need to kill him…I don't care if I go to jail…He is dead…**

**OK, I AM SORRY I CAN NOT TELL YOU WHOS PERSPECTIVE THIS IS IS! IT WILL GIVE IT ALL AWAY! HAHA**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME YOUR PREDICTIONS!**

**LOVE YA**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**3**


	42. Chapter 42

**OH YOU GUY'S ARE GOING TO WANT TO KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER...HAHA…ENJOY **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I started walking towards the front desk. "Excuse me do you know if Adam Torres is here?" The nurse corrected me and said, "Gracie Torres is in the recovery room." She pointed down the hall and I saw Eli. He was sleeping under the pay phone. I walked over and smiled…I got down to his eye level and shook him. He jumped and pulled my body around him. "Oh my god…Clare you are ok!" I said, "Me? I was worried about you!" He held me tight and I felt tears coming. "Clare…" He whispered in my ear and sent Goosebumps down my spine. I got out of Eli's grip and sat next to him on the hospital floor. It was five in the morning, and we were both exhausted. "What happened to Adam?" I asked Eli. He ran his fingers through his hair and he was mad and nervous I could tell.**

** He sighed and said, "Are you asking me what I let happen to Adam?" I shook my head, "Eli, don't blame yourself. It isn't worth it…Fitz beat him up and that wasn't your fault." He laughed and said, "That wasn't all that he did Clare…and that's what is eating away. All I feel is guilt." I placed my hand behind Eli's head. I asked, "You mean he…" Eli nodded, "Yeh, Clare he raped Adam." I covered my mouth and said, "He is sick Eli. Fitz is sick, you need to understand that. Adam isn't going to blame you for that happening." Eli got up and said, "Clare! If I got there and ten minutes quicker it would have never happened! Don't you understand that…?" I got up and he looked down at me, "I understand, but a best friend wouldn't blame you. At least you got there in time before he…" Eli screamed, "Before he what Clare? The damage was done!" I said, "Eli…keep your voice down." He breathed in and tightened his fists.**

** "Eli…come on you know you couldn't get there any faster than you did," I kept telling Eli it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't. "Clare…I messed up…again. I have to stop making mistakes and keep my friends and family closer and I have to protect you all from getting hurt." He was blaming himself for everything. "Eli, that's a burden. You cannot protect all of us it just isn't possible," I told him as I grabbed his hand and his grip tightened. "Then how do I stop everyone from getting hurt? Everyone I care about is getting hurt. First, it was you, than it was Adam. It just hurts Clare. It hurts to watch the one's you love get hurt." I rubbed his shoulder with my left arm and said, "Do you know how it felt when I saw you laying on the ground in Fitz basement? I felt like there was no reason to live anymore. But, Eli, you have a reason. You have friends, and you have me. Eli, you have a reason to be here right now. Everything happens for a reason." Eli smirked and said, "Why do you do that Clare? Why do you make everything so bad, sound so good." I smiled and said, "I would rather live my life being happy then live it being depressed." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I love you Clare." **

** When Eli was upset I had to play him at his own game. Sometimes, he would push me to the edge and let him just win. But, when he was mad, I didn't know what to say. When Eli was mad I was usually speechless because I am use to the fun loving guy I want to marry soon. I slid to the ground next to Eli and leaned my head on his shoulder. I smelt his neck, and I remembered the first time we kissed. I breathed in and said, "I love you too Eli…" I drifted into a deep sleep…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Clare fell asleep in the lobby and I gently removed her head from me shoulder. She continued to sleep quietly. I got up and noticed it was almost eight in the morning. I felt like I was hung-over and exhausted. I went down to get coffee in the longue. Thank god everything was free in the hospital. I got two coffees and I started walking back to Clare. She was sound asleep. I looked at the nurse behind the desk, I asked, "Anything?" She smiled and said, "You have to be patient. We will have an update in an hour. But, your friend is fine. She is recovering." I smiled and said, "Thank you." I sighed heavily and prayed that Adam or Clare would never get hurt again. I hated that feeling, it felt like a piece of my heart drifted away and turned into ash. My best friend, who I tell everything, and share secrets with, and make perverted jokes with, was almost taken out of my life as easy as he was here. **

** I saw Clare and sat in front of her. I looked at her, and rubbed her cheek. She tightened her eyes and opened them. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me. This is what kept me going, Clare and her smile, her love, is what woke me up every day. "Hey sleepyhead, here drink this…" I handed her coffee and she questioned taking it. From what I know she never drank coffee, I did once, it wasn't that bad. I looked at her and she took a sip and spit out quickly all over me. I was drenched in Clare's spit and coffee, "Thanks a lot Clare…" She covered her mouth and laughed the hardest I ever heard her laugh. "I am so sorry! That was the most disgusting cup of coffee I have ever had!" I laughed and she grabbed napkins from my hands and wiped the coffee off of me. "This is so gross…" I laughed as I looked at Clare's soft hands touch up against my face. **

** "Why do I have to love a messy girl?" I asked Clare laughing as I grabbed her hand gently to stop her from cleaning my face. She looked deep into my eyes and I saw my reflection in her bright blue eyes. "Eli…" When she whispered my name it drove me crazy. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, I tugged at her bottom lip. She gently pulled away. "Not here Eli…" She whispered smiling. She was teasing me, at eight in the morning, in a hospital. We laughed and then I heard footsteps. It was the nurse, we stood up. "Can we see…?" I asked as Clare grabbed onto my hand. "Yes, the room is down the hall third door on the right." I quickly spun around and walked quickly to his room.**

** I stopped a door before his. I didn't know whether to go in, or just cry. One minute I was happy with Clare, the next I am going to see my best friend suffer on a hospital bed because of me. "Eli…come on," Clare said as she tugged on my hand. I blinked a couple of times and started walking. Clare walked into the room first and I saw Adam. He was connected to a drip and he had his chest wrapped. There was IV's everywhere. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain. There was a cut on his lips and a bruised eye. "Eli…" Clare turned into my chest and sobbed. She cried and cried, but all I could do was be silent. I closed my eyes tight and a tear fell from my eye. She whimpered in my arms, as much as I wanted to do that I held it back. **

** Clare pulled away from my grip and sat in the chair next to Adam. I didn't want to go near him, he was hurt. He was in this bed, because of me. "I better go Clare. I can't be here…" I trotted out of the room before she could catch up to me. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't stand to look at Adam one more second. I stepped out of the hospital and I breathed in and let out the biggest scream. "Ahhhhh!" I breathed in and out, "Why!" I was the one who was responsible for this. If Fitz wasn't in this world, Clare and I could have lived happily. But, no he was here. I started walking to the police station. I need to kill him…I don't care if I go to jail…He is dead…**

**WHAT IS ELI GOING TO DO?**

**WILL HE RISK EVERYTHING IN HIS LIFE, AND JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY?**

**PREVIEW: **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I was around the corner from the police station. I sat on the sidewalk. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think Clare would let me get this far in my plan. Maybe I should just go, it was a bad idea. I can't kill Fitz when there are billions of cops around here. I'll just wait a couple of years when he gets out of jail, if he even does get out of jail. I got up and breathed in, I turned around. Let me just get a couple of words into his head. I turned to face Drew and he was in a scattered mess. He was holding a knife.**

**OH MY GOSH! WHY IS DREW HOLDING A KNIFE? **

**THIS IS INSANE! AH, JUST GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **

**Make Predictions **

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**Love you guys, hope you liked the chapter! **


	43. Chapter 43

**OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO WANT TO KILL ME…ENJOY **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I was worried about Eli. I chased him down the hallway. I let him go, I just let him go. He needed time to think. I was just going to give him a little space. I stayed my Adam's side. The nurse came in and wrote stuff on the clipboard. "Can I call her parents?" I asked the nurse. "Yes, sure use the phone across the hall. Anyone could use it." I hated referring to Adam as a "her," it was just painful to hear it leave my lips. I dialed Drew's cell phone number. Come on, come on, pick up. It rung and rung, eventually it went into voicemail.**

** I dialed Ali and I haven't talked to her in so long. But, I needed her right now. I needed someone to know about Adam. "Clare?" She asked, I think I woke her up. "Ali! Please, I know I haven't talked to you in a while. But, I need someone right now." She cleared her throat and said, "What did Eli do? I swear I'll kill him." I laughed and said, "No, he just left the hospital to get some air." Ali screamed, "Hospital? What the hell happened Clare?" I said, "It's Adam. Do you know where Drew is?" Ali said, "I'll hand him the phone." It figures, she slept over his house. "Hello?" Drew asked. "Drew. Adam is in the hospital. He is ok, but he was beaten up, pretty badly." I didn't want to tell him the rest of the story. **

** Drew breathed in, "Who did it?" I swallowed and said, "Fitz." He growled and said, "Where is he?" I responded, "Jail." He was confused, "Why? Why is he in jail? What else did he do Clare? Where is Eli? Put him on the phone." I looked around and said, "I don't know where Eli is. He stormed out of the hospital a couple of minutes ago. He was mad at himself because he thinks what happened to Adam was his fault." Drew was getting angry, "What did Fitz do?" I breathed in and said, "He…he raped Adam." Drew dropped the phone on the other line. "Drew? Drew!" I screamed on the other line, but there was no answer…**

** ALI'S PROSECTIVE**

** "Drew what happened?" I asked as I tugged on his arm as he quickly got dressed. "Just promise me to stay here, don't go anywhere!" He told me. I asked, "Drew! Tell me what happened!" Drew screamed, "Fitz took advantage of Adam. He is a sick pervert. He needs help, and I am going to help him by ending his life." I said, "Are you crazy? You can't kill him. He is in jail anyway! Please!" Drew threw his coat on and said, "I'm going Ali. I am pretty sure that's where Eli is anyways." I picked up the phone and said, "Clare it's me! I am coming to the hospital." She said, "Thank you Ali!" The line went dead and I said, "I am going to walk to the hospital. Do what you want, but I am going to help my friend." I threw on shoes and my coat. "Ali are you crazy? You aren't going anywhere alone." He placed his arm on my shoulder. "No, I am leaving Drew." I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. "He could be on the loose Ali, I just don't want you getting hurt. What if he broke out of jail? Or, what if his multibillion dollar father bailed him out? Then what…I can't live without you." I smiled and said, "Aw, that's so sweet Drew. But, seriously I am going. I have my phone call me when you find Eli." I left before Drew could even respond…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I was around the corner from the police station. I sat on the sidewalk. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think Clare would let me get this far in my plan. Maybe I should just go, it was a bad idea. I can't kill Fitz when there are billions of cops around here. I'll just wait a couple of years when he gets out of jail, if he even does get out of jail. I got up and breathed in, I turned around. Let me just get a couple of words into his head. I turned to face Drew and he was in a scattered mess. He was holding a knife. "Drew, what are you doing?" I asked grabbing the knife and putting it out of anyone's view. "I was planning on killing Fitz. But, I need my knife to do that." I laughed and said, "As much as I was here to do the same thing, we can't. We can't kill him on police ground dummy." I started walking away from the station. "Eli…he raped Gracie," He told me. I corrected him, "Adam." Drew shook his head, "No he raped Gracie. Ok, not Adam, or whatever you want to call her. She is Gracie, not Adam! If she was a really guy this couldn't have possibly happen!" **

** He was getting frustrated with me. "Adam is your brother. Gracie isn't anyone anymore, do you remember that? Why don't you just stick on Adam's side?" I asked as he followed me. "Eli, do you know how hard it is to do that? I can't stop thinking about hurting someone for doing that to my little sister." I then sighed, "See, you look it at that way. Gracie was your little sister. But, now Adam is your little brother. So, deal with it. Do it for Adam, the fun loving brother you always had." He smiled, "Your right Eli. I am sorry. I just, I want to see Adam…" He started crying in front of me. "Wow, I never knew a jock could cry." He laughed and said, "Remember that day that you cried to Clare…Never knew an emo boy had it in him." We both laughed and I said, "Let's get to the hospital." **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Eli had been gone for four hours. Now, I think he was doing more than thinking. I turned around in the hallway to see Ali. "Ali!" I screamed as I ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I started crying. I pulled away and I said, "I don't know where Eli is Ali. And, Adam is in the hospital bed in the room down the hall. It's just all falling apart again Ali." She smiled in relief and said, "Clare! Eli is on his way, Drew found him. Don't worry they will be here soon and Adam is going to be ok. He is strong Clare, don't worry." I told Ali, "Eli and I broke up and got back together recently. But, the thing I can't take is when he gets angry at me, or gets angry around me. I had enough of that with my own family. I mean when I am with Eli, I am complete you know?" She led me to a seat and said, "Clare, when Drew gets angry I just go. They come back if they really love you." I asked, "You just get up and go?" Ali laughed, "Clare you just use his words against himself. If he gets angry you use the opposite of what he is saying against him." I looked at Ali confused, "Um, explain?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "If he gets angry at you for something you didn't do you keep asking why he is mad. It gets on their last nerve and eventually they get the clue when you…cry." I smiled and I said, "Thanks Ali. Let's go see Adam…" I walked with Ali, "I missed you a lot." She told me as we walked into Adam's room.**

** "I missed our girl time," I told Ali as she started to tear up when she looked at Adam. She smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek and said, "Clare, me too. I missed you a lot. We need to hang out a lot." I kept shaking my legs and I couldn't get my mind off of Eli. I trusted that Drew found him, but they are guys. And, guys are stupid and they do stupid things a lot. "Are you sure Eli is ok? I mean because he is so stupid some times," I told Ali as she pulled out her phone and showed me a text message. "Don't worry Clare they are safe. Drew has Eli, and they are five minutes away," Ali told me smiling. "Ok, so what happened to Adam? Like, literally what exactly happened?" Ali asked me, and she deserved a straight answer. But, it hurt to say it. **

** I then looked up when people bashed through the door. Drew wrapped his arms around Ali. She said, "Drew. You are ok!" I then looked behind Drew, no Eli. "Where is Eli?" I asked Drew. He smiled and said, "Down the hall." I walked outside and saw Eli standing with his back against the wall. He wasn't hurt, and he was smiling. I smirked and walked down the hallway. He quickly approached me and wrapped his arms around me. "Clare…" He whispered as I felt his cold body press against mine. He was freezing, and I felt he was lost. "You had me so nervous Eli. I thought you were going to do something stupid…" He smiled, "Nope, I didn't do anything…" I smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him. I moved my hand down to his pocket and poked myself on something sharp. "Ouch!" I screeched. I looked down and saw a knife…he lied to me. I backed away, "What did you do?"**

**OH MY GOSH! THIS IS CRAZY! **

**-WILL CLARE BELIEVE ELI'S STORY ABOUT DREW? OR WILL SHE THINK HE IS JUST LYING TO HIM?**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER: **

**I spun my head and my part of my jean under my shoe caused me to slip and leave me hanging off the pole. I was dangling over the bay. Do I just let go? Was I hearing my name being called in my head?**

**-OKAY THIS IS REDICIOULUS WHICH IDIOT SLIPPED? WHO IS IT? WILL THEY LIVE? **

**MAKE YOUR PREDICTIONS!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**P.S. the next few chapters are going to be SO INTENSE! **


	44. Chapter 44

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I turned around, "Clare! Come back! It wasn't, Clare! Come on just listen to me!"I just glanced at him and kept walking towards Adam's room…**

** Eli grabbed my arms and tightened his grip. "Eli let go!" I said as he loosened his grip. "I was sitting outside of the police station. I was thinking about going inside, and just killing Fitz. I wanted him dead, and I still do. I can't shake the feeling. I looked up and then Drew shows up, holding a knife. I took the knife out of his hand and he explained that he wanted to kill Fitz for hurting his little sister. But, then we had this long talk about Adam. And, I told him to be here for him." I smirked, "Eli…you just can't stay away from trouble." He smirked at me and his eyebrows tightened, "Does this mean you aren't mad at me?" I shook my head, "Yeah, I am pissed." I started walking towards Adam's room. I knew Eli wouldn't want to come into the room, because he still blamed himself. I glanced back at Eli and winked. He sighed in relief and he said, "Clare, I will come back here tonight and pick you up, I will call you." I nodded and mouthed, "I love you." I walked back into the hospital room and saw Adam and his eyes were wide open…**

** Everyone left the room when I came inside. "Hey…" Adam told me as he gestured me to sit down. "Adam…I am so so so…" Adam held up his hand and coughed, "Eli you saved me. Don't say sorry." I closed my eyes tight and looked up at Adam, "Adam, you are wrong. I should have been there way before he did that to you. If I ran faster…If…" Adam slid up in his bed and said, "I am fine Eli, if you didn't show up when you did I could have died. So, you are a hero." I shook my head and said, "If I got there before it happened it would have never happened! Adam! Don't call me a hero! I'm a monster. I should have just, I should have just pulled the trigger on myself! I don't deserve to live. I couldn't even protect my best friend! And, Clare keeps getting hurt! Everyone around me is getting hurt! I am sorry Adam, just…just feel better." I stormed through the door and heard Clare gasp. **

** I just glanced at her and went past them all. Drew chased after me. "Eli!" He screamed over and over again. I just kept walking. I needed to think. I stopped after one hour of walking. I stopped near the bay. I sat on the pole hanging off of the edge of the water. I looked down, if I jumped it would probably kill me…I started crying. Everyone hated me except Clare. My dad resents me, my best friend was hurt because of me, and Clare she is just stuck in the middle of all of it. I looked down and took a deep breath in and leaned over…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Ali looked at me worried. I didn't know where Eli was going or what he was going to do. But, the face he gave me when he left led me to tears. It was an angered and confused look. I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. But, when he is in a rage, I didn't know what to tell him. "Ali, I think I am going to go home and check the house." Ali nodded and wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. "I will call you if we find anything else out with Adam. Or, if Eli comes back." I nodded and said, "Thank you Ali." I trotted down the hallway and breathed in fresh air. Now, if I were Eli where would I go to think? If I were Eli, I wouldn't go home. Maybe, no, I would go to the bay. He told me it was one of his favorite places to think. It was only an hour away, fifteen minutes barely if I run quickly. I picked up my pace and began running. I didn't know what Eli had up his sleeve…But, before I did anything I had to get there in time if he did anything stupid…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I closed my eyes after a good half hour of thinking about why I had to live. There was no positive answer there was for me to live. Adam would move on and get better friends. Clare would eventually move on and find a better boyfriend/husband. Her parents would approve of this guy. They would love him; he would be a good little church boy. My father, he would just live his life as if I wasn't even there. That's what he does now, what would be stopping him when I am dead? Everyone else would happily move on. But, Clare I would miss her sensitive touch, and beautiful smell, and she has the smile that could light up my world. I remember she would walk through the English class door in junior year and just smile. That would just brighten my day one hundred percent. Back then, I didn't have Clare. But now, I have her. I have to take care of her and love her. When I always do this, she ends up getting hurt…What do I do? "Eli!" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. **

** I spun my head and my part of my jean under my shoe caused me to slip and leave me hanging off the pole. I was dangling over the bay. Do I just let go? Was I hearing my name being called in my head? Or, was she really here? "Clare…" I whispered. "Eli! Help! Someone!" I heard Clare scream. I looked up to see Clare. I felt as if she pulled me up. I pulled my body up on the edge. "Eli!" She kept screaming. She grabbed me and pulled me back on the ground. My back was facing the edge and Clare was covered in tears. "Eli…what were you doing?" She asked me. I didn't have an answer. "I don't know…" I told her crying into her arms. I hugged her and felt her body press up against mine. When she did this, I didn't feel alone. "Clare…I keep feeling lonely. I feel like I…" I chocked on my words and continued, "I feel like sometimes there isn't a way to fix life…" Clare looked up at me and shook her head, "Eli do you remember that day I saw you hanging over the house. You did it again, and I almost had a heart attack." She grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart. "I can't take this much longer Eli. I need you to promise me you will never do this again." I smiled to lighten the tension in her face. "Never…Again." **

** Clare and I walked home hand in hand. This is one thing I love, just being with Clare and everything seems ok. We approached the house and I saw my father's car. He was mad, he never came back unless he yelled at me. "Clare you need to go home…okay? Go home to your parents please. I will pick you up I just need time alone with my dad." When I told her this her body released tension and said, "Ok, Eli call me when I can come back. I don't want to intrude on your bonding time with daddy!" She smiled at me playfully and I smirked at her to make her feel better. "Ok…love you Clare." I kissed her and she started walking. I took a deep breath in and turned the knob to the door…I was in for it…and it was going to be bad…**

**WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK WHO CAME BACK? ELI'S DAD.**

**HE MEANS WELL, BUT WILL HE TAKE IT TOO FAR?**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED ON FRIDAY!**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**When I finally fell asleep, I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I moaned and turned to try and find it. I opened my cell phone and saw a text message, from Eli. "Hey Clare, I know I woke you up. I am sorry I just really need to talk to you. I am outside, come out when you are ready, –Eli." I got up and only had a tank top on and slippers and shorts. I grabbed a sweater and my phone. I tip toed past my parent's room and down the steps. I slipped through the door and saw Eli sitting on the sidewalk across the street. I walked over towards him and said, "This better be important Eli, I am exhausted." Eli stood up with his hands closed and said, "It's important Clare. I need to leave tomorrow." I opened my eyes widely, "Leave? What are you talking about? Eli, if this is some sick joke."**

**IS IT SOME SICK JOKE? OR IS ELI SERIOUS. I THINK HE SOUNDS PRETTY SERIOUS **

**OH THE SUSPENSE! MAKE PREDICTIONS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl **


	45. Chapter 45

**OH THIS IS THE WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER! I EVEN FEEL BAD FOR YOU GUYS 3 ENJOY! **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I respected Eli that he wanted to be alone with his father. I wasn't going to intrude; all I wanted to do was to take a shower and sleep. I rung the doorbell to my house and looked at my watch. It was about four in the afternoon, they should be home. My mother opened the door and gasped, "Clare! I saw what happened on the news! I was worried sick about you! Where is Eli?" I breathed in and said, "Eli is fine, he is at home. His father came back and he told me to come back here because he needed some time alone. I think I am just going to take a shower and go to sleep. I will go back to Eli in the morning…" My mother smiled and said, "Glad to have you back for a night."**

** I barely talked to my dad. He was sitting in the backyard, drinking. My mom was so oblivious, it was so stupid. No matter how many times we told him to not drink, he still did it. After my shower, I got dressed in my pajamas and opened the door leading to the backyard. My dad jumped and said, "Clare! Whoa! When did you get here? You look great! Your mom thought you got hurt. Oh well, I warned Eli. He is one crazy son of a bitch." I couldn't help myself but laugh. My dad tried to stand up and he fell on the floor. He laughed and said, "Clare, don't be like me. Be stronger than me." I said, "Well, look at you. You look like you are falling apart." He laughed and stood up straight, "I won't tell a soul. Just, stop doing it." He smiled and said, "Thanks Kido." I walked back inside and lay on my bed. Why hasn't Eli called me or texted me? I wasn't in the mood to worry; I just wanted to sleep…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I quickly turned the knob and hesitantly walked into the house. I looked at my dad who sat at the table. "Eli…you are finally home. Where were you?" I tightened my eyebrows and said, "Why would you care?" He looked at me and I glanced down at what he had in his hand. It was one of Clare's shirts. "Don't get smart with me. Is there a girl living in here with you?" There was a moment of silence. I wasn't going to tell him because if he hurt Clare. Or, went after her, I would blame myself. I wasn't messing up this time. "Dad, why are you really here?" I asked him as his fist tightened and he released the grip and said, "I just want to know if there is a girl living in this house with you. Then, I will go." I knew he was pissed. I said, "Yes." He laughed, "Why is she here? Who told you, that you had permission for her be here with you?" I laughed and placed my wallet on the table, "As if I had any time to tell you she is living with me now. I am in love with her dad." He stood up and got eye to eye with me. "Well, that is over because you and I are getting out of this place." I shook my head, "You are not doing this to me again!" **

** When I was thirteen, and we lived a couple of hours away from here I had to move. My dad messed up at his work and I had to leave my friends. But, they started getting mean and arrogant. They weren't worth the fight with my father. But, Clare is. "Dad, I can't go." I told him toning my voice down. "Eli, you have to understand. I need you with me. This time it'll be different. We will have a nicer, bigger house. I am sure you will find a different girlfriend." He was saying it like Clare meant nothing to me. "No! Dad, I don't care I am staying here. Clare means everything to me. Without her, I would end up like you. I would end up moving every once in a while when I got bored of sleeping with the same slutty women." He slammed his hand on the table and screamed, "That's enough! Eli…you are packing your stuff up and we are leaving in the morning." I said, "I am not thirteen anymore! Dad, I am eighteen now. I have the will to come and go as I please. I would rather be homeless than go with you." He sighed, "Eli, I love you ok. You are my only child, my only son." I tightened my fists and heard Clare's voice in my head telling me to calm down. "Love. How do you love me? I don't know anything about taking care of a child. But, I know when you come back to your son and spill the same speech on him about how much you love him. It isn't right. Loving a child doesn't mean ditching him when he needs you the most. You were never their when I needed guy advice, or even when mom died. I might not be much, but I am a hell of a lot better than you! I am going to be the best father my kid ever had. I am going to love that child. If I were you, I would just go…" It felt good to let the tension out…He looked at me and he was getting angry. **

** "Dad…" I whispered. He picked up a picture of Clare and I. In the picture, I had my arms wrapped around Clare's waist. I remember that day. He picked it up and slammed it on my shoe. I felt the little scatterings' of glass in my foot. I didn't screech because it would show a weakness. "I hope you are going to pay for that…" I told him. He quickly grabbed me by the coat and backed me up against the wall. When I pushed him off of me he gasped. I have gotten much stronger than the last time. "Yeah, get out." I told him. "Eli, don't do this. I need you; you are the only thing I have left." I smiled, "Whose fault is that? If you didn't let mom take that taxi…she would be here right now." He said, "Eli you have to let that go!" I yelled, "I can't dad! Every day it rips at me. If you would have got off your fat, lazy ass she would have been alive!" I sighed heavily. "Elijah Goldsworthy! That's it, tomorrow morning. You better be ready!" I screamed, "No! Dad! I am not going to be ready! I am not going anywhere!" My dad started walking upstairs, "Like hell you aren't. I am going to pack your stuff. You should say goodbye to your girlfriend." I felt a tear coming and I cleared my throat, "You know what…Dad. I wish you died in that accident and not mom!" He sighed and turned down the steps and looked at me, "Well, I am sorry kido this is the way it has to be." **

** I looked at him in disgust, he wasn't giving up. "No, it doesn't have to be this way! I could stay here, and try to be happy with Clare. Why can't you accept that?" He laughed and said, "Happy! I want you to be happy Eli. But, this place is too sad for you. You need a new beginning." I smirked, "New beginning! I have Clare; she is my beginning, middle, and end! That's it! I am moving out then. I am going to buy a new house with Clare and live there." He said, "You don't have the money for that." My dad was sadly, very wealthy. When my mother died he came into at least a million dollars. I had to wait until I was twenty one to receive my share. Unless, he signed the paper saying I was eligible to receive the money. "Like I said, I would rather be homeless…" I told him. I headed for the door and I said, "Wait a minute. I am not going anywhere. Get out." I told him as he started walking out of the house. "Well, well, well, young man. Getting smarter and smarter every day, you get that from your mother. I always hated her for that." I said, "I am leaving. Call me when you are gone…" I grabbed my cell phone and stormed out the door before he could answer me. I am going to go to the one person who cares about me, Clare…**

** CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** When I finally fell asleep, I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I moaned and turned to try and find it. I opened my cell phone and saw a text message, from Eli. "Hey Clare, I know I woke you up. I am sorry I just really need to talk to you. I am outside, come out when you are ready, –Eli." I got up and only had a tank top on and slippers and shorts. I grabbed a sweater and my phone. I tip toed past my parent's room and down the steps. I slipped through the door and saw Eli sitting on the sidewalk across the street. I walked over towards him and said, "This better be important Eli, I am exhausted." Eli stood up with his hands closed and said, "It's important Clare. I need to leave tomorrow." I opened my eyes widely, "Leave? What are you talking about? Eli, if this is some sick joke."**

**OH MY GOD! WILL CLARE BE ABLE TO TALK ELI OUT OF LEAVING?**

**Preview to chapter that will be uploaded on Friday: **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Eli unpacked my bags from the back of the hearse. I was silent; I didn't know what to say. He stood close to me and I looked up at him, "If you can't even see me, then how is this going to work?" I started crying. He leaned in to hug me and I pulled him away. "Eli…Just break up with me. I know it isn't going to work. I don't want to wait for you forever and then all of a sudden you just appear. It'll be killing me little by little…"**

**WILL ELI BE ABLE TO CONVINCE CLARE THEIR RELATIONSHIP WILL LAST NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**MAKE YOUR PREDICTIONS **

**-Cliffhanger Girl **


	46. Chapter 46

**JUST READ! HA-HA! **

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

**Eli sighed, "Clare, I wish it was a joke…I have to go away for a while. I just have to go away long enough…" I interrupted him and said, "No! Eli, you can't do this to me. I don't want to be alone…" I choked on my words. "Please Clare, hear me out first. I am not leaving you, leaving you." I sighed, "I thought you were going forever…" He smiled and sniffled, "No Clare, I am going to be back. I just can't tell you the situation I am in right now. And, I don't know how long it will take me to get back. I have your stuff in my car." **

** Eli unpacked my bags from the back of the hearse. I was silent; I didn't know what to say. He stood close to me and I looked up at him, "If you can't even see me, then how is this going to work?" I started crying. He leaned in to hug me and I pulled him away. "Eli..just break up with me. I know it isn't going to work. I don't want to wait for you forever and then all of a sudden you just appear. It'll be like killing me little by little…" He said, "Clare, you don't understand." I yelled, "Make me understand!" He said, "My dad is an animal ok. He is abusive and horrible. He wants me to move with him to this deserted place by tomorrow. He wants me to leave everything behind me and start new. But, I tried to tell him that I need to stay because of you. But, I can't afford a new house, or even an apartment Clare. I just need to go with him for a while. I will work and get a lot of money so we could buy back the house. Then, we can live together again. And, I am going to get my mother's money. When she died, she left me a lot of money. If I got a signature from my father I could get that money Clare." I lightened my anger towards Eli, "Eli…I am going to miss you so much…I don't want you to leave me alone…Please, just stay with me at my house." **

** I reached for Eli's body and he wrapped his arms around me. "Eli…please." I begged him to stay. "Clare, what kind of life is that. We won't have any private time, we won't have enough space. It isn't the lifestyle I want for us. I want us to live in a nice house where we could have everything…And, when I get the money we can finally get married. We will have everything you ever dreamt of at your wedding…" I smiled and said, "I know Eli…but I am going to miss you too much." Eli rubbed his hands up and down my back and said, "I know Clare. It is going to be hard, but we will get through it. I promise you…it won't be long." I looked up at him and said, "How long do you have until you have to be back to go?" He smiled at me and said, "About four or five hours, why?" I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Can you lay with me?" Eli smirked at me and said, "Of course Clare…" **

** I lay down on Eli's chest for the last time for a while. I felt his chest go up and down as he breathed. I sniffled and said, "I don't know how I am going to live without you Eli…I don't know how I will be able to be without you." Eli said, "Trust me I am not looking forward to not being around you. I might go insane without you…But, don't worry I already arranged a police car to circle the perimeter at night." I got off of Eli's chest and looked up at him, "Do you think I was going to leave you unprotected?" I said, "No, but a police car?" He smiled and said, "Yeah, Clare if Fitz ever broke out then you would be protected." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Eli…" The last thing I heard was, "I love you Clare Goldsworthy…" I smiled and fell into a deep sleep wrapped around Eli's body so he couldn't leave me…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I couldn't fall asleep knowing if I woke up, I would have to leave Clare. I kept my eyes open all night glancing down at Clare. Every breath she took was closer to me leaving her. I didn't want to leave Clare, but I had to. It is something that just has to be. I looked up and I saw the clock, it was already seven. I had to leave. This was it… I placed my hands under her arms and moved her off of my chest. I pushed back her hair, and kissed her on the forehead. I placed a note I had written for her on the side of her pillow and walked out through her window. If I woke her up, it would be too painful for both of us to say the one word we both fear, goodbye…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I tossed and turned, noticing Eli was gone. One minute he was here, and the next minute gone. I looked at the envelope left on my pillow near my head. I grabbed it and held it tight in my hand. I let it go and got up from my bed. I looked through my clothes. It was almost eight in the morning. Maybe, if I hurry I would make it to Eli's to make sure he doesn't go…Because, I can't do it…I love him too much to let him go.**

** I ran out the door and ran as fast as I could towards Eli's house. I ran and ran. When I finally got there I was wheezing and tired. I looked around and noticed, the cars were gone. I was too late…I was too late to stop him. I was so stupid; I should have just convinced him. But, I didn't even try. I just gave up. I let this happen. I don't even know when he would be back. I need to see his face one last time, even if it is the last time. I sat on the steps in front of his house and wheezed. I cried and cried, it wasn't going to do anything. Crying wasn't even going to bring him back, nothing was…**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UPLOADED ON MONDAY: **

**Clare's Prospective: **

"**Clare…" I heard him speak. "Eli! Oh my gosh, I am sorry I forgot to call you," I apologized to him. Eli breathed in, it sounded as if he was crying. "Eli are you okay?" I asked him. I heard him sniffle and said, "I don't know how long I am going to last here Clare. It is so bad."**

**SEEMS LIKE ELI DOESN'T LIKE THE NEW ARRANGEMENTS!**

**WHY IS HE SAYING IT'S SO BAD? HOW COULD IT BE?**

**Make Predictions**

**Please Review Review Review! **

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**I love you guys! **

**3 **


	47. Chapter 47

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

**I looked up for one second along the way, and saw Eli sitting on the curb. "Eli…" I walked over and I wrapped my arms around him. When I looked up at him, he disappeared. He wasn't really there, I was hallucinating…Eli… I don't know how long I could last without Eli. I am slowly being broken apart. I am just going to have to try my best to keep myself busy…This is going to be so hard…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I knew not saying goodbye to Clare would hurt her, but saying goodbye would have hurt her more. I spent nearly five hours in my car, driving in silence. I followed my father's moving truck. I noticed that, I needed to get back to Clare as soon as I could. Sooner than later we arrived in a small town. I already knew I missed Clare and my best friend. I didn't even have time to say bye to Adam. But, I knew it would have been too hard to say goodbye to Adam too. **

** I helped my dad unpack everything and I moved into my new room. It was bigger, and overall the house was huge. I could probably get lost in it. All my furniture was moved to the new house. I looked at my dad who sat at the table. "Dad…I want to go home." I told him as he sipped his coffee. "It's too late Eli; it's a nicer place and nicer people." I shook my head, "It's missing someone…" I told him. "Who? Your old girlfriend?" I wanted to just get his signature on the papers and shoot him. "Listen, don't expect anything from me. No father son time. I never wanted to move to this shit hole. I hate everyone here, everything here, including you. I just want to live in a house with Clare." He yelled at me, "Well maybe if you weren't a little punk and you had a job you could move back with your little "girlfriend." I laughed and said, "You don't even know the last of what I have been through with Clare." I slapped my hands on my legs and said, "I proposed to her dad! She is the one, ok. That's why I miss her. I love her." He said, "Eli, you should have taken that ring back, because you aren't going back there." I said, "I hate you so much…I wish you would have died instead of mom." I stormed out the door and I crashed into someone.**

** I looked up and said, "I'm sorry…" It was a girl; she was standing on my porch with cookies on a plate. The cookies were all over the floor. I stood up as I handed her the plate of cookies. "I was just bringing you these, to welcome you to the neighborhood." I lightened my smile and said, "Oh, thank you but, I really have to go." She looked at me with innocent brown eyes, and said, "Maybe sometime we could…hangout." I laughed, "Don't even think about it." I stormed away from her and walked as far as I could away from this shit hole. **

** I walked and walked, when I finally ended up back at the same shit hole I came from. I walked in and my dad was sleeping on the couch. There was a four bottles of bear next to the couch. He was passed out drunk, great. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I looked for my cell phone. When I found it, I dialed Clare. It rung and rung, when I finally heard her voice I sighed in relief. But, it was the voicemail. I left her a voicemail, "Clare, I know it's late, but, I really need someone to talk to. I need to hear your voice. Please, call me back." I hope she wasn't mad at me. It was eleven at night, so she could be sleeping because she has school tomorrow. I didn't even have a college set up yet for here. Maybe I should call Adam. I knew he would pick up, no matter what.**

** I dialed Adam's number and it rung. I smiled when I heard Adam's voice, "Eli! Where the hell are you man?" I laughed, "I am struck again Adam. My dad made me move away from Clare and everyone. I am dying man." Adam sighed and said, "I can't go anywhere either. I am stuck in this hospital for at least a week. But, when I get out of here I am going to come and rescue you." I laughed, "I'd love to see that." Adam said, "I am serious dude; don't laugh when I am standing outside your house in a week." I smiled and looked out my window when someone was throwing rocks at my window. "Hold on Adam, some idiot is throwing rocks at my fricking window." I looked out my window; it was the same girl that I crashed into walking out of my house. I sighed and said, "Adam, man I will call you back. I have to get rid of a rat." He laughed and the call dropped. **

** I trotted downstairs and opened my door. "Hey, what's your problem?" I asked approaching her. She looked at me with an innocent face. "I need a friend just as much as you do. So, I think we should be friends." I shook my finger in her face and said, "See that's where you are wrong you crazy stranger. I have plenty of friends that are one hundred percent better than you ever will be. So, therefore goodbye and stop bothering me." I turned the other way and she grabbed on to my arm. "Wait!" She yelped. I ripped my arm out of her grip and faced her. I stared at her with daggering eyes and said, "I don't need friends. I don't need you, just leave me alone." She smiled and laughed, "You will need me, oh you will be begging for me." I said, "Begging? I don't beg." I walked away from her and up my steps. I lie on my bed, and feel lonely. I feel lonely without Clare lying next to me. I miss her body next to me. I miss having to make sure I don't turn over during the night and crush her. This feeling was slowly fading away. I felt as if Clare was fading away from me…**

** CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

** I got up at six in the morning for school. When I glanced at my cell phone I noticed I had a voicemail from Eli. Oh crap, I didn't call him. He is probably so mad. I listened to the voicemail on speaker phone and I could feel the hurt in his voice. I quickly dialed him and it rung. It was only seven in the morning, so maybe he wasn't up. "Clare…" I heard him speak. "Eli! Oh my gosh, I am sorry I forgot to call you," I apologized to him. Eli breathed in, it sounded as if he was crying. "Eli are you okay?" I asked him. I heard him sniffle and said, "I don't know how long I am going to last here Clare. It is so bad." I replied, "Eli, you have only been there one day." He laughed and said, "They are all crazy around here Clare. I had a psycho girl bang rocks on my window. And, then she told me that we need to be friends. And, then she was like oh you need me. One day, you will be begging for me. They are all insane!" I stopped getting dressed and sat on the bed, "Eli…I don't know what to tell you. Here's some advice for the psycho girl, I think you should tell her you own a gun and you will shoot her." Eli laughed on the other side and I could tell he was still upset. "Oh Clare…I wish I could just hug you and keep you close to me. I barely slept without you next to me," He told me as he choked on his words. "Eli, please don't cry. You are going to make me cry." Eli quickly said, "Clare, I am not crying. I am just, tearing." I laughed, "Oh big strong men don't cry, I forgot." **

** There was a long silence and I heard a loud bang. "Eli, what was that?" I asked. "Clare, I will call you back later. Love you." He quickly hung up the phone before I could respond. Why does he do that to me? What if he is hurt? I calmed myself down and got ready for school. I made my way out the door with a book bag and a metro card…oh joy…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** When I heard a loud bang on outside I quickly got up. My dad was still passed out on the couch, great. I held my phone in my hand and looked outside. The psycho girl was on the floor. I ran over to her, "Are you ok?" I asked shockingly. She stood up and the worried look on her face disappeared. "Hey psycho where are you going? What happened?" She turned and said, "You know it's not nice to call people psychos." I laughed, "But, you are crazy! I don't even know you." She simply mocked me and said, "Oh but I know you…Eli…" Oh my god, she knew my fricking name. What a psycho path! I started walking back into my house. I fell back asleep shortly after I got back inside…fricking psycho…I needed sleep after that. **

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Can I have my phone call?" I asked the police officer. I mean seriously, the police are so stupid. I have been asking for my "one phone call." I just need to call my friend to get me out of here. If I called my dad he would kill me for what I did. So, I will take the easy way out and call Elena. I finally got out of my cell and dialed her number. It rung and rung, "Come on...Pick up." I grunted as the ringing went on. Finally, she picked up. "Hello. Who is this?" She asked, she probably didn't recognize the number. "This is Fitz, Elena I need you to do me a favor. I am in trouble…" Elena laughed and said, "I am not going to have sex with you." I couldn't help but smirk, "No, not that help I need you to get me out of prison quick. I am dying in here. They need ten grand. Now, If you go into my account for chase there is at least twenty grand from my father. Please, hurry up." Elena said, "I am five hours away Fitz. I will get you out, just be patient. Oh, and by the way your friend has arrived…" I sighed, "What friend?" She giggled on the other end and said, "Elijah Goldsworthy, he has black hair, black clothing, and you know the ordeal." **

** Wow, he left Clare alone. Oh my god, this is my shot! "Elena, Elena! Keep him there! Make sure, he doesn't…Oh never mind when you get me we will discuss it." She said, "See you soon Fitz." They placed me back in my cell. I had a nut job in the same cell as me. He screamed in the middle of the night when he had a bad dream. It was just horrible to watch. I didn't get any sleep, it was terrible. On top of jail being horrible, I was stuck in the same cell as a smelly nut job. Just great, but this is it. This was my time with Clare…**

OK, SO WOW! BIG CHAPTER! I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A BIG CHAPTER AND NOT UPLOAD UNTIL WEDNESDAY!

OH AND NO OFFENSE TO ANY ELENA'S OUT THERE, I ACTUALLY LOVE THAT NAME. BECAUSE ELI KEEPS CALLING HER A PSYCHO BECAUSE LATER ON YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN! SO, YEAH SORRY ABOUT THAT!

PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:

**Ever since Eli had moved, he has kept me on my cell phone for hours and hours talking. It was horrible, I just needed to see him for the weekend, and maybe it would satisfy him. I got on the bus, five more hours until I see Eli. **

**-WILL THIS SURPISE VISIT BLOW UP IN CLARE'S FACE?**

**FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I am having the last chapter up on Friday! It is very long, and will end on a cliffhanger of course. So, yes it will be the LAST CHAPTER of this story. I will however, have a surprise at the end of the story. Read it thoroughly!**

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Cliffhanger Girl

3


	48. Chapter 48

**LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! ENJOY 3 **

**ELENA'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Eli Goldsworthy, how to describe him. He was so mysterious and different. He was so, handsome…That smirk was to die for… My thoughts were interrupted when Fitz joined me in the car and he slammed the door. He leaned in and kissed me forcibly on the lips. "Thank you so much! Elena! I love you." I laughed, "Well, I don't. Where to now?" He sighed, "Let's go to…my house. We have a lot to discuss." I said, "Okay sure…" I had known Fitz since I was a kid. We were best friends growing up until he went through puberty. Then, it was all creepy from there on in. All he wanted was sex. But, before that it was kind of the best time of my life. Every day we hung out and we always had those moments where we didn't want to go home. Sometimes we were forced to go inside by our parents. He was like the best friend I always wished for. But, about a couple of years ago, when high school started we started talking again. He claimed he missed me and wanted to just hang out like the old times. **

**Ever since he told me this, we haven't done anything like the old times. I wish just one day he would ask me to go to the park and talk…I loved those days, and I missed them. I looked over at him when I pulled up to his house. I hopped out of the car and we walked into Fitz's room. Fitz dragged a chair up next to his computer. I sat down and he loaded his laptop. "Okay, so now we are best friends right? I can trust you?" He asked me as I nodded my head and looked at his computer. "So, do you live close to him?" He asked me as I just simply nodded once again. "Now, I want you to get close to him. Try and "flirt." I nodded once again and he said, "Elena, you can talk you know. I don't want to pressure you; I just want you to do me a favor." I said, "Fitz, calm down you wouldn't be forcing me to get close to him…" Fitz shuddered and said, "Wow, I still don't see the attraction." I asked, "I am not attracted, he is just so easy to lure him in ya know." Fitz laughed, "I know, you do that so easily…" He looked at me and leaned closer to me, I stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. **

"**Just tell me what to do, please…Because, I have to get going a long ride home." I told him as he sighed. "Okay, so this is what you have to do. I want you to frame him, get him in bed or even just a kiss. You know, lure him in. While you do that I have a little something else planned for Clare Edwards…" I sighed, "Fitz this is going to blow up in your face." I stood up and started walking out of his house. He grabbed me by my arm and said, "Are you going to do it Elena? Please, for me…" I looked into Fitz's eyes and I sighed. "Okay Fitz…but on one condition…" He asked, "What do I have to do? I will do anything!" I said, "You don't blame me for anything. If something bad happens, then you take the blame…" He said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! No problem! Thank you Elena!" He screamed as he picked me up and I laughed, "No! Stop! Fitz, put me down!" I laughed and looked at him. I couldn't possibly be mad at him…I think I love him…**

**ONE WEEK LATER …**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Eli, I miss you so much. I am going to send you a surprise!" I told him as I bought a bus ticket to his house. It would drop me off directly in front of the house. I was so happy. "Oh really? Does this mean I get a Clare in the box in the mail?" I laughed, "I sent a card, with a reveling photo." Eli purred, "Oh, well I guess that means I am going to be camping out near the mailbox for a while…" I laughed, "Listen, Eli. I have homework, so I have to go. I will call you later…" Eli sighed, "Fine, Clare. I miss you love you." I smiled, "Love you too Eli." I quickly hung up the phone before he could drag me back into the conversation. **

** Ever since Eli had moved, he has kept me on my cell phone for hours and hours talking. It was horrible, I just needed to see him for the weekend, and maybe it would satisfy him. I got on the bus, five more hours until I see Eli. Wow, I missed him so much…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I grabbed a chair and placed it right next to the mailbox. I had nothing else better to do then, to wait for the mail. I sat there, with a phone in my hand waiting for Clare to call. Then, I spotted "the psycho" from a mile away. She was wearing a neon pink tight skirt and a shirt that reveled too much for my liking. She also wore high pink pumps, wow this is sick. I wish you guys could see this nut job. "Eli…" She whined as I got up and looked at her with a confused look. "What you don't like it?" She asked me wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Okay, how do I put this to you? I have a girlfriend that I am engaged to! Do you know the meaning of ENGAGED? We love each other, I do not need you. I love my girlfriend." I said it as slowly as I could to her so she would understand. She sighed, "You know, that girlfriends always get in my way. But, eventually like I said you will be begging for me to stop…begging for me to not." I tightened my eyebrows, "Huh…Well, for now you can get off my property or I will call the police." She pressed her body against me and was looking at me like she thought I was going to fall for it. I lightly pushed her away and said, "Pushing your chest against my body isn't going to make me want you. So, stupid…" She said, "My name is Elena. I like you, okay. When I do this to guys they are usually after me by now. But, not you, you are giving me a problem. I really like you, but I don't know why you don't like me back…" I smiled and laughed, "Well, looks like you might have to get over that. Good luck!" I marched back inside my house.**

** I searched through my stuff when I heard a breaks screeching. I ran towards the window and saw Clare, she was coming out a bus! What the hell? I ran to her, and ran so fast I was smiling. I saw her and wrapped my arms around her body and twirled her around like a prize. "Eli! Put me down!" I sighed, "Oh my god, I missed your voice! I missed your voice so much!" I looked down at her and kissed her repeatedly on the lips. "Eli calm down!" She smiled and whined. I smirked at her and said, "I just missed you so much…" I took her bags inside and dropped them in my room. "Wow, nice room…very big." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, "And, a very, very, very, big bed…" She spun around and looked up at me. She got close to my face and hesitantly kissed me. I brought her close to me and then she pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked her curiously. "I just…want to talk. I really missed you Eli, and I just want to catch up…" She was trying to stall; she so wanted to do it. She was talking, and I wasn't even paying attention. Then, all of a sudden Clare lunged at my face and kissed me vigorously, this I can keep up with…**

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I lie on Eli's chest and hear his heartbeat speed up and slow down. I look up at him and he smiled, "Good morning…" He looked at me and I just laughed. He stared me down and asked, "Why are you laughing?" I said, "I love how I protest you, and we still end up doing it…" He rubbed my back and he said, "Wow! Clare refers to sweet love, as it. That's a shocker!" I laughed and got up from the bed. "No, don't leave me!" He whined playfully as I pulled up my shorts better. I hated waking up like this, crooked pajamas and messy hair. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair. I washed my face and I said, "Hey Eli, you know the only time I wake up looking like crap is waking up at your house after we do it…" Eli jogged into the bathroom with only boxers on and he wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Sorry for putting you to work…" I playfully got out of his grip and said, "Ha-ha real funny Eli." I walked out of his room and went downstairs to get a drink…**

**I was going through the fridge when I heard, "Wow…" I looked behind me to see a strange man. "Eli!" I screamed. I started throwing things at him as he came closer. "Eli!" I screamed again. Eli came running down the steps with a toothbrush in his mouth and no shirt on. Eli stood in front of the man and said, "Clare, Clare calm down. This isn't a stranger, it's my dad…" I sighed and my eyes opened wide. "Oh my god, I am so…so…sorry." I smiled and held out my hand, "I am Clare." He shook my head and said, "So, this is Clare huh? I am Nick." I let go of his hand and his dad looked at me and said, "I am sorry if I disturbed you two. I was just coming home from work for lunch…" Eli interrupted him and said, "Save the perfect dad speech to Clare. She doesn't want to hear the bull just as much as I don't want to…" I said, "Eli, stop." I hesitated to hold Eli's hand and he nudged it away. "Eli, come on you have this nice house, your girlfriend is here now, what more do you want?" **

** Eli started walking up the steps and said, "I want my old life back. Newsflash dad, Clare can't stay here she has to go to college. I am missing college as it is now, and I am probably going to be kicked out. And, on top of that I don't have my best friend either. I miss everything and I just want to go back. Oh and I forgot to mention the psycho path across the street who keeps trying to get in my pants every time I try to go outside." His dad looked at him like he was crazy, Eli sighed, "I think you should try and get that little problem fixed…" Eli went upstairs and I was left alone in an awkward silence with his father. "So, Clare right? Maybe if you can talk Eli into going out to lunch with us I would be happy to learn about how you two met." I smiled up at him and said, "Okay, give me ten minutes with him." Eli's dad didn't look like the mean guy type, but obviously Eli wouldn't lie about him being mean to him. **

** I looked at Eli who sat on his bed with his hands buried in his hair. I sat next to him and paced my hand back and forth over his back and his muscles began to relax. "Eli…come on. Just, come out to lunch with us and we will talk, that's all." He said, "Ok." I was surprised he didn't argue with me, he just got up and went to get his clothes on. I sighed and started getting dressed…**

**ELENA'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "She spent the night. I think they slept together…" I told Fitz as I looked through my binoculars and watched Eli come out of his bathroom. He had no shirt on, oh my god. His body… "Elena! Elena I am talking to you!" I blinked a couple of times and I sighed into the cell phone, "I know, you were going in and out." Fitz said, "Okay, so you think they slept together? Wow, he wastes no time when Clare comes for a surprise visit. Well, this is great….I don't know what we are going to do now." I laughed, "You give up so easily. I think I have an idea…"**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE **

**By the time we got to the restaurant Eli was already frustrated and must have gotten annoyed my his father more than once. Eli sat next to me in the booth and his dad sat across from me. We ordered our meals and sat in silence. "So, Clare why don't you tell my dad our famous stories, I am sure he'd love to hear them…" I laughed and tried to cover up the embarrassment, "Well, Eli and I met in English class when I was in tenth grade. Then, ever since then I guess we just clicked." His dad looked at Eli and Eli sat in silence. "That's great guys, really. I mean it's nice, but it's sad you guys are going to have to split up." Eli's fists tightened and said, "Split…She isn't going anywhere." The dad continued, "Well, you know when she goes back to college. There are going to be parties, and she will meet a better guy than you and then you're nothing but a dirty shoe in the back of her closet." Okay, that was weird, I didn't like Eli's dad, but I wasn't in any mood to judge. **

** Eli sighed and said, "You know dad, she wouldn't do that to me." The food was placed on the table and I could feel the tension between Eli and his father. "Oh do you really think that? You know I met your mother at a frat party in college. Then, everything clicked from there." He used the word "clicked," sarcastically to make fun of me. "No one care's dad." Eli told him picking up a fork. I really wasn't in the mood to eat. Considering, I was stuck in the middle of this fight. "Eli…" I whispered. "I am sure she will find someone better, and so will you…" He told him. "Okay, I can't take this anymore! I am going back to the house, come home when you want to." I got up and stormed off, Eli was furious as he chased after me.**

** I walked outside and stopped, "Clare, come on! I warned you! I warned you about how he acts." I started crying and I said, "Eli is assuming I am just some trashy girl who sleeps with guys on the weekend and pretends everything is okay the next morning. Am I that girl, Eli? Is that who you tell him I am?" Eli placed my hair behind my ear and said, "Clare, you know better than that. That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. I don't want to hear that. You mean the world to me, that's why we are not letting him come between us and ruining what we have." I smiled and cleared my throat, "He is such an ass…" Eli smiled, "Just sit through the rest of the lunch with him and we could go back to the house, and talk again…" I simply smirked at his awkward statements. "Love you too Clare…" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body…**

** After lunch we dropped his father off at his work and Eli said, "Have fun at work…" His dad simply laughed and said, "Okay, I'll be home late." His father shut the door and Eli said, "Wow! I am going to be home late…means he is going to sleep with his co workers." I sighed and smiled, "Eli, just get that signature quick, because it hurts to see you all stressed out like this." Eli tensed up and loosened his grip off the steering wheel. He drove in silence and avoided what I was saying, so I just stopped talking. After a half hour of driving Eli pulled into the driveway. He pulled out the key and faced me, "Do you want to know what bothers me?" I smiled and played along with him, "It bothers me that you are here and not for long, so we should enjoy our time. We shouldn't be fussing over this. I will get his signature, don't worry…One day, very soon, I will be going home on that bus with you back home. Actually, no I won't be taking the bus; we are taking the car I hate bus drivers." I laughed and got close to Eli. He smirked and placed his hand behind my back and started crawling his hand up my shirt and I asked, "Why do you always do this to me?" I playfully giggled and he said, "Because, you I love you…" **

**ELENA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**He just carried her inside, they were kissing…" I told Fitz as he sighed on the other line of the cell phone. "Dammit Elena, I don't know what I am going to do. I don't believe Clare would do this, are you sure it is Clare?" I laughed, "Yes, I checked her I.D. when they left. I snuck in the house and placed monitors in the house. I can hear and see everything in the house and all the conversations I will record and send to you." Fitz laughed, "You are…amazing Elena." I sighed and began to flip through my book. "Listen Fitz, I don't have time to flirt with you on the phone, I am too tired…" Then, I turned up the speakers of the Eli's room and heard moaning, I quickly turned the sound off. "Well, it's definitely Clare. So, let's just say…she's a screamer." Fitz said, "Yeh, I know…" I questioned him, "Where you guys together?" Fitz sighed, "I have to go Elena. I will check with you tomorrow. Thanks again for everything you do. Good night." He hung up before I could ask him anything. **

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I think it took about three hours for Clare to fall asleep. I talked to her until she fell asleep. I looked down and sniffed her hair. The aroma was something I could never forget. I couldn't fall asleep because if I did, when I open my eyes Clare would be leaving me. I slipped out of bed and went on my laptop. I signed on my aim account and looked for Adam. Of course not, he is never on when I am on. I scrolled down the page when I heard a beeping noise. What the hell? I didn't want Clare to wake up, but she looked pretty out of it anyways. She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I continued to follow the beeping noise. I looked at the ceiling in curiously. I followed it and saw a monitor. It was a tiny monitor, but the wire was loose. Did my dad place these in my room? I would kill him if he wanted to listen in on my conversations with Clare…**

**I ripped out the plug and the monitor off my wall. Clare, was still sleeping. She turned over and pulled the blanket over her. I trotted down stairs with the monitor in my hand. I saw my dad watching t.v. downstairs. "Hey dad, do you know about this?" I slammed the monitor on the table breaking it. "Um, sorry to break it to you son, but I do have a life. I have better things to do then creep on you and Clare in your bedroom." I sighed, "Ha-ha real funny dad. But, seriously?" He shook his head. "Then who did?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh, he pissed me off, especially when he was clueless! I walked back upstairs and I sat back down staring out my window. I looked out my window and saw Elena; she was creeping at me through my window. She was staring at me, I glared back at her. She simply smiled; I got up and closed my blinds. I opened the shade a little and gave her the finger and laughed…What a creep. "Eli…" Clare whined from the bed…**

** "Clare, I am right here, don't worry I just had to go to the bathroom." I told her as she faced the wall and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I wasn't going to tell her that I might being stalked by a crazy Waco across the street. She couldn't handle it. Tomorrow when Clare leaves I will confront her and ask her about the monitors. Somehow she must have gotten into my house, placed monitors in my room, and got out without noticing. This is so weird, but having Clare around me made me stay calm, for now…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I woke up around seven in the morning. The bus was coming at nine, and Eli was still sleeping. I guess he fell asleep pretty late. I jumped in the shower, and got dressed. I shook Eli. When I shook him he sighed and fell onto the floor. "Clare…" He looked up at me and his hair was standing up. I couldn't help but smile. "Eli, I have to go the bus is going to be outside any minute." Eli stood up and ran into the bathroom. "Give me two minutes, barely. I just have to pee." He closed the door and I gathered my stuff. I looked on the floor and saw a monitor. What the hell was this? Was he taping us sleeping together? I ripped it off the side of the room and banged on the door. "Eli! Open up!" I screamed. He sighed and opened the door, "Geez Clare, I can't do a quickie right now. I am too tired." I said, "Here, you can just replay it you sick bastard." She handed me the monitor.**

**I stormed down the steps and I ran after. "Clare!" I screamed. I grabbed her by the hand and said, "Clare, I swear I had nothing to do with it. That psycho girl planted these cameras thingy's all over my house! I swear, it wasn't me." Clare shook her head, "A girl, who you do not know would not go out of her way to place cameras all over your house and your room. I don't even think a psycho would do this. But, I think I know a new kind of psycho came out of you. Next time you want to record us doing it, let me know in advance so I don't do it with you." I said, "Clare, come on. Do you honestly think I would do this to you?" Clare protested, "I don't know Eli. I really don't know." I reached for her hand and the bus pulled up in front of the house. She moved her hand and said, "No, Eli." I said, "Clare call me when you get back to your house." Clare climbed on the bus and turned back to me, "What's the point? I will call you when I forgive you. Because, this is the worst thing you have ever done to me…" The bus door closed and I saw her sit down and she looked out the window. She looked at me with a puzzled face and I saw tear form… "Clare…" I whispered. **

**I looked at the monitor in my hand and crushed it in my hand. I walked over to Elena's house and banged on her door…**

THE END!

OH NO, HOW COULD I END IT LIKE THIS?

DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS IN A SEQUAL STORY?

IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, THEN REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A SEQUAL!

IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION FOR BOTH OF US!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY, AND I AM SURE IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL YOU WILL LOVE IT! SO, REVIEW TELLING ME YOU WANT A SEQUAL AND IT'LL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

-Love you Guys!

-Cliffhanger Girl


	49. Chapter 49

AUTHORS NOTE!

JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THE SEQUAL TO THIS STORY IS UP AND IT IS CALLED "HERE WE GO AGAIN"

I HOPE YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW AND HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU ALL VERY SOON!

LOVE YOU GUYS

-CLIFFHANGER GIRL 3


End file.
